Le Lien
by Midnight Fantasy Abby
Summary: Sa vie était parfaite. Ses parents, son amie, sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons. Mais Wendy n'était pas totalement parfaite. Il y avait ses visions. Ainsi qu'un Mage Noir et un enlèvement. Et un au revoir à sa vie d'antan...
1. Prologue

Voilà, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit dans la section Harry Potter et j'ai eu envie d'y remédier. Cette fic m'hante la tête depuis un moment, ce qui m'empêche un peu de continuer les autres. Donc l'écrire et la publier va m'aider à retrouver mon inspiration pour mes autres fics :)

Voili, voilou :D

Bien sûr, les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à JK Rowling. Les autres personnages sont à moi ^^ (mais bon, c'est pas comme s'il y en avait 100 :P)

J'espère que ça vous plaira :D N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez dans une tite review )

°o0o°

**Prologue**

_"Il ne faut pas avoir de regrets, cela ne sert à rien."_

Jane Austen

* * *

Des débris partout. Un château en ruine, en feu… et à sang. Des corps, morts, étendus les uns à côtés des autres dans une salle qui, à l'origine, n'était pas destinée à ça. Voilà le spectacle qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

Plusieurs corps attirèrent son regard. Sa gorge se serra et plusieurs fois, elle crut que son estomac vide allait se retourner.

Les gens pleuraient. Pas elle. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré quand elle avait vu ces morts dans ses visions. C'était comme vivre deux fois les malheurs qui arrivaient. Mais, si ces visions avaient eu pour conséquence de la faire souffrir à l'avance, elles avaient aussi eu la conséquence de tarir ses larmes. Elle avait vu la mort de certaines de ces personnes inertes sans savoir qui serait touché…

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ses visions, mais elle les détestait depuis qu'elles étaient devenues si floues. Elle se sentait inutile. Qui était cette personne qu'elle avait vue recevoir un sortilège vert ? Qui était-ce qui était attaqué par un monstre assoiffé de sang ? Qui tombait dans les escaliers suite à un Stupéfix, se rompant le cou ? Pourquoi ses visions lui montraient-elles des personnes au visage flou qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas reconnaître ?

Et si ces visions ne l'aidaient pas à sauver les victimes, à quoi lui servaient-elles, à part la faire souffrir ? Elles pourraient la laisser en paix pour au moins lui donner l'illusion qu'elle n'aurait rien pu changer… et qu'elle n'avait rien à regretter…

Les larmes s'étaient évaporées de ses iris vertes.

Jusqu'à ce que…

- C'est de ta faute ! cria une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Tu aurais pu le sauver ! Tu aurais _dû _le sauver !

Le doigt accusateur pointé sur elle eut presque raison d'elle. Pourtant, si elle parvint à retenir à grand-peine ses larmes, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se briser…

°o0o°

Voici pour le prologue ^^

Le chapitre 1 suit de ce pas :D


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le jour J

Voici le chapitre 1 ! :D Je me voyais mal ne publier qu'un prologue donc bon x)

Bonne lecture ^^

°o0o°

**Chapitre 1 : Le jour J**

_"Vivre les malheurs d'avance, c'est les subir deux fois."_

René Barjavel

* * *

Elle était debout devant son lit. Sur celui-ci étaient ressemblés les objets auxquels elle tenait le plus. Elle devait faire en sorte de les garder toujours sur elle.

Le soleil déclinait derrière sa fenêtre, envoyant une lueur rosée dans sa chambre. Avec un soupir, elle regarda autour d'elle. Son regard s'attarda sur sa lampe de chevet, son calendrier magique qui affiche le jour que nous sommes à minuit pile et s'arrêta sur son bureau et les journaux qui s'y trouvaient. Elle s'y dirigea et regarda les gros titres. On y lisait que deux sorcières étaient mortes, qu'un pont avait été détruit et qu'on voyait beaucoup de Détraqueurs.

Elle sentait son cœur lui marteler la poitrine. Ces journaux venaient d'Angleterre. Mais elle savait, comme beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières, que la guerre allait bientôt débuter, opposant le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux forces du bien. Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que la France ne soit touchée.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Avec un sourire triste, elle empila les journaux anglais et, en passant à côté de son lit, s'empara d'une fiole orange qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Sa mère avait déjà ouvert la porte qui laissait apparaître une jeune fille aux magnifiques cheveux blonds.

- Oh, bonsoir Océane !

- Bonsoir Mrs Andrews, répondit la jeune fille.

Océane la vit alors.

- Bonsoir, Wendy !

- Salut, dit-elle.

Elle s'avança vers son amie et lui fit la bise pendant que sa mère fermait la porte.

- Je suis désolée pour le retard, s'excusa Océane.

- Te tracasse pas, répondit Wendy. Je t'ai prévenue à la dernière minute.

- Pas faux, sourit la blonde.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? demanda Mrs Andrews.

- Oui, un peu de thé. Merci, maman !

Elle sourit à sa mère et entraîna son amie dans les escaliers. Elles montèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre. Océane jeta un regard un peu surpris sur le lit de Wendy où étaient rassemblés divers objets. Elle allait certainement poser une question quand son regard tomba sur les journaux sur son bureau.

- Rho, Wen' ! Tu exagères ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lire ces trucs anglais !

- Désolée, dit Wendy. Mais bon, faut bien se tenir informée ! Après tout, l'Angleterre, c'est pas si loin que ça…

- Mouais… soupira Océane en se laissant tomber sur une partie du lit dégagée. Ça va surtout te rendre parano !

Wendy ne dit rien. Pourtant, elle aurait préféré n'être que parano… Car être parano, c'était se faire des idées. Elle, elle _savait_.

D'un regard absent, elle détailla sa meilleure amie. Le visage fin aux traits harmonieux, beaucoup étaient ceux qui pensaient qu'elle était apparentée à la famille Delacour. Pourtant, il n'en était rien et elle ne tenait pas sa beauté d'une ascendance Vélane vu qu'elle était née de parents Moldus. Ses yeux noisettes frangés de cils interminables lui permettaient de faire ce qu'elle voulait de la gente masculine. Ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés lui conféraient un petit air angélique qui n'était que façade pour qui la connaissait bien.

De son côté, Océane observait également son amie. Celle-ci avait deux ans de moins qu'elle, ce qui ne les avait pas empêchées d'être très bonnes amies. Bien qu'aujourd'hui encore, la blonde s'étonnât que pareille amitié ait pu se développer entre elles alors qu'elles étaient si différentes, autant physiquement que mentalement. Car si elle était grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, Wendy était petit, avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Si Océane était extravertie mais solitaire, Wendy était plus timide mais se liait plus facilement aux autres. C'était un étonnement pour beaucoup qu'elles s'entendent aussi bien en étant si différentes. Mais Océane se disait que c'était cette différence qui faisait qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui amies.

Océane allait poser une question sur le comportement étrange de son amie. Car oui, elle sentait bien que son amie n'agissait pas normalement. Mais au même moment, la mère de Wendy entra dans la chambre avec un plateau. Wendy alla décharger sa mère de son fardeau et la remercia.

- Pas de souci. Océane, as-tu déjà mangé ?

- Oui, Mrs Andrews.

- Parfait. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

- Promis, maman, dit Wendy en souriant.

Mrs Andrews sourit aux jeunes filles en faisant mine de ne pas voir les journaux anglais et partit. Wendy posa le plateau sur son bureau, à côté de ces journaux si peu réjouissants. Mais elle ne servit pas de tasse, gardant un visage sérieux.

- Ouh là ! fit Océane en regardant son amie. Toi, tu prépares quelque chose ! Et mon petit doigt me dit que ça a un rapport avec ce foutu mage noir anglais.

Wendy eut un sourire de dérision.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher…

Océane soupira.

- Bon, t'accouches ou quoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Wendy de soupirer. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et fixa son amie avec un sérieux éloquent.

- Oh… fit Océane. Ça a aussi un rapport avec tes visions, c'est ça ?

Sans un mot, Wendy hocha la tête. Un silence plana entre les deux amies. La brune prit une profonde inspiration et, fixant les prunelles noisette de son amie, elle déclara de but en blanc :

- Je vais d'ici peu me faire enlever par des mages noirs.

Océane en resta bouche bée.

- Tu veux bien répéter ?

- Tu as bien entendu.

- Tu… ?

- Des Mangemorts vont venir ici, vont tuer mes parents avant de m'emmener avec eux en Angleterre.

La bouche d'Océane resta ouverte tandis qu'une lueur d'inquiétude et de peur passa dans son regard.

- Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que tu es majeure et que donc, tu peux utiliser la magie.

- Tu veux qu'on s'enfuie ?

- Non, s'ils ne trouvent que mes parents ici, les Mangemorts leur feront subir les pires tortures. J'aimerais que tu les éloignes d'ici ! Qu'ils soient partis dès demain matin !

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je jette tes parents en dehors de leur maison à coups de pieds dans le train ?

- Je pensais plutôt à un Sortilège d'Amnésie, avoue Wendy.

Aussitôt, Océane réfléchit aux formules adéquates.

- J'aimerais que tu les envoies à l'étranger. Le plus loin possible de tout ce qui fait un Mangemort.

- Le Japon, ça va ?

Wendy sentit sa gorge se serrer mais hocha la tête.

- Et fais-leur oublier mon existence…

- Tu es consciente qu'après cela, tu me devras des tonnes d'explication, n'est-ce pas ?

Wendy hocha résolument la tête. Poussant un soupir, Océane sortit sa baguette avant de sortir de la chambre. La brune resta sur sa chaise de bureau, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter d'être témoin de ce qu'allaient subir ses parents. Aussi, resta-t-elle assise et plongea-t-elle la main dans sa poche…

Lorsqu'Océane eut terminé d'effacer Wendy de la mémoire de Mr et Mrs Andrews, c'est avec émotion qu'elle les vit parler de bagages et de voyage. Sans tarder, elle remonta dans la chambre de son amie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, si ce n'est qu'elle avait baissé la tête et servi le thé.

- Ils sont en train de préparer leur voyage.

- Bien, dit Wendy d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Elle releva la tête et Océane put voir qu'elle retenait ses larmes à grande peine.

- J'aimerais maintenant que tu enfermes les objets qui sont sur mon lit dans mon pendentif.

Océane jeta un regard incrédule à la boule verte pendue au cou de son amie.

- Je crois que tu surestimes mes capacités.

Wendy lui sourit.

- Je crois pas, non…

La blonde poussa un profond et bruyant soupir. Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches tandis que son regard passait des objets au pendentif. Wendy savait que son amie était amatrice de challenges magiques, aussi ne fut-elle pas étonnée de la voir remonter les manches de sa chemise.

- Bon, passe-moi ta foutue perle verte…

Wendy retira sa chaîne d'argent et la tendit à son amie qui la posa sur le lit, près des objets à enfermer. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et tendit les mains devant elle. Elle commença à psalmodier des formules compliquées et des entrelacs de lumières sortaient de sa baguette. Ils s'enroulèrent autour des objets, les faisant rapetisser avant de se diriger vers le pendentif. Une fois que tous les objets eurent subi le même sort, Océane laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

- Et bien, ce ne fut pas de la tarte…

- Mais tu y es parvenue ! dit Wendy, fébrile. Fingers in the nose, même !

- Mouais… Bon, si tu me racontais tout, hein ?

Wendy hocha la tête. Son visage prit une expression triste.

- J'ai fait un rêve. Ce rêve était, comme tu peux en douter une vision. J'y vois des Mangemorts entrer ici et tuer mes parents avant de m'emmener. Ça se passera ce vendredi à deux heures de l'après-midi…

- Mais, et si tu t'enfuis.

- C'est mon intention…

Ce mensonge rassura la blonde. Car oui, c'était un mensonge. Il arrive que ses visions changent en fonction de ses choix. Et elle a vu que, si elle partait, tout le quartier en pâtirait et que les journaux moldus parleraient de "fuites de gaz".

- Bien, dit Océane. Tu dois sans doute te douter que je vais t'accompagner.

- Mais, et tes parents ? s'étonna Wendy qui ne s'attendaient malgré tout pas à cette réaction.

- Moins ils en sauront, plus ils seront en sécurité.

Cela émut Wendy qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre son amie dans ses bras. Océane répondit à l'étreinte de la brune en souriant.

- Tu pensais pas que j'allais te laisser te balader dans la nature alors que t'es même pas majeure, n'est-ce pas ?

- Merci…

- C'est rien, voyons… dit Océane, un peu gênée. Et si on prenait ce thé avant qu'il ne soit totalement glacé.

Ce détournement d'attention fonctionna car Wendy se sépara de son amie et essuya une larme fugace. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle prit une des tasses et la tendit à son amie puis prit l'autre. Sans un mot, chacune but le thé, le sirotant en silence. Océane termina sa tasse avant Wendy et la déposa sur la table de chevet. Puis, elle se leva brusquement. Mais cela ne provoqua aucune réaction chez Wendy qui garda le regard dans le vide en continuant de boire sa tasse de thé.

- Oh là, il se fait tard ! Tu as sûrement des choses à préparer pour ton voyage avec tes parents.

Wendy ne répondit pas, ne lui lança même pas un regard.

- Je vais donc te laisser ! Fais un bon voyage ! Et envoie-moi des cartes postales !

Elle embrassa la brune sur la joue avant de transplaner. Une fois seule, Wendy déposa sa tasse à moitié pleine sur le plateau que sa mère avait apporté. Elle y plaça également la tasse vide d'Océane. Puis, plongeant la main dans sa poche, elle en sortit une fiole vide qu'elle posa à côté de la tasse de son amie.

- Je suis désolée, Océane… Mais je ne peux m'enfuir. Et ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient me tuer ou me garder indéfiniment. Je m'en sortirai !

Elle ferma un moment les yeux avant de fermer ses rideaux sur le soleil qui s'endormait derrière le toit des maisons. Puis, elle se coucha sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer et éteignit sa lampe de chevet…

°o0o°

Derrière la vitre de sa chambre, elle vit ses parents remplir la voiture de leurs valises, leurs passeports en main, la mine réjouie. Ils partirent sans lancer un regard à la maison. Wendy se détourna mais ne parvint pas à retenir toutes ses larmes : quelques-unes parvinrent à franchir la barrière de ses paupières.

°o0o°

4 juillet.

Plus qu'un jour et les Mangemorts viendraient lui rendre visite. Elle serra son pendentif. Dedans, il y avait également sa baguette donc elle ne pourrait pas se défendre. De toute façon, elle n'avait que quinze ans, donc elle avait toujours la Trace sur elle. Et surtout, elle avait vu que si elle ne se défendait pas, elle garderait tous ses doigts…

Comme une âme en peine, elle déambula dans la maison vide sans cesser de retourner sa vision dans son esprit. Elle avait vu son calendrier afficher le 5 juillet. Elle avait entendu la vieille horloge de grand-mère du salon sonner deux coups. Dans moins de 24 heures, elle ne serait plus ici.

Elle se força à avaler quelques pâtes avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche –qui sait quand elle en reprendra une…- avant d'aller se coucher. Elle tenta de s'endormir, mais cela lui fut difficile, son regard étant sans cesse attiré par le scrutoscope posé sur sa table de chevet…

Mais le stress et le chagrin finirent par avoir raison d'elle et le sommeil la prit. Mais il fut de courte durée car elle fut réveillée par le scrutoscope qui émettait un sifflement. Celui-ci était faible mais assez fort pour tirer Wendy du sommeil. Celle-ci sursauta et s'empara aussitôt de l'objet pour qu'il se taise.

Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre pied. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son calendrier magique et vit, à la lumière du réverbère devant sa fenêtre, qu'on était bien le 5 juillet. Mais il n'était par contre que 1h57…

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! Ils ne devaient pas être là avant 14 heures ! »

Elle repoussa ses couvertures et, le scrutoscope toujours en main, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Plusieurs silhouettes sombres étaient devant sa porte d'entrée.

« Merde ! »

Elle était habillée d'une large t-shirt et d'un short de pyjama. Ce n'est pas dans cette tenue qu'elle pensait accueillir les Mangemorts.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit et tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des murmures. Prononcés en anglais. Les Mangemorts parlaient mais elle ne comprenait pas, étant trop éloignée d'eux. Soudain, l'horloge du salon sonna. Deux coups. Comme dans sa vision…

« Deux heures du matin… pas de l'après-midi » en conclut-elle.

Elle jura intérieurement pour sa bêtise et retint son souffle quand elle entendit les marches des escaliers grincer. Ils arrivaient.

Elle s'éloigna de la porte et se mit de l'autre côté de son lit, comme si le meuble avait le pouvoir de la protéger. La porte s'ouvrit. Trois personnes entrèrent avec leurs baguettes illuminées. Celles-ci éblouirent un peu Wendy qui plissa les yeux.

- La voilà, fit un homme avec une voix désagréable.

- Et bien ma jolie, où sont tes parents ? demanda une femme brune aux yeux un peu fous.

Wendy ne répondit pas, fixant ses assaillants avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Ptet qu'elle comprend pas l'anglais ?

La femme s'approcha d'elle et Wendy aurait tout donné pour être loin d'elle. Elle la reconnaissait, elle l'avait vu dans les journaux.

- Tu sais qui je suis, pas vrai ? susurra-t-elle. Et tu sais aussi que je ne suis pas patiente. Alors répond.

Wendy ne répondit pas. La femme sortit sa baguette et tourna autour de la jeune fille.

- Où sont tes parents ?

Wendy prit une profonde inspiration.

- Vous savez bien qu'ils sont morts, non ?

Elle s'exprimait dans un anglais parfait où s'entendait néanmoins un accent français.

La femme ricana avant de se planter devant elle et de mettre sa baguette sous la gorge.

- Je ne parlais pas ceux-là, l'informa-t-elle.

- Partis, dit Wendy. Je leur ai donné… une potion d'Amnésie.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit un homme, sceptique.

- La fiole est sur mon bureau.

C'était la fiole qu'elle avait versée dans le thé d'Océane. Un des hommes ouvrit ladite fiole et la porta à son nez.

- Ouais, c'est bien une potion d'Amnésie.

- Pas bête, la ptite Française, répliqua l'autre homme en montrant ses crocs. Je me demande quel goût elle a…

Wendy frissonna à ces mots et encore plus lorsqu'elle vit le regard qu'il porta sur elle. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait devant elle un loup-garou.

- Désolé de te décevoir, Fenrir, mais elle n'est pas à manger…

La voix qui venait de parler la pétrifia de peur, même si elle l'avait déjà entendue dans ses visions. Les hommes s'écartèrent de devant la porte tandis que la femme se retournait. Il venait d'entrer. Wendy ne put empêcher son corps de trembler de peur et d'appréhension, même si elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

- Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses mots étant bloqués dans sa gorge, Wendy hocha simplement la tête. Il sourit.

- Vous avez vu, elle sait qui je suis.

Il s'approcha d'elle tandis que la femme s'inclinait. Sans un regard pour elle, son attention focalisée sur Wendy, il se planta devant la jeune fille.

- Il est heureux que Peter m'ait rappelé ton existence… dit-il.

Il tendit la main vers elle et écarta les mèches du front de la jeune fille, provoquant des frissons chez elle.

- … et ta particularité.

Il la sonda de son regard froid.

- Je crois que tu peux m'être utile.

Elle soutint son regard ce qui amusa le mage noir.

- Emmenez-la !

* * *

_"Je ne veux pas prier d'être protégé des dangers, mais de pouvoir les affronter"_

Rabindranàth Tagore

°o0o°

Vous savez quel est le plus beau cadeau que peut recevoir un auteur de fanfic ? C'est une tite review avec votre avis :D Mais bon, vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'emballer, vous pouvez juste cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu (qu'il est beau le nouveau bouton, hein oui *O*) et écrire quelques mots ^^

Bisouilles, à bientôt :)


	3. Chapitre 2 - La révélation

Hellow ! :D

Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ Bon, c'est un peu plus court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^

Un grand merci à **Lotelemna Nullame** (je te l'ai jamais dit, mais ce pseudo, il gère :D) et **Rukie-chan** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait bien plaisir :D

Faites comme elles, laissez-vous tenter et appuyer sur le beau bouton bleu tout en bas :D

Bonne lecture :3

°o0o°

**Chapitre 2 : La révélation**

_"Le destin ne se satisfait pas d'infliger une seule calamité."_

Publilius Syrus, auteur romain

* * *

Harry n'osait y croire. Il était dans le salon, en compagnie des Dursley et de Dumbledore. Les Dursley s'étaient montré d'une impolitesse habituelle, dès qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière. Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas semblé s'en formaliser. Ou ne le montra pas, en tout cas.

Après avoir fait disparaître les verres qui harcelaient son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, le directeur lui avait fait passer un test, pour savoir s'il était le propriétaire de la maison de son défunt parrain. Il s'avéra que Kreattur lui obéit et que donc, il était le maître du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Mais il n'en n'avait pas envie. Cette maison lui rappellerait sans cesse que son parrain n'était plus là. Que la dernière personne qui tenait un tant soit peu à lui était morte. Qu'il était seul.

Après avoir envoyé l'elfe à Poudlard pour qu'il y travaille dans les cuisines, Harry pensait qu'ils allaient partir pour régler l'affaire dont le directeur lui avait parlé dans sa lettre. Mais le vieil homme ne bougea pas, ce qui incita Harry à rester assis.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui et Harry lui trouva l'air fatigué.

- Harry… J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer et ce n'est pas une des meilleures.

Harry se figea, s'attendant au pire et se demandant pourquoi il en parlait devant les Dursley.

- Une personne a été enlevée vendredi dernier. Par Voldemort en personne.

Aussitôt, il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta de battre et les pires scénarii défilèrent derrière ses rétines.

- Ron ? Hermione ? Lupin ?

- Non, Harry. C'est quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas vraiment…

Cela rassura moyennement le garçon.

- Que voulez-vous dire pas "que je ne connais pas vraiment" ?

- Disons que tu ne dois pas te souvenir d'elle. Bien que tu sois lié à elle.

- Elle ?

- Oui. Elle s'appelle Wendy Andrews.

Un couinement surprit tous les membres masculins de la pièce car il fut poussé par Pétunia. S'en rendant compte, elle mit une main sur sa bouche et jeta un regard désolé à son mari.

- Oui, je comprends votre surprise, Pétunia.

- Je… je pensais qu'elle était morte.

Harry jeta un regard incrédule à sa tante avant de regarder Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qui est cette Wendy ? Et qu'a-t-elle de particulier pour intéresser Voldemort ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais son regard s'arrêta sur le front d'Harry où sa célèbre cicatrice était visible entre deux mèches…

- Il semblerait que le destin ne t'ait jamais épargné, mon cher ami.

°o0o°

_"Je n'ai aucun avenir, qu'un présent qui s'éternise."_

Stephan Van Puyvelde

* * *

Recroquevillée au fond de la pièce sombre et humide qui était sans aucun doute un cachot, Wendy frissonna. Pour conserver un maximum de chaleur, elle avait replié ses genoux et les avait entourés de ses bras. Son pyjama était crasseux et sentait la sueur et la poussière. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état lamentable et sa peau incrustée de poussière.

Ses muscles étaient douloureux et son âme meurtrie. Les Doloris qu'elle subissait quotidiennement la laissaient fatiguée, inerte. Et pourtant, elle vivait toujours. Elle pensait vraiment que ces sortilèges auraient raison d'elle. L'espèce de folle qui s'appelait Bellatrix Lestrange chantonnait quand son maître la torturait, lui prédisant folie et séjour prolongé à Ste-Mangouste. Pourtant, elle était toujours là, et loin d'avoir perdu l'esprit.

Elle ne perdait pas espoir. Elle ne resterait pas indéfiniment ici. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait vu !

Des bruits de pas s'entendirent dans le couloir et Wendy se leva d'un bond, se calant dans un coin, comme si cela allait lui permettre d'être oubliée. Mais c'était bien sûr vain. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Voldemort posa immédiatement son regard glacial sur elle.

« Je vais encore douiller… »

Et en effet, le sortilège l'atteignit dans la seconde qui suivit. La douleur la cloua au sol et lui arracha cris et larmes. Lorsque la douleur cessa, Wendy en resta pantelante sur le sol. Sa tête lui tournait et elle avait l'impression que ses muscles se liquéfiaient.

Voldemort se plaça à côté d'elle et la surplomba. Son visage n'exprimait que haine et colère.

- Pourquoi ? rugit-il. Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il aucun effet sur lui ? Pourquoi ?

Constatant qu'il attendait réellement une réponse, que ce n'était pas une question rhétorique, Wendy avala sa salive.

- Je n'en sais rien… Je sais pas…

Il s'accroupit, toujours aussi furieux.

- Si cela te touche quand il est blessé, pourquoi l'inverse ne se réalise pas ?

- Je sais pas…

Un éclair froid traversa ses prunelles sombres et il se releva.

- Et si je te tuais, serais-tu plus inspirée ?

Un sanglot l'étrangla.

- Je vous assure que je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Non satisfait de cette réponse, le Lord Noir tortura Wendy de longues minutes durant, se repesant de ses cris douloureux. Puis il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, la laissant sur le sol de pierre.

Wendy profita de cette courte accalmie pour fermer les yeux et pleurer silencieusement.

Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'éternisait. Qu'elle resterait à jamais bloquée dans cet espace-temps. Que jamais, elle ne pourrait voir l'avenir qu'elle avait vu dans ses visions…

°o0o°

Aux mots prononcés par son directeur, Harry fronça les sourcils. Qui était cette Wendy ? En quoi était-il lié à elle ? Pourquoi la tante Pétunia avait-elle réagit en entendant son nom ?

- Tu es perplexe, constata le vieil homme. C'est normal. Je dois remettre certains éléments dans l'ordre chronologique.

Harry attendit la suite.

- Il y a presque seize ans, tu as vu le jour, pour le plus grand bonheur de tes parents. Mais il faut que tu saches que… tu n'es pas venu seul.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux Dursley et vit sa tante fermer les yeux, son oncle hausser les sourcils d'incrédulité et son cousin froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant rien.

- Que voulez-vous dire par "pas venu seul" ?

Harry avait peur de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire…

- Et bien, Lily a accouché de toi… et d'une fille. Vous étiez des faux-jumeaux.

Il fallut un certain temps pour que l'information parvienne au cerveau d'Harry.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, professeur, finit-il par dire. Vous voulez dire que j'ai une sœur jumelle, quelque part ?

- C'est cela Harry. Et ce quelque part actuel, c'est entre les mains des Mangemorts.

Harry était de plus en plus perdu et Dumbledore poussa un petit soupir.

- Ta sœur, Wendy, a été confiée à Eric Andrews, le cousin de ta mère, lorsqu'elle était bébé. Elle avait la varicelle et c'était pour éviter qu'elle ne te contamine, je crois. Cela lui a sauvé la vie car, une triste nuit du mois d'octobre, Voldemort t'a fait cette cicatrice. Par sécurité, nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle continue de vivre chez les Andrews. Ceux-ci ont même déménagés en France pour l'éloigner le plus possible du danger.

Harry se dit intérieurement que ce n'était pas les Dursley qui auraient fait ça pour lui…

- Elle a donc vécu et grandi en France et a suivi ses études à Beauxbâtons. Car, oui, ta sœur est également une sorcière.

- Et vous comptiez me l'apprendre quand, exactement ? s'énerva un peu Harry.

- Nous pensions vous informer lors de vos 17 ans.

- Qui ça, nous ?

- Les décisions ont été prises par les Andrews, Remus et moi-même. Sirius approuva plus tard. Mais les circonstances actuelles étant ce qu'elles sont…

Harry se rappela alors brutalement que cette fille, sa soi-disant jumelle, était entre les mains de Voldemort.

- Pourquoi l'a-t-il enlevée ? Essaie-t-il de m'atteindre à travers elle ? Alors que je ne la connais même pas, cette fille ?

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire triste.

- Elle s'appelle Wendy, Harry. Évite donc de l'appeler "cette fille" je te prie. Tu nommes bien Voldemort par son nom alors que c'est un être maléfique. Aie au moins l'obligeance d'appeler ta sœur par son nom.

Sur le coup, Harry se sentit honteux. Mais après tout, il ne la connaissait pas, ignorait tout de son existence jusqu'il y a quelques minutes.

- Et il se trouve sur oui, il l'a capturée en pensant t'atteindre à travers elle.

Harry se dit que c'était ridicule car comment pouvait-il être touché par la disparition de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, toute sœur qu'elle soit. Et il allait exprimer cette pensée à haute voix quand Dumbledore le devança.

- Oh, il ne pensait pas t'atteindre psychologiquement. Lui-même ignorait son existence. C'est sûrement Peter qui l'a informé.

La haine qu'Harry ressentait pour le sorcier grandit encore.

- Il semble qu'il soit doué pour trahir ma famille !

- Il semblerait, oui, malheureusement, dit Dumbledore.

- Mais alors, comment Voldemort comptait-il m'atteindre ?

- Et bien, il pensait t'atteindre physiquement.

Voyant qu'Harry ne comprenait pas, le vieil homme expliqua :

- Il faut que tu saches que les faux-jumeaux, c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement rare dans notre monde, Harry. Les jumeaux et les jumelles, on en rencontre. Mais les faux-jumeaux, c'est une autre paire de manches. C'est assez exceptionnel. Je crois qu'en Angleterre, il n'y a que trois paires de faux-jumeaux, actuellement. Et les deux autres paires sont avancées dans la retraite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry hocha la tête, surpris de savoir que lui et cette fille inconnue étaient exceptionnels de par leur naissance simultanée.

- Il se trouve que chez chacun des faux-jumeaux sorciers, il existe un lien. C'est un lien très puissant magiquement parlant.

- C'est de ce lien dont vous parliez quand vous disiez que j'étais lié à… Wendy ?

- Oui, c'est de ce lien. Quand des faux-jumeaux naissent, le premier sorti ne pleurera que quand son jumeau ou sa jumelle sera sorti. Ainsi, tu as attendu que ta sœur naisse pour pousser ton premier cri, au diapason du sien. Un lien relie les enfants. Un lien qui fait que quand l'un ressent quelque chose, l'autre le ressent également. Ainsi, si elle se mettait à pleurer, tu la suivais de près et vice-versa. Quand tu te cognais la tête, une bosse apparaissait sur la tête de Wendy, au même endroit que la tienne. Quand tu as perdu les os de ton bras droit, le sien perdait ses os également.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle ressent tout ce que je ressens et que je ressens ce qu'elle, elle ressent.

- Et bien oui, ce fut ainsi jusqu'au sinistre jour où Voldemort brisa ta vie.

- Mais alors, ça veut dire que Voldemort ne lui a rien fait ! dit Harry, un peu soulagé. Je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur, aucune blessure.

- Je crains, malheureusement, que ce ne soit pas le cas…

Harry perdit le sourire de soulagement qui était apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Au cours des dernières années, Mme Maxime et moi avons échangé des lettres dans lesquelles elle m'informait de blessures inexpliquées qu'avait Wendy. Les tiennes, Harry. Elle me parla aussi d'une chute de balai. Tu n'en as pas été incommodé.

Harry réfléchit un moment.

- Vous voulez dire que ça ne marche que dans un sens ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- C'est cela, oui.

- Mais… comment…

- J'ai une théorie là-dessus, mais n'en étant pas sûr, je te l'exposerai quand j'en saurai un peu plus.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister. Néanmoins, il resta sous le choc de la révélation. Il avait une sœur ! Et le destin avait voulu qu'elle soit aussi entre les mains du sorcier qui voulait sa peau. Il se demanda, durant une fraction de seconde, si elle était seulement en vie…

Il haït alors le destin de lui avoir ravi ses parents. Et son parrain. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, voilà qu'il risquait de perdre sa sœur avant même de l'avoir rencontrée…

°o0o°

Les jours passaient. Elle ne savait pas quel jour on était, mais elle savait qu'ils passaient. Comment ? Grâce aux "repas" qu'un homme petit et courbé lui apportait, sans jamais oser lui jeter un regard. Il lui en apportait un le midi et un le soir.

N'ayant pour seule source de lumière qu'une torche dans le couloir qui lui donnait qu'un peu de clarté par le judas de la porte, elle ne savait pas évaluer si on était le soir ou le matin.

Et plus les jours passaient, plus elle dépérissait. Car, malgré tout, elle voulait croire en cette vision où elle s'était vue libre, dans les bras d'un sauveur qui la transportait loin de cet endroit.

Elle espérait qu'on la ferait sortir de cet Enfer.

Elle espérait qu'on l'emmènerait loin d'ici.

Elle espérait que cette vision soit réelle, bien qu'elle doutât maintenant de sa véracité et même de son existence

Avait-elle réellement eu cette vision ?

Elle ferma les yeux et espéra qu'un sommeil sans rêve la prendrait et qu'à son réveil, elle serait loin d'ici.

* * *

_"L'espoir est le pire des maux, car il prolonge la souffrance de l'homme."_

Frederich Nietzsche

°o0o°

Alors, verdict ? Bonne idée ? Mauvaise idée ? Surprise ? Pas surprise ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapitre 3 - La traque

Coucou, me revoilou ! :D

Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Nous aurons enfin le nom du mystérieux sauveur de Wendy. Est-ce Fred ? Est-ce quelqu'un d'autre ? Lisez et vous verrez !

Un grand merci à **Lotelemna Nullame** et à** Ella In the Sky **(quelle idée de mettre des points entre chaque mot ! xD Ca s'affiche pas quand je publie xP Heureusement que j'ai vérifié :P) pour leurs reviews. Ça me fait bien sûr très plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira *-*

Bonne lecture !

Bisouilles,

Abby

°o0o°

**Chapitre 3 : La traque**

_"Il y a des circonstances où le mensonge est le plus sain des devoirs."_

Eugène Labiche

* * *

Harry n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la surprise de ses amis, mais il fut un peu mécontent de savoir que Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient au courant de l'existence de Wendy. Il était le premier concerné, et le dernier mis au courant. Il ressentait cela comme une trahison. Pourquoi ne lui disait-on jamais les choses importantes qui le concernaient ? Devrait-il toujours tout apprendre au pied du mur ?

Et si elle mourait, ressentirait-il quelque chose ?

Il chassa immédiatement cette pensée, s'en voulant de penser au pire.

Ensuite, il se prit à imaginer ce à quoi pouvait ressembler cette sœur inconnue. Il l'imagina avec le visage de sa mère, telle qu'il l'avait vue dans le souvenir de Rogue, lors des séances d'Occlumancie. Et avec les mêmes cheveux roux. Par contre, elle aurait les yeux noisette de son père.

Puis, de nouveau, la pensée que peut-être il ne la verrait jamais s'imposa dans son esprit, aussitôt repoussée.

Il avait partagé avec Ron et Hermione son sentiment de trahison face à ce mensonge qui avait duré presque seize ans.

- Je pense qu'ils ne vous ont rien dit pour un souci de protection, dit doucement Hermione. Après tout, le lien entre vous est un don, mais peut aussi être une malédiction…

- Je pense que Wendy doit le maudire, ce lien, dit amèrement Harry. Enfin, si elle est au courant de son existence. Ça se peut… qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi elle a été enlevée…

Cette pensée venait juste de traverser l'esprit du Survivant. Après tout, si on lui avait caché la vérité, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle ne soit pas au courant… Il est donc tout à fait possible qu'elle ait été enlevée sans en comprendre le motif.

La gorge d'Harry se serra à la pensée que c'était de sa faute.

- Mais y a un truc que je comprends pas, fit Ron. Comment ça se fait qu'elle n'apparaisse pas dans ton album ? Tu sais, celui qu'Hagrid t'a offert ?

Sur le coup, Harry n'y avait pas pensé. Il est vrai que sur les photos, il était le seul bébé.

- Elles sont sûrement été ensorcelées, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Pour que Wendy n'apparaisse pas.

Harry hocha la tête mais chercha néanmoins l'album dans ses affaires.

- On peut demander à Mrs Weasley de le désenchanter, continua Hermione.

Le brun sortit son album de sa malle et le regarda avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Il l'ouvrit… et resta bouche bée. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, un peu surpris par sa réaction. Ron allait d'ailleurs le questionner mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'une voix un peu trop aigue pour être la sienne, le Survivant lâcha, abasourdi :

- Elle… elle est là… !

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

Ils se précipitèrent aux côtés d'Harry et se penchèrent pour voir l'album. Sur la première page qui, jusqu'à présent, comportait une photo d'Harry dans les bras de sa mère aux côté de son père, n'était plus la même. Harry était toujours dans les bras de sa mère. Mais son père portait un bébé également. Une petite fille avec deux petites couettes brunes et un sourire édenté, si caractéristique aux bébés.

Il tourna les pages et découvrit, au fur et à mesure, que sa sœur était présente sur toutes les photos le représentant, lui.

- Comment c'est possible, un truc pareil ? demanda Ron, abasourdi, tandis qu'il regardait une photo où les faux-jumeaux dormaient dans un berceau.

Hermione réfléchit un moment, les sourcils froncés.

- Je pense qu'un sortilège a été jeté sur ces photos. Mais le sort a été levé au moment où tu as appris son existence. Au moment où tu as _su_.

Harry en resta muet et continua de contempler, durant un long moment, ces photos qui, depuis peu, lui révélaient la vérité…

- C'est fou ça… murmura-t-il. Même les photos me mentaient…

C'était une constatation. Dite avec une touche d'amertume. Hermione voulut rappeler que le mensonge avait été dit pour une raison honorable, mais elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se tut. Ron voulut faire une remarque comme quoi les bébés Potter se ressemblaient vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais il se tut en voyant le regard de son ami, étrangement brillant, parcourir les photos, émerveillé.

°o0o°

Wendy était dans un état second, couchée sur la couchette minuscule qui ornait l'un des murs du cachot. Elle était à mi-chemin entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Son corps fatigué était couvert de coups et de coupures. Elle avait mal. Elle avait peur. Elle avait faim. Elle avait soif. Elle avait froid.

Souvent, elle souhaitait s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Hélas, cela n'arrivait pas et, souvent, elle était réveillée de façon douloureuse.

Aujourd'hui fut un peu différent. Certes, elle fut secouée comme un prunier, mais aucun coup ni Endoloris ne vint accompagner le secouement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul.

- Lève-toi ! Le Maître veut te voir !

L'homme qui la secouait avait dit cela en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux. Il se recula un peu pour qu'elle puisse se lever, ce qu'elle fit non sans difficulté.

- Suis-moi.

Il s'empara durement de son bras et l'entraîna hors du cachot. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs éclairés par des torches et montèrent des escaliers. La lueur du jour éblouit Wendy, qui avait perdu l'habitude d'une telle clarté. L'homme la guida à travers la demeure dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses pieds nus effleurèrent de la moquette douce ou du parquet lisse. Merveilleuse sensation après avoir depuis trop longtemps effleuré la pierre froide et rugueuse de la minuscule pièce dans laquelle on l'avait enfermée.

Dans un couloir, alors qu'elle était toujours tirée par le Mangemort, une porte s'ouvrit alors qu'ils passèrent. Elle tourna la tête et vit une femme, blonde, et un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, blond aussi. La femme ferma les yeux en la voyant et le garçon parut un peu horrifié. Mais elle ne put s'attarder sur leur physionomie car le Mangemort la tirait toujours.

Au bout d'un moment, Wendy dit :

- C'est dur, pas vrai ?

L'homme eut comme un petit sursaut avant de demander :

- Quoi donc ?

- De me regarder en face…

Il ne répondit pas et s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. Il pénétra dans la pièce et Wendy le suivit. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix…

Wendy se figea mais essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur. Devant elle, Voldemort se tenait droit, tranquille, impassible. Il y avait également Bellatrix Lestrange, qui la regardait comme on regardait un insecte particulièrement repoussant. Le loup-garou était également présent, la reluquant comme une hyène devant une carcasse appétissante. Et deux autres hommes dont l'un qui reluquaient ses jambes couvertes d'ecchymoses sans gène apparente.

Alors elle sut, mais pria de s'être trompée dans ses conclusions.

- La voici enfin, dit Voldemort de sa voix glacée et sifflante. Tu en as mis du temps, Peter !

Un mouvement à ses pieds attira l'attention de la jeune fille qui crut défaillir lorsqu'elle vit un énorme serpent. Voldemort suivit son regard et sourit au reptile, comme on sourirait à un chien assis à ses pieds.

- Je te présente Nagini.

Elle se demanda un instant si Voldemort avait de l'humour. Jugeant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle garda le "ravie de faire sa connaissance" pour elle.

Voldemort soupira en reportant son attention sur elle.

- Il se trouve que tu es inutile, dit-il. Quel que soit le nombre de fois que je te torturerais, notre ami Harry ne ressentira rien. Tu imagines sans peine mon désappointement.

Wendy déglutit.

- Donc, je crois que tu vas servir de repas à mon cher Nagini.

La jeune fille se raidit, ouvrit de grands yeux d'horreur et baissa le regard sur le serpent qui dardait sa langue fourchue vers elle.

"Non ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !" pensa-t-elle, paniquée.

Qu'était-il advenu de cette vision où elle se voyait courir loin de ce lieu ? Ou était l'homme qui devait la sauver et la porter, vu son manque de force ? Était-elle donc destinée à finir dans le corps d'un serpent géant ? Serpent qui s'approchait déjà d'elle, soit dit en passant.

- Maître, intervint le loup-garou.

Le temps se figea. Et le serpent s'arrêta, au grand soulagement de Wendy qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Fenrir ?

- Je me demandais… je pourrais l'avoir ? Une fraiche jeune fille, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut en avoir une.

- Je ne dirais pas non non plus, intervint celui qui reluquait ses jambes.

La gorge de Wendy se serra. Elle avait donc le choix entre être mangée par un serpent ou être violée puis tuée par deux Mangemorts. Elle ne saurait même pas dire quel était le moindre des maux.

- Très bien, dit Voldemort. Mais hors d'ici. Je ne la veux plus dans cette demeure.

Elle fixa un moment Voldemort avant de baisser les yeux sur Peter. Celui-ci leva enfin les yeux sur elle et elle le regarda profondément, avec le désir que ses yeux, si semblables à ceux de la femme qu'il a jadis trahie, le hantent.

Nagini baissa sa tête triangulaire, comme déçu de passer à côté d'un savoureux repas. Wendy se dit alors qu'il ferait de jolis escarpins et un sac admirable. Car pour dominer sa peur, il fallait qu'elle fixe ses pensées sur quelque chose et ce quelque chose actuel, c'était le serpent qui la fixait toujours, sa langue fourche sortant et entrant de sa gueule à intervalle régulier.

Fenrir et le Mangemort dont elle ignorait le nom s'emparèrent d'elle, la sortant de ses pensées habitées par des chaussures et des sacs en écailles de serpent, et l'entraînèrent hors de la pièce. Elle essaya de résister, mais les deux hommes étaient beaucoup plus forts qu'elle. Sans considération pour elle, ils la traînèrent sans douceur à travers la demeure et Wendy essaya de freiner la progression avec ses pieds. Elle ne put qu'attraper quelques brûlures à cause du frottement de la moquette sur ses talons. Ils l'emmenèrent dehors et jusque dans un petit bois, plus loin de la demeure. Ils la jetèrent par terre où Wendy resta étendue un moment, sans bouger. Finalement, puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle se redressa sur son séant et se tourna vers les deux hommes qui la regardèrent, une lueur dans leur regard et un sourire pervers.

- J'aime pas les proies qui ne se défendent pas, dit le loup-garou. Et toi Rowle ?

Celui-ci fit une moue sans quitter la jeune fille du regard. Puis, son sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Moi non plus, j'aime pas quand elles ne se défendent pas. Faut rendre le jeu, amusant.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, sourit le loup-garou.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se tourner vers Wendy, toujours assise sur le sol et horrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait. Un jeu ! Voilà tout ce qu'elle était pour eux ! Un amusement !

- On va compter jusqu'à dix, commença le loup-garou.

- Cours. Cours comme si ta vie en dépendait car… c'est le cas.

Wendy déglutit et se demanda un instant s'ils étaient sérieux.

- Un…

Sans attendre et sans savoir d'où elle tirait la force de se relever, Wendy se remit sur ses jambes et s'enfuit. Elle entendit le loup-garou rire tandis que l'autre Mangemort entamait le "deux".

Elle courut alors, ignorant ses muscles endoloris, ses pieds égratignés. Elle zigzagua entre les arbres le plus vite possible, espérant qu'à un moment ou à un autre, quelqu'un viendrait à son aide.

Elle n'entendait plus les Mangemorts compter et elle se mit à prier que c'était parce qu'elle était trop loin d'eux. Malheureusement, elle finit par entendre des bruits de course. La traque avait commencé. Ils étaient après elle. Elle était la proie, eux les prédateurs. Et alors qu'elle courait, elle revit les images d'un documentaire animalier où des lionnes coursaient une pauvre gazelle. Elle se dit alors qu'elle était la gazelle et les Mangemorts les lionnes. Et elle sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge quand elle se souvint que, malgré son désir de vivre, la gazelle avait été rattrapée par les lionnes…

La peur lui donna des ailes et elle parvint à accélérer. Elle essayait aussi de ne pas courir en ligne droite, ce qui lui fut bénéfique vu qu'ils commencèrent à lui lancer des sorts qui atteignirent les troncs plutôt qu'elle.

- C'est qu'elle court vite, la bougresse ! grogna Rowle.

Il semblait étonné et pour tout dire, Wendy elle-même s'étonnait de pouvoir tenir la distance. Mais elle y parvint et elle entendit les deux mages noirs tempêter contre sa vitesse. Malgré sa fatigue, son souffle court et son point de côté, Wendy continua, dans l'espoir de s'en sortir vivante. Mais…

En voulant jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour évaluer la distance qui la séparait de ses poursuivants, elle ne vit pas la racine qui sortait de terre. Elle buta contre celle-ci et tomba lourdement sur le sol. La chute l'étourdit un moment et lui coupa le souffle. Mais elle se releva et voulut reprendre sa course. Mais une main brusque s'empara de sa longue chevelure alors qu'elle partait. Elle fut tirée en arrière et elle tomba sur son séant, dans un cri de douleur et de désespoir.

- On te tient enfin ! se délecta le loup-garou en raffermissant sa poigne sur ses cheveux.

Un nouveau cri de douleur franchit ses lèvres. D'autres pas de course lui apprirent que Rowle arrivait lui aussi.

- Ah… tu… l'as… rattrapée… ! constata-t-il, essoufflé.

- Comme tu vois, dit Fenrir, tenant toujours les cheveux de sa proie. Et pendant que tu reprends tranquillement ton souffle, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai rattrapée.

Elle entendit Rowle râler un peu avant qu'il ne dise :

- Ok, mais ne l'abîme pas trop, que je puisse en profiter aussi.

Malgré la douleur et la peur, Wendy parvint à leur lancer un regard noir, détestant qu'on parle d'elle comme d'un objet. Mais cela ne les toucha pas.

D'un geste brusque, Fenrir lui lâcha les cheveux et la jeta au sol. Elle voulut se redresser mais le loup-garou se jeta sur elle et se mit à quatre pattes, dominant le corps de la jeune fille du sien.

C'est alors que Wendy fit la dernière chose qu'elle était en mesure de faire : en plus de se débattre pour éloigner son agresseur, elle poussa un hurlement qui déchira le silence de la forêt. Elle hurla encore et encore en donnant des coups, faisant s'envoler les rares oiseaux qui se trouvaient dans les environs. Le loup-garou immobilisa ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

- Mais tu vas te taire, oui ? ragea Fenrir. Rowle ! Lance-lui un sort pour qu'elle se taise !

Tandis que Rowle sortait sa baguette, la main de son acolyte partait déjà à la découverte de la cuisse de Wendy qui crut mourir de honte mais qui criait toujours.

- Tu te grouilles, ouais ? Elle me casse les oreilles, là !

Fenrir releva la tête pour voir ce que le Mangemort faisait et parut surpris. Pas autant que Wendy quand elle sentit le corps du loup-garou lui tomber dessus, inerte. Elle hurla encore plus fort et se débattit comme un beau diable. Constatant qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle s'extirpa de sous cette masse qui la dégoûtait et reculait. Elle recula un peu, se redressa et donna un coup de pied pour éloigner le corps du loup-garou. Elle resta un moment immobile à observer les yeux étrangement vides du Mangemort. Elle le crut mort durant une fraction de seconde, avant de comprendre qu'il avait été stupéfixié, comme en témoignait sa respiration.

Lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle ne put empêcher son corps de réagir et repoussa cette main.

- Wendy… fit une voix douce et grave, d'un ton rassurant.

Elle se retourna et son regard rencontra une paire d'yeux mordorés. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une autre silhouette et tourna la tête. Un grand sorcier se tenait près d'eux, avec une peau noire et une baguette en main. À ses pieds gisaient les deux traqueurs de Wendy.

- Wendy…

L'homme aux yeux mordorés l'appela doucement, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer. Il avait une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Son visage était inquiet, pourtant, il lui offrait un sourire et un regard doux, pour l'apaiser, la rassurer.

- On va t'emmener loin d'ici, d'accord ? dit-il. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Elle resta immobile, le fixant, n'osant croire à ce que cela voulait dire. L'homme noir s'approcha.

- Dépêche-toi, Remus, on ne va pas rester là indéfiniment. Prends-la et va-t'en.

- Je ne la toucherai pas tant qu'elle aura peur de moi ! répliqua ledit Remus.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, avec une expression encore plus douce. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer et son cœur déborder de gratitude.

- Tu es sauvée, tu comprends ? dit-il en lui tendant une main secourable.

Elle hocha la tête et mit sa main dans celle qu'il lui tendait. Il l'aide à se relever et, se rendant compte qu'elle ne tenait pas fort sur ses pieds, la prit dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui, retenant avec difficulté un sanglot qui l'étranglait. Elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et cacha son visage contre son épaule. Son sauveur se tourna vers l'autre homme. Celui-ci les regarda un instant et finit par hocher la tête.

- Je vais prévenir Dumbledore.

Et il transplana. Remus raffermit sa prise sur elle et transplana également. L'endroit où ils avaient atterri apparut tout de suite comme un havre de paix pour Wendy qui tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa destination. La maison qu'elle pouvait voir à travers ses larmes semblait de travers, mais elle était magnifique aux yeux de la jeune fille.

Puis, l'homme se mit en marche avec elle dans ses bras. Et elle comprit. Elle comprit que sa vision s'était réalisée. Elle était sauvée…

* * *

_"L'obscurité ne peut pas chasser l'obscurité seule la lumière le peut."_

Martin Luther King

°o0o°

Tadam ! :D

J'espère que ça vous a plu :3

N'oubliez pas : une review, c'est comme un cadeau pour l'auteur ! :D Et mieux encore ! J'ai vu qu'on pouvait mettre des images sur FFnet ! Je trouve ça cool ! Et bien, une review, un dessin fait par mes soins (même si je sais pas encore comment ça marche, je vais rectifier le tir xD). Mais ça ne vaudra malheureusement que pour ce chapitre car je peux mettre que 16 images xD Voilà ! :3

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :D

Abby


	5. Chapitre 4 - Le réveil difficile

Après une absence impardonnable, me revoici avec un quatrième chapitre ! :D

Et avec (enfin) l'apparition de Fred, s'il vous plaît ! :3

Un grand merci à **Lotelemna Nullame**, **Adara94 **et **EmilieBlack1293** pour leurs reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, vraiment ! *-*

**Jude **: Si je peuX me permettre, on dit les deux ! :P

J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Bisouilles et bonne lecture :3

Abby

°o0o°

Chapitre 4 : Le réveil difficile

_"La culpabilité est un sentiment irrationnel, le sentiment d'être responsable de tout le mal du monde. Le remords, lui exprime une nostalgie, le regret de ce qui aurait pu être et n'a pas été."_

Antonio Tabucchi

* * *

Harry était dans le jardin des Weasley, en train de jouer au Quidditch avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Même s'il n'était pas totalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, cela lui permettait au moins de se changer les idées. Et il devait bien avouer que la sensation qu'il ressentait en volant l'apaisait quelque peu.

Alors qu'il faisait un virage en tête d'épingle pour éviter Ginny qui se mit à rire, un "CRAC" sonore se fit entendre, bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Les quatre Gryffondor tournèrent la tête et virent Remus Lupin traverser la cour, transportant un corps dans ses bras. Hermione, Ron et Ginny jetèrent un coup d'œil à Harry qui blêmissait à vue d'œil. Tous avaient compris qui l'ancien professeur transportait.

D'un accord tacite, tous se posèrent au sol, abandonnèrent leur balai contre le mur et s'empressèrent d'entrer, Harry le premier. Dans le salon, ils virent Lupin déposer le corps qu'il portait sur le canapé et Mrs Weasley se pencher vers elle.

- Par Merlin, Remus… souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais… murmura Lupin.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Mrs Weasley s'affaira à regarder sa blessée et durant lequel les Gryffondor restèrent sur le pas de la porte. Lupin leva les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Harry. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement.

- Elle se réveille, couina Mrs Weasley.

Lupin se détourna d'Harry pour regarder vers le canapé.

- Wendy ? Tu n'as rien à craindre, d'accord ? Tu es en sécurité, à présent.

Harry entendit comme un sanglot étouffé, ce qui le poussa à avancer. Mrs Weasley se leva précipitamment et courut presque jusqu'à la cuisine. Le jeune homme se pencha au-dessus du dossier du canapé. La jeune fille qu'il y vit était pâle. Trop pâle. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient sales et emmêlés. Sa peau couverte de saletés, de coups et de coupures. Et ses vêtements, qu'il devina être un pyjama, étaient dans un était lamentable.

Il vit une larme couler sur sa joue, faisant une traînée dans la saleté qui la recouvrait tout entière. Puis, il la vit fermer les yeux et pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- Wendy ? fit doucement Remus.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur l'ancien professeur.

- Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Je veux dire, comprends-tu l'anglais ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche et parla, d'une voix rauque :

- Oui, je vous comprends…

Remus hocha la tête en souriant doucement. Il lui caressa la joue, essuyant la larme qui s'y était perdue.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, comme si elle était trop faible pour parler. Et c'était le cas. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder le plafond en attendant que le sommeil ne la prenne. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Et ce fut la première fois qu'il croisa son regard. Ses yeux verts étaient si semblables aux siens qu'Harry crut, une fraction de seconde, voir le reflet de son regard à lui. Et il vit, entre les mèches de ses cheveux sales, sur son front, une cicatrice. Il se pencha, écarta un peu plus les mèches pour voir la cicatrice dans son intégralité. Son souffle se serra. C'était la même que la sienne : en forme d'un éclair. Il retira sa main, troublé, et remarqua qu'elle le scrutait toujours. Mais elle ne dit rien.

Mrs Weasley revint alors, au pas de course avec des pots de baume, des potions et un verre d'eau. Wendy tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante qui posait ses affaires sur la table de chevet. Remus fit alors les présentations :

- Voici Molly Weasley. Tu es dans sa maison et c'est elle qui va prendre soin de toi.

Wendy fronça les sourcils et regarda Mrs Weasley qui lui souriait, bienveillante, voulant la mettre à l'aise.

- Weasley ? répéta Wendy. Comme… comme dans Bill Weasley ? Qui va… va se marier avec Fleur ?

Tous dans la pièce furent surpris.

- Et bien oui, dit Mrs Weasley en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, maternelle. Il s'agit de mon fils aîné.

Elle hocha la tête. Remus se leva et laissa la place à Mrs Weasley qui prit le verre d'eau. La jeune fille but quelques gorgées et s'étouffa à plusieurs reprises. Mais elle parvint à boire.

- Je vais maintenant te donner une potion de sommeil, prévint Mrs Weasley. Ainsi, tu ne ressentiras plus la douleur et je pourrais te soigner. D'accord ?

Wendy hocha la tête et but sans rechigner la fiole que lui tendait Mrs Weasley. Quelques secondes plus tard, sous les regards attentifs de Remus, Molly et Harry, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement.

Après avoir mis tout le monde à la porte du salon, Mrs Weasley entreprit de soigner Wendy, maudissant les barbares qui l'avaient mise dans cet état.

°o0o°

Harry était dans la cuisine, à attendre que Mrs Weasley – assistée de Ginny et Hermione – soigne Wendy. Autour de la table, Ron, Bill, Fleur et Lupin étaient aussi silencieux que lui. Le Survivant était en proie à des questions existentielles depuis qu'il avait vu Wendy. Sa sœur. Le sans famille avait finalement quelqu'un du même sang que lui.

Il but une gorgée de son verre d'un geste machinal, scrutant la porte de la cuisine et les bruits qui provenaient du salon. Mais rien. Juste une attende insupportable ponctué de gorgée de jus d'orange qui lui semblait avoir un goût de cendre. Et deux questions. Était-ce grave ? Qu'est-ce que les Mangemorts avaient bien pu lui faire subir ?

Il poussa un long soupir et tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, navrés. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Harry se leva précipitamment, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise. Il avait le cœur battant. Mrs Weasley et les deux Gryffondor entrèrent. Un silence plana.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda finalement Lupin, exprimant à haute voix la question que tous se posaient.

- Aussi bien qu'un séjour chez les Mangemorts le permet, soupira Molly. Nous avons soigné ses blessures et recouvert ses ecchymoses de baume.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Harry.

- Elle dort, lui apprit Hermione.

- Dans la chambre de Fred et George, ajouta Ginny.

- Je suis désolée, Harry. Tu vas devoir quitter cette chambre un moment.

Harry hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas très important pour lui.

- Il dormira dans ma chambre, dit Ron. Comme les autres fois.

- Oui, dit Mrs Weasley. Nous y avons déjà mis tes affaires.

Harry hocha la tête. Puis, il demanda :

- Je peux la voir ?

La rousse soupira, comme si elle avait redouté qu'il pose cette question. Mais Harry devait la poser. Il _devait_ la revoir pour assurer à son esprit fatigué que tout ça n'était pas qu'un rêve.

- Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir dire non pour le moment. Ça vaut mieux, pour elle _et _pour toi, d'attendre un. Surtout qu'elle dort profondément pour le moment.

Frustré, Harry pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Il prit sur lui et fit un effort pour ne pas en vouloir à Mrs Weasley. Elle faisait ça pour Wendy, après tout.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme à travers un brouillard pour Harry. Il ne remarqua même pas les regards inquiets que les Weasley, Hermione et Fleur lui lançaient à tout moment il ne remarqua pas le silence particulièrement pesant qui assombrit le dîner il ne remarqua par les regards encourageants que lui jetait Ginny. Il ne sut pas comment il se retrouva dans la chambre de Ron, à fixer le plafond, à ruminer de sombres pensées.

Ne tenant plus, il se leva, prit ses lunettes et quitta la chambre. Alors qu'il avait d'abord l'intention de rendre jusque dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage, il changea d'avis et se dirigea vers la chambre des jumeaux. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et entra sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller un nouveau-né. Il s'approcha du lit en retenant sa respiration. Et ce qu'il découvrit, à la lueur de la lune et des étoiles, ce fut un visage serein aux longs cheveux épars. Il comprit que Mrs Weasley l'avait lavée car ses cheveux semblaient soyeux et brillants.

Il la contempla un moment, essayant de voir un reflet de lui dans les traits de cette inconnue qui était pourtant sa sœur. Sa jumelle.

Il sourit, se traitant d'imbécile. Elle remua alors. Il remarqua qu'elle dormait à moitié découverte, serrant la couette du lit dans ses bras, sa jambe passant par-dessus. Elle portait une longue chemise blanche qui rappelait celles de Poudlard et un petit short sombre. Short qui laissait voir les nombreuses traces de coups et blessures qu'elle avait reçues et qui étaient toujours visibles, malgré les efforts de Mrs Weasley. Il comprit alors ce qu'elle entendant par "c'est mieux pour elle _et _pour toi"…

Il déglutit péniblement et murmura :

- Je suis désolé…

Puis il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son lit où il fut incapable de trouver le sommeil…

°o0o°

Fred venait de transplaner de l'appartement du Chemin de Traverse jusque devant la cour du foyer qu'il avait quitté depuis peu avec son double. Il était chargé de récupérer quelques-unes de leurs expériences afin de les ramener au magasin. C'est pourquoi il entra et se dirigea directement vers son ancienne chambre, décidant qu'il dirait bonjour à la famille après. Il monta les escaliers, ne rencontrant personne, et entra dans la pièce qu'il avait depuis toujours partagée avec son jumeau.

À peine entré, il se figea sur place, abasourdi. Refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, il s'approcha du lit qui fut jadis le sien. Une forme y dormait profondément. Au début, il crut que c'était Harry, à cause des cheveux noirs. Avant de se rendre compte que les cheveux étaient bien trop longs pour être ceux du meilleur ami de son petit frère… Et que la silhouette était aussi différente…

Le visage de la fille était serein et reposé. Elle tenait la couette dans un de ses bras, l'autre reposant le long de son corps. Une jambe était cachée par la couette, l'autre était au bord du lit. Elle portait une chemise trop grande pour être la sienne et en s'approchant, Fred put voir le minuscule F rouge brodé sur la poche, au niveau de la poitrine. Bien qu'ils soient jumeaux, Fred et George avaient toujours désiré avec leurs propres affaires, si bien que leur mère avait toujours marqué leurs vêtements d'un F et d'un G.

La fille remua et le regard du Weasley se posa sur ses jambes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en y découvrant les traces et marques. Il crut même deviner une ecchymose en forme de main…

Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea vers le bureau, prit ses expériences et sortit sans faire de bruit, de peur de réveiller l'inconnue.

Un peu perturbé par la rencontre qu'il venait de faire, Fred marcha tel un automate vers la cuisine, où il fut sûr de rencontrer quelqu'un (il y a _toujours_ quelqu'un dans la cuisine). Et en effet. Il y trouva Harry, Ron, Ginny et Fleur. Ils étaient anormalement silencieux et Fred remarqua les cernes sous les yeux du Survivant. Tous levèrent les yeux sur lui et le saluèrent.

- Ouais, salut, répondit Fred. Dites donc, c'est la fête ici !

Ron haussa les épaules, Ginny secoua la tête et Harry se rembrunit.

- Au fait, je viens de visiter mon ancienne chambre. Quelqu'un peut me dire qui est en train de dormir dans mon lit ?

Tous les visages convergèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le rouquin.

- Tu dois sûrement parler de ma sœur jumelle…

Fred faillit en lâcher ses expérience et il resta un moment bouche bée.

- Tu déconnes ? finit-il par dire.

- Non, dit Harry, la mine sombre. C'est bien ma sœur. Elle est arrivée hier.

Fred fronça les sourcils, se rappelant les marques qu'il avait vues sur les jambes de la fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas, Ginny se tourna vers son grand-frère :

- Les Mangemorts. Lupin l'a ramenée hier.

Ce qui expliquait la mine sombre d'Harry et les marques sur les jambes de la fille. Et il eut un peu peur de comprendre pourquoi une forme de main était présente sur la cuisse de l'endormie.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur, dit le rouquin à Harry.

- Sûrement parce que je ne le savais pas non plus, répliqua amèrement Harry.

Fred se tut, comprenant qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible. C'est Fleur qui répondit, sans le savoir, aux questions qu'il avait en tête :

- Elle allait à Beauxbâtons. Nous, nous la connaissions sous le nom de Wendy Andrews. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait voulu venir lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Mais elle était trop jeune, remarqua Ron.

- Oh, elle ne voulait pas participer. Juste voir Poudlard. Mrs Maxime a refusé.

- Comme c'est étonnant… commenta Harry.

- Bill et Lupin sont partis chercher des affaires à elle dans sa maison, en France, dit Fleur, comme si Harry n'avait rien dit.

- Et bien ! siffla Fred.

Les autres hochèrent sombrement la tête. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent, très vite suivi par un hurlement féminin. Tous sursautèrent avant de se précipiter vers le salon où ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix. Bill retenait Wendy par derrière tandis que celle-ci se débattait en hurlant. Les flammes de la cheminée étaient vertes et de la poudre de Cheminette jonchait le sol. Une valise et deux malles étaient par terre, près de la porte d'entrée. Ils comprirent alors que Bill était entré dans la maison avec les affaires de la jeune fille et qu'il l'avait surprise, poudre de Cheminette en main, prête à partie Merlin sait où.

Personne n'osait bouger, tous occupés à regarder la jeune fille se débattre en criant. Apparemment, elle parlait en français car personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle disait, à part Fleur. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, se dirigea vers son fiancé et la jeune fille et commença à lui parler en français, d'une manière apaisante. Wendy se calma instantanément et Bill se mit à genoux, tenant toujours la jeune fille.

Mrs Weasley, qui avait accourut du jardin où elle s'adonnait au dégnomage, vint aux côtés de Fleur. À deux, elles réussirent à calmer définitivement la jeune fille et Bill put enfin la lâcher et se relever.

- Où donc voulais-tu aller, ma chérie ? demanda doucement Mrs Weasley.

- Chez moi… répondit Wendy d'une voix rendue rauque à cause de ses hurlements.

Mrs Weasley semblait navrée et caressa les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, mais tes parents ne sont plus chez toi.

Wendy tourna la tête et tous purent voir qu'elle pleurait.

- Je sais. Ils sont au Japon…

- Japon ? répéta Fleur, surprise.

Wendy acquiesça.

- Je les ai envoyés au Japon, sans aucun souvenir de moi. C'était ça ou bien alors, ils mouraient…

Elle baissa la tête et pleura. Mrs Weasley posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

- Tu as bien fait, lui dit-elle. C'est très courageux ce que tu as fait. Tu as sauvé ta famille !

La jeune fille lança un regard reconnaissant à la rouquine qui lui sourit doucement, maternellement. Elle se releva et aida la brune à en faire autant en lui tendant une main. Celle-ci l'accepta et se releva doucement.

- Allez, viens. Je vais te reconduire à la chambre et regarder un peu tes blessures.

Puis, Mrs Weasley se tourna vers Ginny.

- Ginny chérie, tu veux bien lui préparer un petit-déjeuner ? Tu serais adorable.

La benjamine des Weasley hocha la tête et retourna dans la cuisine, suivie de Fleur.

Durant tout le temps que dura cet échange, Harry, Ron et Fred étaient restés silencieux et figés. Quand toutes les filles furent sorties, les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Bill se massait les bras.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Ron.

- Oui, répondit l'aîné de la fratrie. Juste qu'elle s'est défendue comme un beau diable ! Et son hurlement résonne encore dans mes oreilles…

- Et je crois que tu auras une joue enflée durant quelques jours, l'informa Fred.

Bill porta une main à son visage en grimaçant.

- Y a des chances… Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Fred en aurait presque oublié la raison de sa présence ici si son frère ne lui avait pas posé la question. Il montra alors les expériences qu'il tenait en mains.

- J'étais venu récupérer ça, répondit-il. On veut y travailler pour le magasin. D'ailleurs George doit m'attendre. A plus !

Les autres le saluèrent et Fred sortit de la maison pour transplaner. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Ron se frappa le front.

- Merde ! On aurait dû lui demander pour l'œil au beurre noir d'Hermione !

Harry avait complètement oublié qu'Hermione avait reçu un œil au beurre noir à cause d'une des expériences des jumeaux.

- On leur demandera la prochaine fois, dit Harry. Puis, il se peut que ta mère trouve le moyen d'effacer ça.

Ron hocha la tête, pas très convaincu par la dernière phrase de son meilleur ami. Puis, les deux Gryffondor aidèrent Bill à monter les affaires de Wendy.

°o0o°

Wendy était perdue. Elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité chez les Weasley, pourtant, la première chose qu'elle tenta de faire fut de rentrer chez elle, en France. C'était la seule pensée qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle s'était levée et avait trouvé le chemin du salon instinctivement. Elle avait vu le pot posé sur la cheminée et avait regardé à l'intérieur. De la poudre verte. Parfait. Elle en avait pris une grosse poignée. Elle l'avait lancée dans la cheminée où des flammes vertes étaient apparues. D'une voix rauque, elle avait annoncé l'adresse de sa maison en France. Mais au moment d'entrer dans les flammes qui la ramèneraient chez elle, elle s'était sentie happée en arrière, fermement maintenue par un homme. Ses peurs et ses souvenirs des jours passés chez les Mangemorts revinrent au galop et elle hurla, donna des coups, se tortilla pour se soustraire à celui qui la retenait. Fleur l'avait calmée en parlant en français. Puis Mrs Weasley la calma également, avant de la conduire dans la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter.

Elle fut soignée mais n'en prit pas vraiment conscience. Elle fronça les sourcils quand la rouquine lui tendit une fiole dont le contenu "l'aiderait à dormir quand elle aurait mangé". Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Heureusement, l'arrivée de celui qui l'avait retenue –Bill Weasley, avait-elle appris- et de deux autres garçons lui épargnèrent de le dire à haute voix. L'un des garçons était roux et devait sans doute être un Weasley. L'autre était brun et avait les mêmes yeux que Wendy. Harry. Les faux-jumeaux s'observèrent en silence tandis qu'ils posaient les affaires de la jeune fille dans la pièce. Une jeune rouquine apparut également, portant un plateau couvert de nourriture.

- Le petit-déjeuner est servi ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Ah ! Parfait ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Allez les garçons ! Ouste !

Les garçons sortirent et le contact visuel des Potter se brisa. Wendy déglutit péniblement quand elle vit Mrs Weasley poser la fiole près d'un jus d'orange.

- Euh… je dois aller… aux toilettes… murmura-t-elle.

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain.

Wendy hocha la tête et suivit la rousse jusqu'à ladite salle de bain. La jeune fille y entra et se soulagea, car elle devait vraiment y aller. Alors qu'elle se lavait les mains, elle redressa la tête et s'observa dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier. Son visage était aminci, ce qui donnait à ses yeux l'impression d'être énormes, de lui manger le visage. Ses longs cheveux avaient été lavés et peignés. Ils sentaient bon le muguet. Elle portait une chemise trop large et un petit short. Elle vit ses jambes couvertes des traces de tortures qu'on lui avait infligées. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur quand elle remarqua que Greyback avait laissé la trace de sa main sur sa cuisse droite.

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa chevelure. Qui avait causé sa perte. C'était à cause de ses cheveux qu'ils avaient réussi à l'attraper. Ils étaient trop longs et le Mangemort en avait profité pour s'en emparer. S'ils avaient été courts, elle aurait pu continuer à courir jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes viennent la secourir.

Avec un son étranglé, elle s'empara de ciseaux qui traînaient près de l'évier. C'étaient des petits ciseaux, destinés à couper les ongles. Mais Wendy allait leur trouver une autre utilité. Elle prit une petite mèche et coupa, au niveau du cou. Elle en prit une autre et coupa. Et c'est ainsi, petite mèche par petite mèche, que Wendy coupa ses maudits cheveux. Les longues mèches noires tombaient au sol, formant des arabesques.

Quand elle eut fini, elle resta droite, devant le miroir, ciseaux à la main, cheveux coupés de façon très inégale. Elle entendit la voix de Mrs Weasley derrière la porte mais ne répondit pas. La voix se fit insistante, inquiète, mais Wendy resta muette, à observer une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui était, pourtant, son propre reflet. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et Mrs Weasley entra, paniquée. Wendy la fit se figer et regarder le sol dans le miroir. Elle lâcha les ciseaux qui touchèrent le sol dans un petit bruit sec.

Sans qu'elle le veuille, Wendy se mit à pleurer, ses larmes dévalant ses joues, sa respiration devenant haletante. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et tomba à genoux, au milieu de mèches ébène. Elle sentit Mrs Weasley la prendre dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux, tout en murmurant des phrases apaisantes. Wendy avait envie à la fois de la repousser et de se laisser aller dans cette étreinte maternelle.

- Les cheveux… hoqueta-t-elle. C'est à cause des cheveux !

Elle resta un long moment à pleurer dans les bras chaleureux de la rousse qui s'efforçait de la calmer. Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, Wendy consentit à suivre la mère Weasley jusque dans la chambre des jumeaux de la maison. Elle se demanda vaguement où ils dormaient vu qu'elle occupait leur chambre mais ne dit rien. Elle dévora le plateau que la fille Weasley avait apporté et but la fiole de potion pour dormir sans rechigner.

Elle plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve…

* * *

_"L'important ce n'est pas tellement d'avoir des souvenirs, c'est toujours de régler ses comptes avec eux."_

Umberto Eco

°o0o°

Et voilà :D

J'espère que ça vous a plu :3 N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont les plus beaux cadeaux que vous pouvez donner aux auteurs ! Et aujourd'hui, c'est la journée de la générosité (si, si) ! Soyez donc généreux, donnez-moi plein de cadeaux (a).

A bientôt pour la suite ! ^o^

Bisouilles !


	6. Chapitre 5 - Première confrontation

Et voici, et voilà ! :D Abby reprend du service sur tout les fronts ! :3

Un grand merci à **Elo**, **Adara94**,** Roselia001 **et **Enchanteress of Mind **pour leurs reviews *-* Merciiiiiii beaucoup :3

**Elo **: Merci pour ta review ! :D Je suis contente que tu trouves Wendy attachante, ça me fait plaisir ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira, bien sûr :3 N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :D

Ah oui, avant que j'oublie ! _Les phrases en italique dans les dialogues _sont dites en **français** ^^ Voilà :D

°o0o°

Chapitre 5 : Première confrontation

_"Chacun de nous accepte la réalité du monde auquel il est confronté."_

Peter Weir

* * *

Wendy était assise sur un tabouret, dans la salle de bain. Contre un énorme acte de volonté, elle avait accepté de se lever, après trois jours plongée dans un sommeil sans rêve réconfortants durant lesquels elle ne se réveillait que pour manger et se soulager. Mais elle savait que cela ne pouvait plus continuer et avait-elle fini par accepter quand Mrs Weasley lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment cachée à la réalité. N'empêche le lit dans lequel elle dormait était confortable…

C'est pourquoi, après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillée en fouillant dans ses malles –qu'elle avait été plus que surprise de retrouver là- elle avait accepté que Mrs Weasley rectifie sa coupe de cheveux. Assise sur un tabouret, elle laissait la rouquine égaliser ses mèches. Mais elle gardait la tête baissée, incapable de soutenir le regard terne que lui lançait son reflet, dans le miroir. Et elle devait admettre que la présence de la fille Weasley l'embarrassait un peu. Même beaucoup… Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, d'abord ? Curiosité mal placée ?

- Tu as les cheveux très fins, commenta Mrs Weasley en coupant une mèche.

- Oui, répondit Wendy. Comme ma mère.

Là, elle redressa la tête. Non pas pour se regarder, elle. Mais pour voir la réaction des deux rouquines. Et cela l'amusa de les voir gênées, ne sachant pas de qui elle parlait. Cela lui procura une espèce de satisfaction sadique.

"Ça vous apprendra à cacher la vérité !" pensa Wendy en rebaissant la tête.

Quand la séance de coiffure fut terminée, Wendy lança un bref regard à sa nouvelle coupe avant de remercier Mrs Weasley.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, voyons, répondit-elle en souriant. Viendras-tu manger avec nous ou préfères-tu manger dans ta chambre.

Sa chambre… ? Ce n'était pas _sa _chambre. Dans sa chambre, il y a des posters de joueurs de Quidditch beaux et musclés. Dans sa chambre, il y a des bouquins et des romans, autant moldus que sorciers. Dans sa chambre, il n'y a qu'un seul lit. Et dans sa chambre, ce lit est recouvert de draps d'un vert tendre. Non, ce n'était pas _sa_ chambre. Pourtant, la demande de Mrs Weasley la prit tellement au dépourvu que, sans vraiment réfléchir, elle répondit :

- Dans ma chambre…

Elle lut qu'elle avait un peu déçu les deux Weasley. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. Non, elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir leurs regards chargés de pitié et de compassion. Elle ne voulait pas les voir inquiets au moindre de ses gestes. Elle ne voulait pas _le_ voir. Pas encore.

- Je ne me sens pas bien… ajouta-t-elle.

Mrs Weasley sourit, bien que, dans ses yeux soit encore visible une trace de déception.

- Bien sûr ma chérie. On comprend.

Oui, elles comprenaient. Mais elles étaient déçues quand même. Wendy essaya de ne pas culpabiliser.

- Vas-y, on va t'apporter un plateau.

- Merci…

Elles répondirent d'un sourire tandis que Wendy sortait de la salle d'eau. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle retrouva la chambre qu'elle occupait pour le moment et qui avait, d'après la benjamine Weasley, appartenu à ses frères jumeaux. Elles lui avaient dit leurs noms mais Wendy les avait déjà oubliés. Comme ceux de tous les autres… Faut dire, elle était tellement concentrée sur la contemplation de ses doigts que leurs paroles étaient entrées par une oreille pour ressortir de l'autre. Le seul dont elle retenait le nom, c'était Bill Weasley. Faut dire, Gabrielle Delacour en parlait tellement qu'il était impossible pour elle de l'oublier. Ce qu'elle avait pu casser les oreilles de tout le monde avec "le-fiancé-roux-anglais-de-sa-sœur-qui-est-hyper-cool-et-qu'elle-espère-pouvoir-sortir-avec-l'un-de-ses-nombreux-frères-un-jour"…

Poussant un soupir, la jeune fille se passa une main dans ses cheveux devenus courts et s'assit sur le lit qu'on lui avait assigné depuis son arrivée. Son regard vagabonda un peu partout sur la chambre et notamment sur des caisses en carton, qui devaient appartenir aux jumeaux, et sur ses malles, sagement posées dans un coin. Elle ne les avait pas vidées, trouvant déplacé de ranger ses vêtements dans une armoire qui n'était pas la sienne.

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle porta la main à son collier. Aussitôt, elle pensa à sa meilleure amie qui devait se faire un sang d'encre pour elle. Wendy essaya de refouler la boule de culpabilité qui se logea dans son ventre. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait fait pour protéger les personnes qu'elle aimait. Tant pis si Océane devait la maudire, à l'heure qu'il est. Le principal, c'est qu'elle soit vivante. Et ses parents…

Wendy était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta quand on frappa à la porte. Reprenant ses esprits, elle alla ouvrir, s'attendant à voir la fille Weasley (c'était quoi son nom, déjà ? Ginna ? Non, ça terminait par un i, elle en était sûre…), aussi fut-elle surprise de découvrir Fleur Delacour.

_- Bonjour !_ lui dit-elle en français.

_- Salut…_ répondit Wendy, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Elle se déporta alors pour que la grande blonde puisse entrer. Elle posa le plateau sur le bureau, à côté d'objets douteux auxquels Wendy n'avait osé toucher.

_- Comment te sens-tu ?_

Fleur s'était tournée vers elle, tout en lançant une de ses longues mèches derrière son épaule.

Wendy se demanda un instant si elle lui avait bien posé la question qu'elle venait d'entendre. À voir la blonde attendre, elle en conclut que oui, elle lui avait bien posé la question… Mais qu'était-elle censée répondre… ?

_- Ça va,_ finit-elle par répondre en haussant les épaules. _Ça aurait pu aller mieux, mais ça aurait pu être pire aussi._

Elle sourit intérieurement, surprise d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Fleur.

_- Tant mieux. Les autres sont inquiets pour toi, tu sais ? Surtout Harry…_

À ce nom, Wendy redressa la tête. Fleur le remarqua et continua, en hochant la tête.

_- Oh oui, il était tellement mal depuis ton enlèvement. Surtout que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne savait rien de ton existence._

_- Les gens se sont efforcés de la lui cacher_, lui rappelai-je.

_- Donc, tu étais au courant ?_ s'étonna la française.

Avait-ce été un piège pour lui tirer les vers du nez ? Si c'était le cas, Wendy n'apprécia pas du tout la manœuvre. Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, le regard fixé sur le plateau de nourriture. Comprenant le message implicite de la brune, Fleur sourit et sortit, lui souhaitant un bon appétit.

Une fois seule, Wendy s'assit prudemment au bureau et prit garde de ne pas toucher aux objets qui semblaient être d'origine artisanale. Il lui semblait avoir entendu assez souvent les mots "farce" et "attrape" quand la cadette parlait de ses frères jumeaux et elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

Wendy mangea du bout des lèvres, se traitant d'idiote : elle aurait dû demander à Fleur de désensorceler son médaillon ! Ou de lui prêter sa baguette pour en sortir ses objets fétiches elle-même.

Jetant un coup d'œil au plateau, Wendy se dit qu'une fois qu'il serait vide, elle descendrait le rendre à Mrs Weasley. Ainsi, elle pourrait lui demander ce service. Elle préférait demander à la maîtresse de maison plutôt qu'à Fleur. Résolue, la jeune fille se mit à manger.

°o0o°

"D'où une idée aussi stupide m'est-elle donc venue, par la barbe de Merlin !"

Telle était la pensée de Wendy lorsque, ayant terminé son plateau repas, elle l'avait pris et était descendue pour le ramener en cuisine. Elle s'était même dit qu'elle demanderait un autre de ces délicieux muffins au chocolat moelleux, s'il y en avait encore. Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu que tout le monde se donnerait rendez-vous en ces lieux ! Puis, elle se dit que c'était normal : il était midi. Et à midi, les gens normaux mangent. Et ils étaient normaux, y a pas de doute. C'est pourquoi elle se retrouva immobile derrière la porte, son plateau vide en main, hésitante.

"Et si je remontais, ni vu ni connu ? Et j'attends que quelqu'un vienne prendre le plateau vide ? Oui, c'est une bonne idée."

Puis, l'idée que ce soit Fleur qui vienne chercher le plateau la fit grimacer. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui tire les vers du nez. Mais alors, vraiment pas ! C'est ce qui la décida.

Se penchant, elle regarda par l'embrassure de la porte afin de comptabiliser le nombre de paires d'yeux qui allaient la dévisager. Sept. Ouh là. Ça fait beaucoup, quand même… Un frisson d'appréhension la parcourut.

"Bon, tu te reprends, oui ou non ? Tes parents étaient des Gryffondor, il me semble ! Sois leur fille !"

Elle remercia sa voix intérieure car c'est la dernière phrase qui acheva de la décider. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se campa fermement sur ses pieds et tendit une main vers la porte. Comme elle s'y attendait, les sept personnes attablées se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Il y eut un silence durant lequel Wendy endura les regards en rougissant.

- Euh… Je venais rapporter le plateau… expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête, ne supportant plus leurs regards.

- Oh, mais il n'y a pas de souci, fit joyeusement Mrs Weasley en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et prit le plateau que celle-ci lui tendit.

- J'espère que tu as bien mangé ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Wendy lui rendit un semblant de sourire.

- Oui, c'était très bon, dit-elle. En fait… je me demandais…

Puis, elle s'interrompit. Était-elle prête ? Prête à affronter la pitié des autres, qu'elle avait fuie il n'y a pas une heure ? Prête à affronter leurs regards –_son_ regard ?

- Oui ? l'encouragea Mrs Weasley.

Wendy déglutit péniblement, consciente d'être le centre d'intérêt.

- C'est que… votre muffin était très bon et… euh… je…

- Oh, mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley, ravie. Si tu veux, il reste une place à côté de Ginny !

Voilà ! C'était Ginny ! Et pas Ginna ! Mais au moins, elle n'avait pas été loin de la vérité.

Ginny donc, sourit et tira la chaise à côté d'elle. Hésitant encore, la brune s'y dirigea et s'y assit tandis que Mrs Weasley s'affairait à lui préparer son muffin. La fille en face de Wendy lui sourit et il lui semblait l'avoir déjà aperçue. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait aidé Mrs Weasley à la soigner, comme Ginny. Mais, ce qui la frappa, c'était son œil…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la table et remarqua qu'Harry et un garçon roux de leur âge la regardaient. S'empourprant, elle baissa la tête. Personne ne fit rien pour briser le silence et Wendy regretta d'être descendue. Trouvant le silence vraiment insupportable, elle redressa la tête et regarda la brune aux cheveux broussailleux en face d'elle :

- Pourquoi t'as un œil au beurre noir ?

La brune fut surprise avant de grimacer.

- J'ai serré un télescope un peu trop fort… répondit-elle, penaude.

Wendy ouvrit de grands yeux pendant que Harry, Ginny et son frère riaient doucement. La brune se demanda si elle avait bien compris.

- Un télescope ? répéta-t-elle. Comme ceux qu'on utilise pour l'Astronomie ?

Le frère de Ginny rit plus fort et Wendy en fut gênée. Avait-elle dit une bêtise ? Peut-être que son anglais n'était pas aussi bon qu'elle le pensait…

- Pas vraiment, répondit Hermione en faisant la moue et en assassinant le roux du regard. C'était un télescope arrangé par Fred et George. Il m'a donné un coup de poing.

Les yeux de Wendy s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Ce devait être les jumeaux dont elle occupait la chambre. Elle se félicita de n'avoir touché à rien.

- Fred et George aiment tout ce qui a un lien avec les farces douteuses, expliqua Ginny. Ils ont dû se dire qu'un télescope qui donne un coup de poing quand tu t'approches pour regarder à travers, c'était drôle…

- Ouais, je suis trop morte de rire, là… grinça la brune.

- Et on sait pas le soigner ? demanda Wendy.

Après tout, Mrs Weasley avait fait des miracles sur elle. Pourquoi laisser cette pauvre fille avec un œil poché ?

- Ça ne part pas… soupira Mrs Weasley en posant un muffin devant Wendy.

- Merci.

Elle eut un sourire éclatant en réponse.

- C'est pour ça que je pense que je vais torturer ces deux imbéciles avant de les tuer. Puis, je me débarrasserais discrètement des corps, dit la brune très calmement.

- Bien sûr Hermione, tout le monde te croit ! ironisa le roux.

La cadette Weasley, c'est Ginny. La brune aux cheveux épais, c'est Hermione. Jusque là, c'était pas trop difficile.

- J'ai bien fait de ne pas toucher aux objets douteux sur leur bureau, alors… dit-elle avant de mordre dans le muffin.

- Et comment ! fit le roux. Ils pensaient pas à mal, mais bon, leurs prototypes sont pas géniaux…

Heureuse d'avoir un peu réchauffé l'atmosphère, Wendy continua la conversation.

- Et ils font quoi avec ces télescopes donneurs de coups de poing ?

- Oh, ils les vendront sûrement dans leur boutique quand ils seront opérationnels, soupira Ginny. De farce et attrapes, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogatif de la brune.

Ah oui, ça lui revenait, maintenant. Ils ont même un appartement au-dessus de leur magasin.

- M'man, on pourrait vraiment pas aller voir leur boutique ? implora le roux.

- On ira quand vous aurez reçu vos listes d'achats, pas avant, répliqua Mrs Weasley. C'est trop dangereux.

- Mais M'man, ce n'est que le Chemin de Traverse, plaida le roux.

- Ne discute pas, Ron. Non, c'est non !

Donc, le roux s'appelle Ron. En le regardant faire une moue déçue, elle se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de difficulté à se rappeler son prénom : il n'avait que trois lettres.

Elle mordit une nouvelle fois dans son muffin et son regard rencontra un autre : des iris vertes, la sondant. Bien qu'elle n'aimât pas être observée ainsi, Wendy soutint le regard de son vis-à-vis. Harry.

- Content que tu ailles mieux, lui dit-il.

Puis, il se leva et quitta la pièce, jetant un froid sur ses occupants. Wendy se raidit et pâlit. Soudain, le muffin lui sembla fade.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Hermione en souriant. Il ne se sent pas très bien, pour le moment. Mais sache qu'il est vraiment content que tu te sentes mieux.

Wendy la remercia d'un sourire. Même si cela n'enlevait rien au malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis que son jumeau était sorti, elle remerciait la brune d'avoir essayé de la réconforté. Ensuite, Fleur monopolisa la conversation en parlant de son mariage avec Bill Weasley. Wendy l'écouta par pure politesse, se demandant vaguement pourquoi le fiancé de la blonde avait une joue rouge et gonflée…

°o0o°

Après le repas, Wendy s'était empressée de rejoindre la chambre des jumeaux, n'oubliant pas de remercier encore et encore Mrs Weasley pour le muffin. C'est une fois dans la chambre qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de lui demander de l'aide pour mon médaillon…

_- Ce que je peux être bête, parfois ! _ragea-t-elle.

De dépit, elle se laissa tomber en travers du lit d'un des jumeaux Weasley, le remerciant en pensée de lui prêter son lit. Rha, si seulement elle pouvait utiliser la magie ! Mais même si elle était majeure, ça ne réglerait pas son problème : sa baguette était dans son pendentif.

_- Et misère !_ soupira-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et porta les mains à son cou. Elle y détacha son collier et le posa sur le lit, à côté du sien.

"Peut-être que si je me concentre assez, je pourrais utiliser de la magie sans ma baguette ?"

Outre le fait que ce soit interdit, il se trouve que Wendy n'arriva à rien ! Elle eut beau s'user les yeux à fixer sa bille verte, rien ne se passa. Et c'est ainsi, agenouillée devant un lit bien fait, à fixer un collier, que Ginny la trouva, peu après, après avoir frappé à la porte et être entrée. Wendy leva les yeux et les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent, surprises.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? finit pas demander la rouquine.

- Euh… J'essaie de désensorceler mon collier… répondit Wendy.

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent encore plus et la brune s'empourpra. Elle devait avoir l'air complètement stupide, agenouillée à côté d'un lit, à fixer un pendentif. C'est pourquoi elle soupira, prit sa chaîne et s'assit sur "son" lit.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Ginny en profita pour entrer dans la chambre et fermer la porte. Puis, elle s'installa sur le lit, à côté de celui que Wendy occupait.

- Doooonc, fit Ginny. Tu as ensorcelé ton collier ?

- Pas moi, avoua Wendy. Je ne suis pas encore majeure. C'est ma meilleure amie qui l'a fait.

- Et… il fait quoi, ton collier ensorcelé ? demanda Ginny après un silence.

- Il ne fait rien du tout. Il renferme mes objets fétiches.

Voyant la rousse hausser un sourcil, Wendy entreprit de lui expliquer :

- Océane a enfermé mes objets préférés à l'intérieur. Ma baguette magique en fait partie… J'aimerais bien les récupérer…

Ginny sembla réfléchir, puis elle poussa une exclamation, se leva précipitamment et sortit de la chambre, sans un mot, laissant une Wendy perplexe assise sur un lit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour comprendre : peu après, Ginny revenait dans la chambre, en tirant son frère aîné par la main. Celui-ci semblait aussi perplexe que Wendy quand il entra dans la chambre.

- Voilà ! claironna la rousse.

- Voilà quoi ? interrogea Bill, exprimant à haute voix la question que Wendy se posait.

- Tu es un briseur de sorts ! déclara Ginny. Et il se trouve que Wendy a besoin de ton aide !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Bill.

Puis, Wendy réalisa où la jeune Weasley voulait en venir et un élan de gratitude l'emporta. Elle se leva en souriant, en serra son collier entre ses mains.

- Oui, j'aurais en effet besoin de votre aide. En fait, j'ai…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! fit Bill.

Wendy perdit son sourire pendant que Ginny observait son frère avec méfiance.

- Pas de "vous" entre nous. Après tout, tu m'as presque arraché la tête…

Il avait dit ça en lui montrant sa joue. Celle qui était rouge et enflée. Wendy rougit, embarrassée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité du moment où elle lui avait infligé un coup pareil…

- Je… je suis désolée… bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il. Alors, à quoi dois-je jeter un sort ?

Wendy lui adressa un sourire gêné et lui tendit son collier. Il prit la perle entre ses doigts et l'observa.

- Ma meilleure amie y a enfermé mes objets fétiches à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-elle. Pourriez-vous… Pourrais-tu les en sortir ?

- Elle a fait ça ? s'étonna Bill. Elle a quel âge, ta copine ?

- Dix-sept ans.

Bill siffla d'admiration.

- Et bien chapeau ! Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour une fille de son âge !

- Elle a eu un peu de mal, concéda Wendy. Mais elle a toujours été très douée en enchantements.

- Ça, je veux bien le croire ! affirma Bill. Bon…

Il posa le collier de Wendy sur le second lit et sortit sa baguette. Il la tendit et se concentra, sûrement pour déterminer la magie qu'Océane avait utilisée. Ensuite, il marmonna des formules tout aussi compliquées que celles que son amie avait prononcées pour ensorceler la perle verte. Au bout d'un moment, des entrelacs de lumière sortirent du pendentif, et peu à peu, les objets préférés de Wendy apparurent sur le lit, au grand bonheur de celle-ci. Elle se serait presque jetée sur sa baguette magique tant elle était heureuse de la revoir. Mais elle préférait attendre que Bill ait fini. Quand ce fut le cas, il baissa sa baguette et soupira.

- Tout y est ? demanda-t-il, en souriant à Wendy.

Celle-ci observa les objets apparus et finit pas hocher la tête avec gratitude.

- Oui. Merci beaucoup !

- Y a pas de quoi ! Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, mesdemoiselles, je vais de ce pas aller rassurer notre chère mère qui se demande encore pourquoi son pauvre fils a été enlevé sans raison.

Il s'inclina, moqueur, et sortit de la chambre, laissant Wendy et Ginny seules. La brune prit sa baguette et la serra. Plus jamais, elle ne s'en séparerait, décida-t-elle.

- Merci, Ginny, dit-elle.

- C'était avec plaisir, sourit la rouquine. Contente d'avoir pu t'aider.

Le sourire qu'elles s'échangèrent fut plus que les paroles ne pourraient jamais exprimer. Ginny insista pour qu'elle range ces objets si précieux dans la table de chevet, à côté du lit qu'elle occupait.

- Mais… voulut protester Wendy pendant que la rousse ouvrait le tiroir.

- Pas de mais qui tienne. Tu sais, Fred n'a plus besoin de cette table de chevet : il ne vit plus ici.

- Mais… c'est à lui quand même.

- T'inquiète pas, rassura Ginny. Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en voudra pas, tu sais…

Wendy finit par céder et, à l'aide de cette jeune fille étonnante, elle rangea un vieux roman, un cadre avec une photo la représentant avec ses parents adoptifs, un porte-clés en forme d'une plume d'argent avec trois clefs, un bracelet en argent et une vieille montre à gousset dans la table de chevet. En rencontrant le regard interrogatif de son vis-à-vis concernant ces deux derniers objets, la brune eut un petit sourire triste.

- Le bracelet appartenait à ma mère. La montre à mon père. Je la donnerai à Harry quand…

"Quand nous ne serons plus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre", faillit-elle dire. Mais Ginny n'avait apparemment pas besoin qu'elle s'exprime à haute voix pour comprendre car elle hocha la tête avec gravité.

- J'espère qu'un jour, vous vous entendrez aussi bien que moi je m'entends avec mes frères.

Wendy garda le silence un moment, se rappelant la fuite d'Harry pendant le repas.

- Je l'espère aussi… murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Mais, décidant qu'elle n'était pas prête à entamer le sujet pour le moment, Wendy changea vite de sujet de conversation. Et, à sa grande surprise, parler avec la fille Weasley la détendit. La rousse, heureuse, se mit à parler de sa famille et, cette fois, Wendy retint les prénoms de tous ses frères.

La brune sourit. Ginny l'avait aidée aujourd'hui, en ramenant son frère aîné dans cette chambre. Et ça, Wendy ne l'oublierait jamais.

"Jamais !" se promit-elle en serrant sa baguette un peu plus fort.

* * *

_"On ne sait pas quand un livre, un mot, une phrase peut tomber au bon moment dans la tête de quelqu'un et l'aider à changer, à vivre... "_

Abla Farhoud

°o0o°

Et voilà :D

Alors ? Verdict ? xD Vous avez aimé, détesté, adoré ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review :3 Ou même une grande, je ne vous en voudrai pas xD

Bisous, à la prochaine ! :D

Abby


	7. Chapitre 6 - Dialogue

Je m'épate moi-même d'avoir publié si vite xD On peut dire merci à ma coupure d'Internet d'hier xD

Je tiens à remercier **Roselia001**, **Jude June** et **Rawenal717** pour leurs reviews ! Si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir ! *-*

**Jude June **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D Voici la suite et une petite évolution avec Harry. Je réserve Fred pour la suite ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Alors, pour la suite, je me baserai autant sur les livres que sur les films, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ Dans ce chapitre, j'ai repris certains dialogues du 6ème livre ^^

Bonne lecture à toutes ! ^o^

°o0o°

Chapitre 6 : Dialogue

_"Rapprocher les hommes n'est pas le moyen le plus sûr de les réunir."_

Louis de Bonald

* * *

Wendy était debout devant le bureau de Fred et George. Comme ils avaient été deux à l'occuper, il était plus long que la moyenne, afin que les deux frères puissent s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre pour travailler. Mais d'après Ginny, ils avaient peu utilisé ce meuble, si ce n'est pour y déposer leurs inventions. Inventions qui s'y trouvaient encore et qu'elle n'était toujours pas décidée à toucher. L'œil au beurre noir de la pauvre Hermione l'en dissuadait.

Fronçant les sourcils, Wendy réfléchit. Cette nuit, des visions l'avaient assaillie. Mais c'était étrange. D'habitude, ses visions sont précises, claires. Elle avait vu, par exemple quels seraient les Mangemorts qui lui rendraient visite, la nuit de son enlèvement. Maintenant, ses visions étaient floues, comme si elle observait des scènes à travers de l'eau… Elle ne distinguait plus l'environnement, ni les visages des personnes concernées. Les sons lui parvenaient, comme étouffés. Ça l'énervait. En des temps pareils où les journaux ne parlaient que de meurtres ou de disparitions, ses visions auraient été plus qu'utiles.

Détournant les yeux du télescope qui avait donné un coup de poing à Hermione, Wendy sortit de la chambre et descendit. C'était le matin et le petit déjeuner était passé. Elle mangeait avec les autres, maintenant. Elle parlait surtout avec Ginny, qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Hermione aussi lui faisait la conversation. Parfois, Fleur lui parlait en français. Tout le monde faisait l'effort de lui adresser la parole. Sauf Harry. Certes, elle ne s'était pas attendue à des embrassades et à passer tout son temps avec son jumeau, mais quand même. Depuis le jour où elle avait mangé pour la première fois dans la cuisine, il n'était plus parti. Mais bon, elle ne se sentait pas fort acceptée pour autant.

Une fois dans le jardin du Terrier, elle prit une profonde inspiration. L'air frais la revigorait, lui permettant un moment d'oublier ses visions qui la tourmentaient de pas leur inaccessibilité.

Entendant un bruit bizarre, elle tourna la tête pour voir, dans le potager, Harry et Ron qui faisaient tourner des trucs bizarres dans leurs mains avant de les jeter le plus loin possible. Écarquillant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que ces "trucs bizarres" bougeaient, se débattaient… étaient vivantes en fait.

Préférant ne pas savoir de quoi il en retournait, elle se dirigea vers le poirier des Weasley contre lequel elle s'accota. Son regard se perdit dans les étendues d'herbe d'un vert tendre, coloré par un beau soleil d'été. Elle sourit devant la beauté d'un tel spectacle. Elle était tellement plongée dans cette beauté qu'elle n'entendit pas le pas léger de celui qui s'approchait. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence que quand il se racla la gorge. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Je… Je me demandais juste si tu allais bien.

Fronçant les sourcils devant une sollicitude si soudaine, Wendy hocha la tête.

- Oui, ça va.

- Ah. Comme tu étais appuyée à l'arbre, j'ai eu un peu peur que tu te sentes mal. Avec ce que tu as vécu…

Il voulait sans aucun doute parler de son enlèvement. Souvent, elle croisait le regard de son frère sur elle. Regard où parfois elle lisait de la peine, de la colère, de la culpabilité.

- Non, ça va, t'inquiète, dit-elle pour le rassurer. Mrs Weasley a fait des miracles et je n'ai aucune séquelle.

_"Si ce n'est mes visions floues…"_ ajouta-t-elle en elle-même.

Harry hocha la tête, le visage neutre. Il semblait hésiter entre partir et rester. Puis, il lui dit quelque chose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre :

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ? demanda Wendy en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

- Que tu aies été enlevée, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, dit-elle doucement. J'aurais pu l'éviter… ajouta-t-elle beaucoup plus bas.

- Et que tu l'aies appris comme ça… Comment ça tu aurais pu l'éviter ?

Wendy avait pensé qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle s'était trompée. Soupirant, elle reporta son attention sur l'herbe dont le vert l'enchantait.

- Ce n'est pas Tu-Sais-Qui qui m'a appris que tu étais mon frère, annonça-t-elle. Je le savais depuis que j'avais quatorze ans. Je l'ai appris avant d'entrer en quatrième.

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais venir, pour le Tournoi, comprit-il.

Elle acquiesça.

- Qui te l'a dit ? demanda-t-il, cachant difficilement une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

- Personne, répondit Wendy. J'ai appris ça toute seule, comme une grande, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle rencontra le regard sceptique du Survivant et comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas. Pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, Wendy décida de lui dire toute la vérité. Après qu'on lui ait caché pendant près de seize ans qu'il n'était pas seul, elle lui devait bien ça. Puis, elle partageait chacune de ses blessures. Il pouvait bien partager ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aie l'esprit ouvert car peu de personne me croit, lui dit-elle.

Elle s'adossa au poirier pour se trouver face à Harry, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa dans les yeux. Il lui adressa un sourire désabusé.

- Après tout ce que j'ai pu voir ou vivre, je ne crois pas que tu puisses réellement me surprendre.

Avec un sourire en coin, elle leva un sourcil.

- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, si j'étais toi…

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de lever un sourcil. Wendy laissa durer le silence un moment avant de déclarer :

- J'ai des visions. Enfin, j'avais…

La réaction de Harry fut juste celle qu'elle espérait : yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte, bras ballants.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai des visions. Difficiles à interpréter parfois, mais bon… C'est grâce à elles que j'ai appris que j'étais la sœur du célèbre Harry Potter. C'est aussi grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé une photo de nous, bébés, dans le bureau de mon père… adoptif.

Elle avait failli ne pas dire le dernier mot. Pour elle, les Andrews étaient ses parents : ils l'avaient recueillie, élevée, aimée. Ils lui avaient même donné leur nom pour la protéger. Elle savait que maintenant, elle serait appelée Wendy Potter. Même si cela lui faisait plaisir de porter son vrai nom, elle ressentait ça comme une trahison envers Eric et Mérédith Andrews.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Je n'en ai pas l'air ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu aurais pu m'envoyer une lettre !

Le ressentiment se faisait sentir dans sa voix et, d'un côté, elle pouvait le comprendre.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le cœur d'en parler avec… Eric et Mérédith… Et je sais pas… Je me voyait mal t'envoyer une lettre te disant : "Salut, je m'appelle Wendy Andrew. Mais mon vrai nom, c'est Wendy Pétunia Potter. Je suis ta sœur."

Elle secoua la tête.

- Surtout que je doute que ma belle Athéna aurait survécu à un tel voyage.

Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à sa chouette effraie qu'elle avait laissé partir la veille de son enlèvement. Elle espérait qu'elle aie repris une vie sauvage ou que d'autres sorciers prennent soin d'elle. Elle lui manquait affreusement.

- Je rêve ou tu as dit que… que ton deuxième prénom c'était Pétunia ?

Surprise d'un tel intérêt pour son deuxième prénom, Wendy secoua la tête.

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Pourquoi ?

- C'est ma tante, dit Harry avec une grimace. Enfin, _notre_ tante. La sœur de… maman.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je savais pas qu'elle s'appelait Pétunia.

- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas non plus qu'elle voue une haine farouche à tout ce qui a un lien avec la magie ou un Potter ?

- En effet, je l'ignorais, dit doucement Wendy. T'as pas dû avoir une vie bien facile là-bas, alors…

Il fit non de la tête. Il y eut un nouveau silence entre les faux-jumeaux.

- Eric et Mérédith ? demanda soudain Harry.

- Eric Andrews était le cousin de notre mère, expliqua Wendy. J'ai fouillé dans des tiroirs pour le découvrir. Cousins du côté maternel, ce qui explique qu'il ne porte pas le nom de jeune fille de maman…

Il hocha la tête. Fronçant les sourcils, il semblait assimiler les informations que Wendy venait de lui donner. Elle lui en apprenait plus en quelques minutes que tous les autres en plusieurs années. Sa mère avait un cousin ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu vivre avec lui, lui aussi ? Peut-être aurait-il eu une vie normale ? Il aurait alors été proche de sa sœur, aurait suivi la même scolarité qu'elle, suivi les mêmes cours, aurait été à Beauxbâtons…

Soudain, un détail important lui revient en mémoire, suivi de nombreuses questions.

- Tu as dit que tu avais des visions, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Silencieuse, Wendy se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Si tu en avais vraiment, n'aurais-tu pas dû voir ton enlèvement ?

Ainsi, il ne la croyait pas quand elle parlait de ses visions. Lui lançant un regard noir, elle décroisa ses bras et se décolla du poirier.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aie envoyé mes parents au Japon ? assena-t-elle.

- Pourquoi serais-tu resté si tu savais ce qui allait t'arriver ? rétorqua-t-il.

Se calmant à grands coups de respirations lentes et profondes, Wendy ferma les yeux et se remit dos à l'arbre. Quand elle fut certaine de ne pas exploser –l'impulsivité était malheureusement l'un de ses défauts…- elle reporta son attention sur un Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment avant que Wendy ne dise :

- Mes visions changent par rapport à mes choix. C'est rare mais ça arrive. Et c'est arrivé pour ce soir-là. Dans ma première vision, les Mangemorts tuaient mes parents et m'enlevaient. Je m'étais débattue et avait perdu trois doigts.

Le regard de Harry ne put s'empêcher de chercher ses mains où ses dix doigts étaient bel et bien présents.

- Dans une deuxième vision, j'étais partie, vu que c'est ce que j'avais décidé. Mes parents étaient tués. Ma maison détruite, ainsi que tout le quartier. Aucun survivant.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Alors, je me suis dit que je m'enfuirai avec mes parents. Le quartier aurait alors subi le même sort. Mais en plus, les Mangemorts nous auraient rattrapés et auraient tué mes parents après de nombreux Doloris. Et j'aurais été dans un très mauvais état à cause de ce maudit loup-garou.

- Loup-garou ? souligna Harry.

- Greyback, grimaça sa sœur. Alors, restait une seule option et c'est celle pour laquelle j'ai opté. Mes parents sont partis quand ma meilleure amie a modifié leur mémoire. Je suis restée. Le quartier n'a rien eu. Et on m'a sauvé. C'était la meilleure solution.

- Tu savais que tu serais sauvée.

- Oui, dit Wendy. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais opté pour le poison…

Un lourd silence plana entre les Potter. Harry avait encore du mal à y croire mais, après tout, lui-même avait des visions, n'est-ce pas ? N'entrait-il pas en contact avec l'esprit de Voldemort ? N'avait-il pas vu Mr Weasley se faire attaquer par un serpent au Ministère ?

- Est-ce que… tu as vu la mort de Sirius ? demanda-t-il, le cœur serré. C'était mon parrain, ajouta-t-il.

Le regard que la jeune fille lui lança était désolé et peiné.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai appris sa mort dans les journaux. Et j'en suis désolée.

Il hocha la tête, se disant que, peut-être, c'était normal. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Sirius, elle ne le connaissait pas. Pourquoi alors aurait-elle eu une vision de lui.

- Sache que j'aurais agi si je l'avais vu, dit-elle après un court silence. Et si mes visions redeviennent comme avant, je préviendrai si je pressens un malheur.

- Comme avant ?

- J'en ai eu une cette nuit, mais elle était floue, expliqua Wendy.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ? demanda Harry. D'avoir des visions floues, je veux dire.

- Jamais auparavant, répondit Wendy.

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et elle le savait. Il avait compris qu'elle voulait dire que c'était depuis qu'elle était revenue que ses visions avaient changé.

Wendy tourna la tête et se perdit une nouvelle dans la contemplation de la prairie. Elle venait d'avoir une longue conversation avec son frère et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, même si les sujets de conversation n'étaient pas vraiment ceux qui enchantaient Wendy. Elle avait cru qu'il ne lui adresserait jamais la parole à part pour lui dire bonjour, bonne nuit ou de lui passer le sel à table. C'était un petit pas en avant pour eux.

- Tu sais, reprit Harry après un moment, je vais avoir du mal à te considérer comme ma sœur. J'ai toujours cru que j'étais fils unique.

- Je l'ai cru pendant longtemps, moi aussi, répondit Wendy. Mais je comprends.

Il hocha la tête et partit, laissant Wendy reprendre sa contemplation de l'étendue verte devant elle.

°o0o°

Après le repas de midi, Wendy alla chercher un livre dans sa malle et s'empara de ses lunettes avant d'aller s'asseoir contre le poirier. Elle aimait bien cet arbre et l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Posant ses lunettes sur son nez, elle ouvrit son roman et se mit à lire. La douce chaleur lui avait permis de quitter un peu le Terrier ou elle n'avait rien à faire. Il semblait évident qu'elle irait à Poudlard cette année et que donc, ses livres de magie français ne seraient pas sur la liste. Les relire avant la rentrée ne servirait à rien : elle devait attendre d'avoir sa liste de bouquins…

Et quand elle proposait son aide à Mrs Weasley, celle-ci lui disait qu'elle était adorable mais qu'elle s'en sortait. Wendy se sentait un peu inutile et c'est pourquoi lire un vieux roman de Jane Austen la séduisait –et la faisait rêver. Orgueil et Préjugés resterait sans aucun doute son histoire d'amour préférée ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait adoré les séries télévisées adaptées de ce roman !

Ajustant ses lunettes, elle plongea dans le passé, remerciant silencieusement Remus Lupin et Bill Weasley d'avoir embarqué ses livres et ses lunettes. Elle n'en avait besoin que quand elle lisait car ses yeux se fatiguaient vite.

- Wendy ?

Surprise qu'on l'interrompe dans sa lecture passionnante, Wendy releva la tête et vit que Ginny lui souriait gentiment. Elle avait un balai en main, à l'instar de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Tu viens jouer au Quidditch avec nous ? proposa la rouquine.

- Je te laisse même ma place, si tu veux, dit Hermione. Le Quidditch ne sera jamais fait pour moi…

- Oh… euh… je n'ai pas de balai, dit-elle.

- Il reste bien ceux de Fred et George dans la remise, fit Ron.

- Et je suis une catastrophe en Quidditch, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu saurais pas être pire qu'Hermione, la rassura Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup de balai sur le bras, ce qui fit sourire Wendy.

- Une autre fois, peut-être ? proposa-t-elle. J'avoue que mon livre me fait de l'œil…

Elle montra son livre avec un sourire désolé. Ginny haussa les épaules, toujours souriante.

- Ok, je te le rappellerai !

Wendy hocha la tête et les quatre autres allèrent jouer plus loin. Wendy ne fit presque pas attention à eux, focalisée sur la romance d'Elizabeth Bennett et du mystérieux Mr Darcy…

°o0o°

Les jours précédant l'anniversaire des faux-jumeaux, Ginny rappela sa promesse de jouer au Quidditch à Wendy et celle-ci ne put y échapper. Elle remplaça donc Hermione qui fut heureuse de pouvoir lire à l'ombre du poirier. Elle joua avec Harry qui dut reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas très douée, quoiqu'un peu plus qu'Hermione, quand même. Elle avoua plus tard aimer voler et faire des acrobaties en n'ayant rien dans les mains. Et il était vrai qu'elle était douée en vol, vu les performances qu'elle leur montra. Elle ferait une excellente joueuse si elle arrivait à rattraper le faux Souafle…

Le 31 juillet, Harry eut du mal à se dire que ce ne serait pas uniquement son anniversaire. Il partagerait ce jour avec Wendy. Et ça lui faisait une sensation bizarre.

Remus vint spécialement pour leur souhaiter un bon anniversaire et la jeune fille en profita pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvée. Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras en soufflant un :

- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal.

Elle sourit et il lui caressa doucement la joue avant de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Harry. La fête d'anniversaire aurait pu être joyeuse car tous les éléments nécessaires à une belle fête étaient présents : un repas fabuleux, des amis présents, quelques cadeaux. Mais Remus apporta malheureusement quelques mauvaises nouvelles… Attaque de Détraqueurs, un corps d'un certain Igor Karkaroff retrouvé avec la Marque des Ténèbres comme signatures. Wendy écoutait ces informations en mangeant distraitement une tranche de gâteau d'anniversaire.

Ce genre de conversation ne semblait pas plaire à Mrs Weasley :

- Oui, bon, il vaudrait peut-être mieux parler d'autre cho…

Mais elle fut interrompue par Bill qui s'adressa à Remus :

- Tu as appris ce qui est arrivé à Florian Fortarôme, Remus ? Celui qui…

- … vendait des glaces sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

C'était Harry qui venait de l'interrompre. Wendy le trouva un peu pâle et comprit qu'il devait connaître ce Florian.

- Il me donnait des glaces gratuites, expliqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Il avait été enlevé de force et Wendy se demanda pourquoi on s'en était pris à un vendeur de glace. Et elle espéra que ce n'était pas lui qui était concerné dans sa vision trouble…

- C'était un homme bien, Florian.

Wendy frissonna en entendant l'emploi du passé dans cette phrase. Mais cela ne l'aurait étonnée qu'à moitié. Elle était bien placée pour savoir ce que les Mangemorts réservaient aux personnes inutiles. Elle espérait pour ce pauvre Florian qu'il était utile aux Mangemorts : il aurait des chances de rester en vie…

Mr Weasley leur apprit alors que le fabricant de baguette, Mr Ollivander, avait aussi disparu. Le fabricant de baguettes avait disparu, mais pour lui, on ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un enlèvement.

- Et les baguettes ? demanda Ginny. Comment vont faire les gens, maintenant, pour avoir des baguettes ?

- Ils devront s'adresser à d'autres fabricants, répondit Lupin. Mais Ollivander était le meilleur et si le camp d'en face l'a récupéré, ce n'est pas très bon pour nous.

Wendy fut alors persuadée qu'il avait été enlevé. S'il avait un intérêt pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors il l'avait enlevé. Mais pour quoi faire ? Pour qu'il lui fabrique une baguette plus puissante ? La baguette la plus puissante possible ?

- Et bien… fit Ginny à Wendy. Dommage que Fred et George ne soit pas là. Ils auraient réussi à dire une bêtise qui aurait fait rire tout le monde.

Wendy haussa les épaules, fataliste et enfourna ta dernière bouchée de gâteau. Ginny resta près d'elle à lui parler, ce pour quoi la jeune fille lui fut reconnaissante.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Wendy prit Harry à part et lui tendit la vielle montre à gousset que Bill avait sortie de son médaillon. Surpris, il la prit et l'ouvrit, découvrant une inscription à l'intérieur. _"Avec tout notre amour. Lily. Harry. Wendy."_

- Désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à faire un emballage…

Il secoua la tête, ému.

- Elle appartenait à papa, expliqua-t-elle. Dumbledore l'avait envoyé à Eric avec une lettre disant que c'était tout ce qu'il avait retrouvé qui était intact.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la trotteuse et eut un triste sourire.

- Il voulait qu'on te la donne le jour où on aurait appris nos liens. Je l'ai trouvé dans le coffre d'Eric et je l'ai prise.

- Il n'a jamais constaté sa disparition ?

Wendy secoua la tête.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit du genre à contempler des objets du passé. Ou alors il l'a su et il ne me l'a jamais dit. Bon anniversaire.

- À toi aussi. Désolé, je n'ai rien à t'offrir…

- Je ne t'ai rien offert, répliqua Wendy. Je n'ai fait que te donner ce qui te revenait de droit. Tu as la montre de notre père. J'ai le bracelet de notre mère.

Elle lui montra un fin bracelet d'argent à son poignet gauche, en-dessous de sa montre. Avant de rejoindre sa chambre, elle lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue. Il fallut un long moment à Harry pour réussi à détacher le regard de la montre de son père.

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner, plusieurs hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la maison des Weasley, apportant une enveloppe de parchemin pour Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Wendy. En l'ouvrant, Wendy découvrit qu'elle contenait la liste des livres ainsi qu'un petit mot de la main du directeur lui-même. Il lui demandait de le rejoindre avant la Répartition, le 1er septembre, afin qu'elle puisse être elle-même répartie dans une des maisons de Poudlard. Elle allait demander ce qu'était la Répartition quand Harry annonça qu'il était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Hermione s'empressa de lui expliquer que ça lui donnait le même rang qu'un préfet.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de préfet ?" se demanda-t-elle pendant que Ron se souvenait que Charlie, l'un de ses frère aîné, l'avait eu aussi.

- C'est quoi la Répartition ? demanda-t-elle quand Ron se tut.

- C'est une cérémonie pour les élèves de première année, dit Hermione. Pour les répartir entre Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Wendy hocha la tête, évitant de lui dire qu'elle savait à quoi ça servait. Elle aurait dû préciser sa question…

- Et comment sa se passe ?

- Oh, tu mets le Choixpeau et il te répartit.

Wendy resta un moment silencieuse, se demandant si elle avait bien compris.

- Un Choixpeau ? C'est comme un chapeau ?

- S'en est un, dit Ginny en riant doucement. On le pose sur ta tête et, d'après tes traits de personnalité, il choisit la maison qui te correspond. Ah, ça veut dire que tu vas être répartie, toi aussi !

Wendy hocha la tête.

- Oui, Dumbledore me demande de le rejoindre avant la Répartition.

- Ça veut dire que ça t'évite de te prendre la gêne du siècle en débarquant avec les première année, dit Ron.

- Maintenant que vous les avez reçues, je pense que nous ne pourrons plus retarder bien longtemps notre petit voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse, soupira Mrs Weasley qui jeta un coup d'œil à la liste de Ron et de Ginny. On ira samedi si votre père n'est pas obligé de travailler. Je refuse d'aller là-bas sans lui.

Ce que Wendy pouvait comprendre vu que maintenant, même les vendeurs de glace étaient enlevés sans raison.

- Maman, tu crois vraiment que Tu-Sais-Qui va se cacher derrière une étagère chez Fleury et Bott ?

Wendy se dit que Ron n'aurait pas dû ironiser sur le sujet. Surtout qu'ils avaient appris la disparition de Fortarôme et Ollivander pas plus tard que la veille au soir. Et vu le regard que lançait Mrs Weasley au plus jeune de ses fils, elle, elle ne l'avait pas oublié et elle ne semblait pas aimer l'ironie…

- Fortarôme et Ollivander sont sans doute en vacances ? Si tu crois que la sécurité est un sujet de rigolade, tu n'as qu'à rester ici et j'achèterai tes affaires moi-même…

Ron se récria qu'il voulait voir le magasin de ses frères jumeaux, nouvellement ouvert. Wendy regarda Mrs Weasley lui ordonner de changer d'attitude s'il voulait venir. Et elle rajouta que c'était valable pour Poudlard. Wendy, l'ayant toujours vue avenante et souriante, fut un peu surprise de voir Mrs Weasley s'énerver. Mais elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être, d'après elle.

Quand elle fut sortie de la pièce, Ron soupira.

- Ça alors… On ne peut même plus rire un peu, ici…

Wendy se dit alors que l'humour anglais, c'était pas fait pour elle…

°o0o°

Wendy était heureuse d'être au samedi. Après tout ce que Ginny lui avait raconté, elle était aussi impatiente que les autres de découvrir la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Bon, y avait bien sûr le problème souligné par Dumbledore qui l'énervait un peu -selon lui, des journalistes arpentaient le Chemin de Traverse depuis qu'ils avaient eu vent de l'existence de Wendy. Comment ils en avaient eu vent, personne ne le savait. Mais tous avaient un appareil photo en main…

Au cours du petit déjeuner, Bill tendit une bourse pleine de Gallions à Harry et une autre à Wendy. La jeune fille était surprise d'une telle générosité et Ron s'en offusqua d'un "Et moi ?".

- C'est leur argent, idiot, répliqua l'aîné de la fratrie. Je l'ai pris dans votre coffre pour vous, parce que ces temps-ci, il faut quatre heures de queue pour récupérer son or, tellement les gobelins ont renforcé leurs mesures de sécurité. Il y a deux jours, Arkie Philpott s'est fait enfoncer une Sonde de Sincérité dans le… Enfin, croyez-moi, c'est plus facile comme ça.

Wendy avait fait une grimace en pensant au sort qu'avait dû subir ledit Arkie.

- Merci, Bill, dit Harry.

- Oui, merci, ajouta Wendy.

Fleur s'émerveilla alors que son fiancé pense tant aux autres. Lorsqu'elle lui caressa le nez, Ginny fit semblant de vomir dans son bol de céréales. Wendy eut du mal à réprimer un fou-rire tandis qu'Harry s'étouffait avec un corn flakes. Ron lui vint en aide en le frappant dans le dos. Wendy échangea un sourire avec Ginny qui avait repris une expression angélique quand Bill s'était tourné vers elle.

Plus tard, sous un ciel gris, tout en attachant sa fine cape autour du cou, Wendy se dit que ce ne serait pas du luxe de s'en acheter une autre. La sienne était bleue, couleur typique l'institut magique de France. Et fine, adaptée aux températures douces du sud de la France.

- Tu devras racheter une garde-robe pour Poudlard, lui dit Mrs Weasley tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers une voiture.

Elle hocha la tête en montant dans la voiture qui avait été agrandie par magie. Wendy apprit que c'était une voiture spéciale du ministère de la Magie et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était confortable, avec tous ces coussins. Alors que Ron était content d'avoir un tel moyen de locomotion, Mr Weasley leur apprit que c'était pour Harry, tout ça.

- Et Wendy, non ? fit Ginny.

- Je ne suis d'aucune utilité aux Mangemort, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Mrs Weasley ajouta qu'il y aurait des renforts au Chaudron Baveur.

Wendy ne dit rien, mais elle se demanda si son frère allait être escorté de la sorte à chaque fois qu'il mettrait le nez dehors…

- Nous y sommes, dit le chauffeur en se garant devant le Chaudron Baveur.

Wendy se dit alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarqué le pub sorcier si on ne lui avait pas montré. Le chauffeur demanda pour combien de temps ils en auraient mais elle n'écoutait pas, trop curieuse, regardant au-delà de la vitre. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant une silhouette imposante devant le pub.

- Je rêve ou bien… ou bien il y a une Madame Maxime au masculin devant le Chaudron Baveur ? fit Wendy.

- Ah, très bien, il est là ! s'exclama Mr Weasley.

Ils sortirent et Harry se précipita vers la montagne vivante.

- C'est Hagrid, lui souffla Ginny. Le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Et il est prof, aussi.

Wendy hocha la tête en regardant ledit Hagrid serrer son frère dans ses bras. Ils parlèrent un peu puis, le garde-chasse vit Wendy. Il en resta bouche bée et la jeune fille en fut gênée.

- Bonjour, professeur, dit-elle timidement.

Elle fut surprise de le voir se ruer vers elle pour la serrer aussi dans ses bras. Elle crut un moment qu'elle allait mourir étouffée.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce que tu as grandi ! Je t'ai vue lorsque tu étais toute petite –tu n'avais même pas un an !

- Oh ? fit-elle tandis qu'il la reposait au sol. Ravie de vous revoir, alors…

Il sourit et expliqua que le ministère avait d'abord voulu envoyer des Aurors, mais que Dumbledore avait dit que le garde-chasse ferait l'affaire.

- Allons-y, maintenant, conclut-il. Après vous, Molly, Arthur…

Et ils entrèrent dans Le Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

_"Nul ne peut être déclaré heureux s'il est en dehors de la vérité."_

Sénèque

°o0o°

Tadaaaaam ! :)

Dire que vous auriez pu l'avoir plus tôt, ce chapitre, si je ne m'étais pas battue avec moi-même pour les citations ! xD Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout ! :D Une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :3

Sur ce, à la prochaine les gens ! ^o^

Abby


	8. Chapitre 7 - Le Chemin de Traverse

Tadaaaaaam, voici le nouveau chapitre ! :D

Un grand merci à **Rawenal717**, **Roselia001 **et **Adara94** pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! :D Merciiiiiii :3

Sinon, je vous annonce que je me suis créé une page Facebook afin d'avoir un lieu où discuter avec les lectrices (et lecteurs s'il y en a, qui sait xD) et sur laquelle je partage également montages photos, vidéos et dessins concernant mes fics. Vous êtes, bien entendu, les bienvenus !

www.*facebook.*com*/*MidnightFantasyAbby (retirez les * et vous y êtes ^^)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

°o0o°

Chapitre 7 : Le Chemin de Traverse

_"Méchanceté n'a besoin que d'un prétexte."_

Aristote

* * *

Wendy suivit les autres à l'intérieur du pub et fut surprise de le voir désert. Les tables étaient inoccupées et quelque chose lui disait que les chambres, à l'étage, l'étaient tout autant. Le patron, les voyant arriver, arrêta de frotter un verre qui semblait irrécupérable et leur jeta un regard brillant. Mais Hagrid lui apprit qu'ils ne s'attarderaient pas :

- On ne fait que passer, aujourd'hui, Tom. Tu comprendras, j'en suis sûr. Les affaires de Poudlard…

Bien que déçu, Tom hocha la tête et reprit son verre à astiquer. Wendy eut un peu de peine pour le patron qui, visiblement, ne faisait plus son chiffre d'affaires. Quand ils sortirent tous dans une petite cour, derrière le pub, la jeune fille se demanda un moment ce qu'il se passait. Était-ce normal ?

Et était-ce normal que l'immense Hagrid sorte d'une poche intérieure de son manteau un parapluie… rose ? Et pourquoi tapotait-il le mur avec la pointe dudit parapluie. Wendy allait poser la question à Ginny –qui n'avait rien perdu des expressions surprise de sa nouvelle amie- quand les briques du mur bougèrent afin de former une arcade. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de voir par-dessus les épaules de Ron et Harry, Wendy découvrit une rue pavée et sinueuse.

Quand ils passèrent l'arcade de brique, la brune jeta un regard autour d'elle, impatiente de découvrir le célèbre Chemin de Traverse. Elle fut très déçue par ce qu'elle découvrit : il n'y avait que des affiches ministérielles collées partout, sur toutes les vitrines. Elles étaient violettes et affichaient des conseils de sécurité. D'autres montraient des photos en noir et blanc de Mangemorts évadés. Wendy s'arrêta un moment devant une affiche de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas à son avantage, lui dit Ginny en faisant une moue. D'habitude, on voit des choses intéressantes dans les vitrines…

Wendy voulait bien le croire. D'après ce qu'elle en savait, le Chemin de Traverse était toujours animé et était un régal pour les yeux. Ici, tout était triste. Et quand ils passèrent devant le glacier, dont la devanture était condamnée par des planches, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de prier pour qu'il soit encore en vie.

Ce n'est que quand un petit sorcier s'adressa à Mrs Weasley, tentant de lui vendre une breloque censée protéger Ginny que Wendy vit des éventaires miteux qui vendaient talismans et amulettes.

- Si j'étais en service… grogna Mrs Weasley en assassinant le vendeur ambulant du regard.

Mrs Weasley tenta de le calmer tout en jetant un regard sur les listes de Poudlard. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, une voix forte se fit entendre derrière eux :

- Miss Potter ?

Instinctivement, Wendy se tourna vers celui qui l'interpellait, ainsi que Ginny, qui se trouvait à ses côtés et Mr Weasley, qui avait réagi, vif comme l'éclair. Aussitôt, un flash les éblouit. Wendy se frotta les yeux en jurant en français tandis que des étoiles dansaient derrière ses paupières.

- Un petit mot, Miss Potter ? enchaîna le journalise en sortant un calepin de sa poche.

- Ouais ! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! dit-elle en recouvrant la vue.

- Allons, vous avez bien une seconde à m'accorder ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être la sœur du célèbre Harry Po…

- Désolé, tonitrua Hagrid, mais elle n'a _pas_ une seconde à vous accorder !

En voyant le demi-géant lui lancer un regard noir, le journaliste replia vite fait ses bagages et partit sans demander son reste. Mr Weasley soupira.

- Au moins, maintenant, c'est fait… On sera tranquille le temps que dureront nos achats.

Wendy hocha la tête mais se traita d'imbécile. Pourquoi donc s'était-elle tournée ? N'aurait-elle pas pu juste ignorer cette voix inconnue ?

- Ou doit-on aller, Molly ? demanda Mr Weasley à sa femme.

- Je crois que nous devrions commencer par Madame Guipure, répondit-elle aussitôt. Hermione veut de nouvelles robes se soirée et les robes d'école de Ron sont devenues trop courtes, on voit ses chevilles. Toi aussi, il t'en faut d'autres, Harry, tu as tellement grandi. Sans oublier qu'il faut des uniformes, des robes d'école et une cape pour Wendy. Allez, venez, tous…

Alors qu'elle allait se mettre en route, Mr Weasley objecta, disant que c'était un peu bête de se retrouver tous chez la couturière. Il proposa que les quatre adolescents y aillent avec Hagrid tandis qu'eux allaient acheter les livres avec Ginny. Mrs Weasley hésita, désireuse de ne pas se séparer. Hagrid la rassura, assurant qu'ils ne risqueraient rien avec lui. Mrs Weasley finit par céder et Wendy fit un signe de la main à Ginny qui le lui rendit avec le sourire.

Harry et Ron suivaient donc Hagrid et Hermione et Wendy marchaient derrière eux. Hermione lui parla de Poudlard et des cours, sans oublier de mentionner les BUSE qu'ils avaient passées.

- Les BUSE ? répéta la jeune fille. Comme l'oiseau ?

Hermione rit et Wendy se dit alors qu'ils employaient de drôle de mots en Angleterre.

- Les BUSE, ce sont les Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, expliqua-t-elle. Ce sont des examens très importants qu'on passe en cinquième année.

Wendy fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Hermione continuait :

- Et d'après nos résultats, on peut choisir nos options pour la sixième année.

- Mince alors… fit Wendy. Ça se passe pas du tout comme ça en France… Je n'ai pas passé d'examens importants en cinquième… Ils sont destinés à la sixième année…

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione. Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit concernant les BUSE dans son petit mot ?

Inquiète, Wendy fit non de la tête tandis qu'Hagrid annonçait qu'il monterait la garde devant la boutique de vêtements. Ils entrèrent. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne fit pas attention à la voix qui s'élevait derrière une rangée de vêtements tandis que son frère et ses deux amis se raidirent. Se tenant derrière eux trois, elle ne vit pas l'adolescent blond de leur âge apparaître, suivit de près par la couturière.

- Si tu te demandes quelle est cette odeur, maman, je te signale qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe vient d'entrer ici.

À ces paroles choquantes, la jeune fille reprit ses esprits. Elle entendit vaguement Madame Guipure protester tandis qu'Harry et Ron levaient leurs baguettes.

- Arrêtez, franchement, ça n'en vaut pas la peine… murmura Hermione.

- Et vous n'avez pas l'âge requis, renchérit Wendy.

Certes, elle était choquée et aurait bien donné une baffe à cet imbécile, mais se servir de sa baguette revenait à presque se faire renvoyer de l'école. Et le garçon le comprit vu qu'il ironisa :

- Ouais, comme si vous alliez oser vous servir de vos baguettes en dehors de l'école.

Puis, il regarda Hermione et poursuivit, méchamment :

- Qui est-ce qui t'a collé un œil au beurre noir, Granger, que je lui envoie des fleurs ?

Wendy se plaça à côté de son frère vu que, derrière lui, elle ne voyait rien. Le blond la regarda et perdit son sourire. La jeune fille se demanda bien pourquoi. La couturière implora la mère du blond d'intervenir. Une femme, blonde, apparut à son tour. Elle ordonna aux garçons de ranger leurs baguettes. Et elle les menaça pour faire bonne figure. Harry s'approcha, pas intimidé, malgré le fait que sa sœur ait essayé de le retenir.

- Vous avez l'intention d'aller chercher quelques-uns de vos amis Mangemorts pour en finir avec nous ?

Wendy se raidit, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que son frère mentionne les sorciers noirs. Elle ne put empêcher des images qu'elle aurait préféré oublier l'assaillir et elle eut un léger vertige. Elle s'accrocha à Harry qui lui jeta un regard inquiet tandis que Madame Guipure leur demandait encore une fois de ranger leur baguette.

Impuissante, Wendy regardait son frère brandir sa baguette sur la femme qui eut un rictus. Wendy l'écouta vaguement dire que Dumbledore ne serait pas toujours là pour protéger son frère, ce à quoi il répliqua que, bizarrement, il n'était pas ici en ce moment.

- C'est le moment de tenter votre chance, non ? ajouta-t-il. Peut-être qu'à Azkaban, ils vous trouveront une cellule double à partager avec votre mari vaincu !

Le fils ne sembla pas apprécier et, voulant se précipiter vers Harry, il trébucha à cause de la robe trop grande qu'il devait être en train d'essayer avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

- Harry, arrête, lui murmura Wendy tandis que Ron éclatait de rire. Franchement, ça ne mènera à rien.

Mais il ne lui jeta même pas un regard, toujours focalisé sur les blonds. Comme si elle n'existait pas. L'adolescent blond fulminait contre Harry pour avoir mal parlé à sa mère. Celle-ci le calma en répliquant :

- Je pense que Potter ira rejoindre le cher Sirius avant que je ne retrouve Lucius.

Harry leva sa baguette plus haut et Wendy s'écria :

- Sûrement pas !

Tous se tournèrent vers Wendy alors qu'elle se mettait à rougir. Hermione en profita pour baisser le bras de son ami, prétextant qu'il aurait trop d'ennuis. La femme eut un nouveau rictus.

- Alors, Potter ? On a une nouvelle admiratrice ? dit-elle, méprisante.

Wendy la regarda dans les yeux et crut, durant une fraction de seconde, la voir blêmir.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous êtes vraiment détestable, dit-elle, sous l'œil horrifié de la couturière et ceux admiratifs de Ron et Harry. Et je ne suis pas une admiratrice, _pauvre cloche_, je suis sa sœur !

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'utiliser le français pour l'insulter et d'après son expression, elle comprenait cette langue. Ce qui plut à Wendy qui savait donc que son insulte avait fait mouche. Peu de temps après, ils sortirent de la boutique parce qu'apparemment, Madame Guipure aurait piqué le garçon blond avec une épingle. Et ils voulaient aller dans une boutique où il n'y aurait pas de "racaille".

- Non mais vraiment ! s'exclama la couturière en rangeant sa boutique.

- C'était qui, ceux-là ? demanda Wendy, encore choquée d'une telle rencontre.

- Les Malefoy, répondit Harry. Tu as eu droit au fils et à la mère.

- Et le fils est à l'école avec vous, c'est ça ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Malheureusement… soupira Ron. Mais tu leur as bien cloué le bec !

- J'aurais peut-être pas dû… fit Wendy.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? les interrompit Madame Guipure, encore dans tous ses états.

Les jeunes gens achetèrent donc les vêtements demandés, même si elle confondit à plusieurs reprises les robes de sorciers et celles de sorcières. Wendy fut heureuse de sortir, ses paquets en mains. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle avait envie de se confier. Ces blonds l'avaient mise mal à l'aise. Elle fut donc heureuse quand ils rejoignirent Mr et Mrs Weasley.

Ginny remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose en voyant les mines des quatre adolescents. Aussitôt, elle rejoignit Wendy qui se confia à voix basse, pour ne pas être entendue des parents de son amie.

- Laisse tomber, la rassura Ginny tandis qu'ils sortaient de chez l'apothicaire. Les Malefoy ne sont pas vraiment l'exemple d'une bonne famille de sorciers. Tu as bien fait de leur dire ça. Franchement, j'aurais bien aimé voir leur tête, ça devait valoir de l'or !

Wendy sourit.

- Comment t'arrives à faire ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Faire quoi ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Tu as réussi à me rendre le sourire.

Ginny lui offrit un large sourire et répondit :

- J'ai été à bonne école pour semer la bonne humeur !

Wendy sut qu'elle parlait des jumeaux et elle eut encore plus envie de voir leur boutique. Elle n'entra pas dans la boutique pour hibou, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Athéna. Mais c'est presque en sautillant qu'elle suivit le groupe jusqu'à la boutique tant espérée. Mrs Weasley leur disait que, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps, ils jetteraient juste un coup d'œil avant de rejoindre la voiture, ce qui refroidit un peu la jeune fille.

- Zut, souffla-t-elle à Ginny. Je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre de boutique, j'espérais y faire plus que de jeter un coup d'œil…

- Sur la marchandise ou sur mes frères ? la taquina la rouquine.

- Pourquoi je regarderais tes frères ? fit Wendy, étonnée.

- Bah, ils sont beaux, tiens ! rigola Ginny. Et ils ont beaucoup de succès ! Je suis sûre que la moitié des filles ne viennent pas pour les produits qu'ils vendent.

Wendy rit en secouant la tête avant de se prendre le dos de Ron en plein visage. Celui-ci s'était arrêté pour regarder, ébahi, la boutique de ses frères aînés. Se frottant le nez, Wendy fit un pas de côté pour admirer et resta bouche bée.

- Ils ont fait fort, cette fois ! dit Ginny. J'aime bien leur affiche !

Wendy regarda attentivement l'affiche violette, l'ayant d'abord prise pour une du ministère.

_Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

_Craignez plutôt_

_POUSSE-RIKIKI_

_Le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes !_

Wendy sourit devant une telle audace tandis qu'Harry et Ron éclataient de rire et que Mrs Weasley craignait pour la vie de ses fils.

- Je suis sûre que Tu-Sais-Qui ne leur en voudra pas, souffla Wendy à Ginny. Même si je l'ai peu côtoyé, je suis sûre que lui aussi, il peut faire preuve d'humour…

Ginny éclata de rire et Wendy fut heureuse qu'elle puisse apprécier l'humour noir. Elle avait eu un peu peur de la choquer.

- Ils vont se faire tuer dans leurs lits ! murmura Mrs Weasley.

- Mais non ! répliqua Ron qui riait encore. C'est très drôle.

Harry et lui entrèrent les premiers et Wendy et Ginny les suivirent de près, Hermione derrière elles.

- Wouah !

Wendy n'avait pu empêcher cette exclamation de sortir de ses lèvres tant elle était impressionnée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. La boutique était noire de monde, des étincelles volaient partout et c'était plein de couleur. Elle avait envie de tout acheter.

- Mais mes frères ne sont pas encore là, fit remarquer Ginny.

Wendy secoua la tête bouche bée.

- Johnny Depp pourrait bien passer devant moi que je n'arriverais pas à détacher mon regard de tout ce qu'il y a ici !

- Johnny ? souligna la rouquine, taquine. C'est ton petit copain ?

Wendy éclata de rire.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est un acteur moldu ! Très mignon !

Elles avancèrent dans la boutique. Wendy et Hermione regardaient autour d'elles, impressionnées tandis que la benjamine des Weasley cherchait ses frères des yeux. Hermione réussit à prendre une boîte, près du comptoir.

- « Rêve Eveillé, sortilège breveté… »

Wendy regarda par-dessus son épaule. Sur la boîte, on y voyait un beau pirate tenant une jeune fille dans ses bras. Hermione lut la description et Wendy l'écouta, impressionnée. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers Harry, qui les avait suivies :

- Tu sais, c'est vraiment extraordinaire, comme magie !

- Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Wendy en regardant les différentes boîtes de Rêves Eveillés.

- Pour avoir dit ça, tu as droit à une boîte gratuite ! dit une voix derrière eux.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Wendy se retournèrent. Devant eux se tenait un jeune homme habillé avec élégance et au sourire réjoui. À ses cheveux roux, Wendy comprit qu'elle avait devant elle l'un des fameux jumeaux Weasley. Harry et lui se serrèrent la main puis il se tourna vers Hermione, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait fait à son œil.

- Ton télescope m'a donné un coup de poing, lui apprit-elle.

- Oh, mince, je les avais complètement oubliés, ceux-là, dit Fred. Tiens…

Il donna un flacon à Hermione qui l'ouvrit tandis que Ginny s'approchait de son frère aîné.

- C'est vrai que ton attention était détournée par autre chose que des inventions, ce jour-là, hein Fred ?

Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que Fred regarda sa sœur avec curiosité. Wendy, elle, ne comprenait rien.

Voyant Hermione dubitative devant l'épaisse pâte jaune, Fred la rassura, lui précisant qu'il l'avait déjà essayé sur lui. Puis, il emmena Harry visiter la boutique, laissant les filles entre elles.

- Le goujat ! dit Ginny. Il ne s'est même pas présenté à toi, Wendy !

C'était une façon de dire qu'il l'avait complètement ignorée. Mais la jeune fille ne s'en formalisait pas.

- Je crois que je survivrai, lui dit-elle en souriant. Par contre, ces Rêves Eveillés me surprennent ! Il y a d'autres histoires possibles que les pirates ?

Pendant qu'Hermione badigeonnait son œil de crème jaune, Ginny et Wendy firent l'inventaire des différents rêves disponibles. Wendy était assez intéressée. Les trois jeunes filles étaient en train de discuter du Rêve Eveillé qu'elles préféraient quand Harry revint avec deux roux totalement identiques.

- Dites-moi, les filles, est-ce que vous avez vu notre gamme Charme de Sorcière ? fit l'un d'eux. Suivez-moi, mesdemoiselles…

Il avait parlé à Hermione et Ginny, mais Wendy les suivit quand même. Le frère de Ginny était en train de vanter les philtres d'amour.

- Et ça marche ? fit Ginny, sceptique.

Wendy partageait le doute de son amie. Elle-même n'aurait confiance qu'en une potion qu'elle aurait fabriqué elle-même ou qui aurait été fabriquée par une spécialiste. Qui pouvait dire si une potion vendue dans une boutique de farces et attrapes fonctionnait ?

- Bien sûr que ça marche ! Jusqu'à vingt-quatre d'heure d'affilée, selon le poids du garçon…

- … et la beauté de la fille, continua l'autre jumeau.

- Ça veut dire que plus la fille est moche, plus elle devra en utiliser ? fit Wendy en prenant un flacon rose.

- Et oui, dirent les jumeaux en chœur, en souriant.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin de beaucoup, alors, lui dit Ginny.

Wendy s'empourpra et s'empressa de remettre le flacon en place. Elle remarqua le sourire en coin des jumeaux tandis qu'ils regardaient leur petite sœur.

- Mais d'après ce qu'on sait, sœurette, tu n'en as pas besoin du tout : tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle parlait calmement mais Wendy la sentait comme sur le point d'exploser s'ils allaient trop loin.

- D'après ce qu'on sait, tu aurais cinq petits amis.

Wendy ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Ginny serra les poings.

- Vous êtes au courant que Ron raconte toujours n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est quoi, ça ?

Elle montrait un flacon contenant un baume rose.

- Un Efface-Bouton dix secondes garanties. Convient à tout, depuis les points noirs jusqu'aux furoncles mais n'essaye pas de changer de conversation. Tu ne sors pas avec Dean Thomas en ce moment ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Fred, répliqua Ginny en se dirigeant vers une cage ou des petites bestioles roses et mauves roulaient sur le fond. Et ça fait un seul garçon, pas cinq !

Fred et George la suivirent. Hermione reposa un philtre d'amour et paraissait gênée. Puis elle partit rejoindre Harry et Ron. Wendy se retrouva seule et regarda à gauche et à droite. Elle vit Ginny s'énerver sur Ron qui venait d'approcher. Il ne sembla pas s'en focaliser et demanda le prix des paquets qu'il tenait en mains.

- C'est combien, ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Cinq Gallions, répondirent ses frères en chœur.

- Combien pour moi, précisa Ron.

- Cinq Gallions, répondirent de nouveau ses frères.

- Je suis votre frère ! fit Ron.

- Dix Gallions, répondirent-ils alors.

Wendy réprima un rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Ron. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge et faisant un geste vague des mains, elle bafoua :

- Euh… Je… m'en vais… Je ne suis plus là…

Elle recula, buta contre un meuble tandis que Ron la regardait toujours, un peu vexé.

- Je n'existe plus…

Et elle s'empressa de disparaître de la vue du rouquin. Elle erra dans la boutique, essayant de trouver son frère en regardant par-dessus les têtes. Au bout d'un moment, elle le vit avec Ron et Hermione, mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde : ils avaient disparu. Ou alors avait-elle mal vu ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Se disant qu'ils étaient peut-être partis visiter l'arrière-boutique, Wendy revint vers les Rêves Eveillés.

Elle en prit une boîte au hasard et regarda l'image, un sourire un peu idiot aux lèvres. L'image montrait un joueur de Quidditch très beau sur son balai qui tenait une jeune fille émerveillée dans ses bras. Et elle devait admettre que le joueur de Quidditch était vraiment très séduisant.

- Je peux te faire vivre la même chose, lui dit quelqu'un sur sa droite. Mais ce ne sera pas un rêve.

Tournant la tête, Wendy découvrit un jeune homme plus vieux qu'elle. Il était grand, brun de cheveux et au sourire de troll. Sans oublier son air stupide qui flottait sur son visage. Réprimant une grimace, la jeune fille répondit :

- Non, merci. Ça ira…

Et elle lui tourna le dos, continuant à lire le résumé de ce que le rêve proposait. Mais le garçon n'avait pas l'intention d'être éconduit ainsi : il lui prit l'épaule et la força à se retourner. Wendy l'assassina du regard.

- Quelle partie du mot "non" tu n'as pas compris, exactement ? maugréa-t-elle.

- Allez, viens, on va bien s'amuser !

- Non, répliqua-t-elle. Je préfère encore les Rêves Eveillés.

- Je suis plutôt bon au Quidditch, tu sais, insista le garçon.

- Grand bien te fasse, répliqua Wendy. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me lâcher…

Le garçon sourit mais ne la lâcha pas. Wendy allait lui coller la baffe du siècle quand une main s'abattit sur l'épaule du dragueur moche. Tous deux tournèrent la tête pour voir l'un des jumeaux Weasley, souriant.

- Allons, Flint, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'importuner ma cliente ?

- On ne faisait que discuter, Weasley, répondit froidement Flint.

- Et même que tu étais sur le point de me lâcher, dit Wendy en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Allons, Flint, reprit le roux voyant que le garçon ne lâchait pas prise, la demoiselle t'a gentiment demandé de la lâcher, il me semble.

Flint grimaça et la lâcha, au grand soulagement de Wendy. Avant qu'il ne parte, le sauveur de Wendy interpella le brun :

- Hey, Flint ! La prochaine fois que tu ennuies quelqu'un dans notre magasin, c'est à coups de pieds dans le train que tu sortiras d'ici, ok ?

Flint le fusilla du regard avant de quitter la boutique. Wendy poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci, dit Wendy.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit le rouquin. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs : je ne me suis pas présenté à une amie de ma sœur ! Honte à moi !

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils en le voyant s'incliner devant elle, en une imitation de révérence.

- Je suis Fred Weasley ! dit-il en se redressant. Le plus beau de tous les Weasley, ajouta-t-il. Et mon frère, qui est quelque part je ne sais pas où, c'est George. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Wendy sourit et fit également une révérence, ce qui fit sourire Fred.

- Je m'appelle Wendy Potter, répondit-elle en se redressant.

Fred perdit son sourire et la contempla de la tête aux pieds. Wendy essaya de ne pas se dandiner, bien qu'elle soit mal à l'aise devant son changement d'expression et son regard.

- Bah ça alors, je t'avais pas reconnue ! dit-il.

Wendy fronça les sourcils, sur le point de répliquer que c'était normal vu qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus.

- Fin, faut dire, j'étais persuadé que t'étais une amie d'école de Ginny… Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? demanda Fred sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Wendy en passant une mains dans ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient à peine à l'épaule.

- Ah, Wendy chérie, tu es là ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en apparaissant à leurs côtés. Ton magasin est très beau, mon chéri, mais nous ne pourrons rester bien longtemps : la voiture nous attends.

- Pas de souci, répondit Fred.

- Au fait, Wendy, tu ne saurais pas où sont Harry, Ron et Hermione ?

- Non, répondit-elle.

"Me dites pas que ces trois idiots ont quitté la boutique !" pensa Wendy en regardant autour d'elle. Puis, voyant l'air inquiet de Mrs Weasley, Wendy s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Ils sont sûrement dans l'arrière-boutique ! dit-elle. Il me semble les avoir vu se diriger par là…

- Je suis déjà allée voir, répondit Mrs Weasley, vraiment inquiète, cette fois. Et il n'y avait personne…

- Respire, maman, dit Fred. Ils ne peuvent être que dans la boutique. Ou alors, l'un d'eux devait aller aux toilettes et ils sont montés dans l'appartement, à l'étage.

- Oui, Hagrid les aurait forcément vu s'ils étaient sortis de la boutique, renchérit Wendy.

- Où sont-ils donc, dans ce cas ? fit Mrs Weasley.

- Là-bas ! répondit Fred en pointant un doigt vers l'arrière-boutique.

Étant le plus grand, il voyait au-dessus des têtes des clients. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Wendy vit les cheveux noirs et roux d'Harry et de Ron. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la boutique.

- Bien, bien, dit Mrs Weasley. Je vais les prévenir qu'on y va ! Fred, viens avec George dîner à la maison, un de ces jours.

- Promis ! répondit-il, joyeux.

Et elle se faufila à travers la foule, laissant Fred et Wendy derrière elle.

- Et bien, souffla Fred. Elle devrait se détendre !

- Je crois qu'elle ne se détendra que quand nous serons tous rentrés entiers, remarqua Wendy.

Elle reposa la boîte du Rêve Eveillé car, après avoir racheté une garde-robe presque complète, ses Gallions se faisaient rares dans sa bourse…

- Je vais rejoindre les autres, dit-elle à Fred. Au revoir.

Elle fit de nouveau une révérence moqueuse et partit, accompagnée par le rire de Fred. Près de Hagrid, Wendy retrouva Ginny qui avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de lui acheter un étrange petit animal mauve qui se tenait sur son épaule.

- Qu'il est mignon ! dit Wendy en le caressant du bout du doigt. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est doux !

- N'est-ce pas ? sourit Ginny. C'est Arnold, le Boursouflet.

- Le Boursouflet ? s'étonna Wendy. Comme un Boursouf ?

- Exactement ! claironna George en s'approchant. Ce sont des Boursouf miniatures, en fait. Serais-tu intéressée ?

- Non, merci, répondit Wendy en souriant. J'aurais trop peur qu'il tombe de mon épaule.

Mrs Weasley apparut alors, suivie de près par Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mr Weasley fermait la marche et semblait réfléchir. Wendy observa les trois adolescents et vit une expression de culpabilité sur le visage d'Hermione. Donc, ses soupçons étaient fondés : ils étaient bel et bien sortis de la boutique, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas comment ils s'y étaient pris.

- Bien, tout le monde est là ? demanda Mrs Weasley. Nous allons pouvoir retourner à la voiture !

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Au moment où ils allaient partir, Fred les interpella :

- Attendez !

Se frayant un chemin parmi les nombreux clients, il s'arrêta devant eux, le souffle un peu court.

- Tu viens nous dire au revoir ? fit Ginny.

- Ouais, répondit Fred. Et donner ça.

À la surprise générale, et surtout celle de Wendy, il lui tendit la boîte de Rêve Eveillé avec le joueur de Quidditch.

- Tu l'as oublié, annonça-t-il.

Wendy regarda la boîte, fronça les sourcils avant de lever la tête vers le rouquin.

- Je ne l'ai pas oubliée, répliqua-t-elle. Je l'ai redéposée sur la pile, avec les autres boîtes.

Le sourire de Fred s'élargit :

- Cadeau !

Wendy ouvrit de grands yeux. Ils n'avaient pas voulu faire un prix à leur propre frère et Fred lui offrait une boîte, sans raison particulière ? Ron, d'ailleurs, ne manqua pas de souligner ce fait :

- Je suis votre frère et vous ne m'offrez rien ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- C'est pour son anniversaire, idiot, répliqua Fred. Harry a eu son cadeau et c'est au tour de sa sœur. C'est tout.

- Mais…

- Ne te plains pas ou tu n'auras rien à ton anniversaire, intervint George.

Ron fit la moue et Ginny sourit, amusée. Wendy, elle, ne faisait toujours pas le moindre geste.

- Je ne peux pas accepter…

- On ne te donne pas le choix ! dit George.

- Mais…

- On ne discute pas ! Et en plus, c'est vraiment pas grand-chose.

Il prit la boîte des mains de son frère et la fourra dans les mains de Wendy. Celle-ci allait la leur rendre mais Fred annonça :

- Tu ne peux plus nous le rendre maintenant. N'est-ce pas Forge ?

- Tout à fait, Gred !

Wendy rougit, au comble de la gêne.

- Comment vous remercier…

- Facile ! dit Fred. Tu n'auras qu'à imaginer que le joueur de Quidditch, c'est moi !

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire rougir Wendy encore plus. Ensuite, Mrs Weasley pria tout le monde de se dépêcher et la jeune fille suivit Ginny en serrant la boîte contre elle. Elle se retourna mais les jumeaux étaient déjà retournés auprès de leurs clients.

Souriante, Wendy ne fit pas attention au flash qui les éblouit un moment et suivit Hagrid qui se frayait un chemin parmi la petite foule.

- D'habitude y a plus de monde, remarqua Ron.

- Et maintenant, ils se terrent chez eux, effrayés, répliqua Ginny.

- On se demande bien pourquoi… marmotta Harry.

Wendy écoutait d'une oreille distraite, encore sous le choc d'avoir reçu un cadeau des jumeaux, alors qu'elle ne les connaissait même pas. Ginny remarqua l'air distrait de son amie et sourit aussi. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et dit, d'un ton dégagé :

- Sont sympas, mes frères, hein ?

Wendy détourna son regard du beau joueur de Quidditch pour regarder la rouquine.

- J'avoue, répondit-elle. Fred est un peu bizarre, mais ils sont vraiment cools !

- Comment ça, bizarre ? interrogea Ginny.

La brune repensa à ce que le frère de son amie avait dit, notamment sur ses cheveux coupés…

- Bah, il a dit des trucs bizarres, dit-elle. Il a dit qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnue et il a parlé de mes cheveux… Alors que je l'ai jamais vu, ton frère… Avoue que c'est bizarre.

- Ah, ben, ça s'explique facilement, dit Ginny tandis qu'ils traversaient le Chaudron Baveur, toujours aussi vide.

- Et bien, je t'écoute, dit Wendy, un peu étonnée mais curieuse.

- Tu te rappelles le jour où tu as défiguré Bill ?

Gênée, Wendy se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Et bien, il était là, dit Ginny. Il était venu… dire bonjour.

Ginny tut le fait que Fred l'avait vue endormie… elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas très bien pris par la sœur d'Harry. Et elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait car, se tournant vers Wendy, la rouquine put voir sa mine décomposée avant qu'elle n'entre dans la voiture.

- Il était là ? reprit-elle tandis qu'elles prenaient place l'une à côté de l'autre. Tu veux dire… qu'il a tout vu ?

Ginny hocha la tête tandis que Wendy soupirait en se cachant le visage derrière une main.

- M'étonne pas qu'il m'ait pas reconnu, maugréa-t-elle.

- Bah, au moins, tu l'as marqué ! plaisanta Ginny. Ça, c'est de la rencontre !

Wendy jeta un regard consterné à travers ses doigts.

- Le seul que j'ai marqué, c'est Bill et sa pauvre joue, répliqua-t-elle. Bon sang, c'est horriblement gênant !

- Mais non, la rassura Ginny avec un sourire.

Mais Wendy resta un moment à se morfondre sur la gêne qu'elle ressentait et la benjamine Weasley la laissa tranquille et caressa Arnold. Quand elle vit son amie se redresser et retirer la main de son visage, elle lui demanda :

- Alors, sont beaux mes frères, hein ?

Wendy eut un petit sourire et secoua doucement la tête.

- Non ? s'étonna Ginny. Tu les trouves pas beaux.

- Si, bien sûr qu'ils sont beaux, fit Wendy. J'ai secoué la tête parce que je me disais que tu n'abandonnais pas quand tu avais un sujet en tête.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, sourit Ginny.

Wendy rit et Ginny la suivit rapidement.

- Tu préfères lequel ? demanda la rouquine.

- Euh… Ils se ressemblent fort, dit Wendy.

- Tu veux les deux ? fit Ginny en haussant les sourcils.

- Je veux rien du tout ! objecta Wendy, au comble de la gêne, comme en témoignait son teint écarlate.

Ginny se mit à rire et, comprenant que son amie se moquait d'elle, Wendy en fit autant. Le reste du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur. Mais pas une seule fois Wendy ne desserra les doigts de la boîte de Rêve Eveillé…

* * *

_"Cadeau : ce n'est pas la valeur qui en fait le prix, ou bien ce n'est pas le prix qui en fait la valeur. Le cadeau n'est rien, c'est l'intention qui compte."_

Gustave Flaubert

°o0o°

Et voilà :D

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé la rencontre entre Fred et Wendy ^^

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une tite review, hein ? :D

Bisouilles, à bientôt !

Abby


	9. Chapitre 8 - Souvenirs

Je m'épate encore moi-même, là ! :O

Un grand merci à… ben à personne, en fait xD C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas une seule review pour un chapitre, je suis sous le choc ! xD Mais bon, faut bien une première fois à tout ! x) J'espère quand même que ça veut pas dire que vous avez détesté le chapitre précédent… =° Quoi que… on dit _"qui ne dit mot consent"_… Donc je m'imagine que vous avez bien aimé et puis voilà xD Mais une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, vous savez ? ^^

Alors, à part ça, ben j'ai passé du temps à créer une vidéo pour cette fic ! :D Et je vous raconte même pas comment j'en ai bavé ! x) Elle est sur la page Facebook que j'ai créé. Et si vous n'aimez pas Facebook, c'est par ici : www*.*youtube*.*com*/*watch*?*v*=*I69agzM8Jnk (retirez les *, comme d'hab' :D)

Elle n'est pas bien longue mais je dois dire que j'en suis assez fière ^^

Voilà, bonne lecture alors ! :D

°o0o°

Chapitre 8 : Souvenirs…

_"Le temps qui adoucit la peine n'efface pas le souvenir."_

Anonyme

* * *

Le lendemain de la virée sur le Chemin de Traverse, Wendy était assise sur le bureau de Fred et George, les pieds posés sur l'une de leur boîte en carton, et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle repensait aux Andrews qui devaient se promener quelque part au Japon, sans savoir qu'ils avaient recueilli et élevé une petite fille un jour. Elle repensait aussi à Océane et se demanda si elle la croyait morte. Elle se demanda si c'était prudent de lui envoyer une lettre, pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle était sauve, quelque part en Angleterre en compagnie de son célèbre frère. Peut-être valait-il mieux lui écrire plutôt que de la laisser découvrir où elle était par les journaux… Sauf qu'Océane ne lisait pas les journaux anglais, les trouvant trop sinistres depuis quelques temps…

Et c'est ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague, que la découvrit Ginny qui entra dans la chambre sans frapper. Elle dut toussoter plusieurs fois pour que son amie la remarque.

- Désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendue frapper, dit Wendy.

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas frappé, répondit la rouquine avec un sourire en coin.

Wendy haussa les sourcils. La rousse s'assit sur son lit et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que la brune remarqua qu'elle tenait un journal en mains. Voyant le regard vert de son amie s'attarder sur _"La Gazette du Sorcier"_ qu'elle tenait, Ginny sourit et le lui tendit :

- Fred et George vont être contents ! Tu leur as fait de la pub !

Au comble de la surprise, Wendy prit le journal et grimaça en voyant sa photo, celle prise par surprise, en grand à la une. Elle s'y voyait se frotter les yeux et faire des signes de la main pour éloigner le journaliste. Un long article parlait d'elle, faisant des hypothèses sur sa brusque apparition aux côtés de son frère alors qu'on ne l'avait pas vu pendant des années.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils disent que je réapparais uniquement parce qu'Harry est "L'Elu" ! s'offusqua Wendy.

- Oh, faut pas faire attention à ce qu'ils racontent, assura Ginny. Ils sont bien gentils d'appeler Harry "L'Elu" mais pendant un an, ils l'ont bien traité de menteur et d'affabulateur.

- Charmant…

- Je suis bien d'accord.

Wendy reporta son attention sur le journal et vit une deuxième photo d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle ait été prise. On la voyait sortir du magasin des jumeaux, les yeux rivés à une boîte qu'elle tenait en main. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'on l'ait prise en photo…

- On peut même plus faire ses courses tranquilles ! remarqua Wendy.

- Ah, la dure vie d'une Potter ! se moqua Ginny.

Wendy lui tira la langue et la rouquine lui lança un oreiller en plein visage en riant. La brune ramassa l'oreiller et le relança à l'expéditrice. Durant quelques minutes, ce fut échanges de lancers d'oreiller, jusqu'à ce que Wendy touche à un des télescopes des jumeaux qui émit un nuage de fumée peu engageant. Elle se recula de l'appareil doucement, ne voulant pas trop recevoir un coup de poing, comme Hermione.

Ginny s'appuya sur ses coudes, sur le lit et sourit en regardant son amie surveiller le télescope des yeux. Elle vit alors, sur la table de chevet, la boîte de Rêve Eveillé qu'elle avait reçu la veille.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore utilisé ? fit-elle en prenant la boîte. Je pensais que tu sauterais sur l'occasion !

Wendy rougit un peu.

- Je préfère attendre un peu, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas dans quelle maison je serai à Poudlard. Si je me retrouve toute seule, j'aurai le Rêve Eveillé pour me tenir compagnie…

- Sois pas défaitiste ! répliqua Ginny. Je suis sûre que tu finiras à Gryffondor ! Y a pas de raison ! Regarde ce que tu as vécu !

Wendy haussa les épaules, pas plus convaincue que ça.

- Puis, dis-toi qu'avec la pub que tu viens de leur faire, tu pourrais demander à Fred et George tout un stock de Rêves Eveillés !

°o0o°

Le dimanche, le jour de repos pour tout le monde. Enfin, pour presque tout le monde. Si leur magasin était fermé, Fred et George n'en avaient pas moins de boulot. Ils devaient construire leurs produits, tester leurs nouveautés, ranger et arranger les étalages et courir après les Boursouflets qui avaient réussi à filer entre les barreaux de leurs cages. Ils s'étaient levés presqu'en même temps que le soleil et n'avaient pas cessé de travailler.

- On irait pas chercher le reste de nos affaires au Terrier ? proposa George en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il est dix heures et demies.

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Fred. En plus, maman nous a proposé d'aller manger un de ces soirs…

- Bon, ben, allons-y alors.

Les jumeaux se débarrassèrent de la poussière qui se trouvait sur leurs vêtements, verrouillèrent bien portes et fenêtres avant de transplaner. Ils traversèrent l'allée jusqu'à la maison où ils entrèrent sans frapper. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils virent leur mère, Fleur, Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Salut la compagnie ! s'écrièrent-ils joyeusement.

Leur mère se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, comme si elle avait été montée sur ressort. Elle se précipita sur eux pour les embrasser et les serrer dans ses bras.

- Quel plaisir de vous voir ! dit-elle.

- Nous aussi, ça nous fait plaisir, assura Fred.

- Mais on ne va pas rester longtemps, ajouta George. On est venus chercher quelques affaires puis on retourne au magasin.

- Oh… dit Mrs Weasley, visiblement très déçue. Dommage… Mais… vous viendrez bien pour dîner, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard et finirent par hocher la tête.

- Ok pour ce soir, dit George.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme ta cuisine nous manque ! ajouta Fred.

Cela eut pour effet de faire rougir Mrs Weasley de plaisir.

- Où est notre chère petite sœur ? demanda George.

- Sûrement en haut avec Wendy, dit Fleur avant que Mrs Weasley n'aie pu répondre. Elles ne se quittent pour ainsi dire jamais.

Mrs Weasley referma la bouche, qu'elle avait ouverte pour répondre à son fils. Elle pinça un moment les lèvres avant de sourire aux jumeaux.

- Oui, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elles soient ensemble, dit-elle. Je suis heureuse que Wendy et Ginny se soient liées d'amitié ! Bon, vous revenez ce soir, alors ? Vers dix-huit heures, ça vous convient ?

- Parfait, assurèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Ils embrassèrent leur mère, saluèrent les autres et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, Fred s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de leur ancienne chambre quand George l'arrêta, un sourire en coin.

- Ça te dirait qu'on fasse peur à ces deux demoiselles ? demanda-t-il. Après tout, il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'elles se trouvent dans cette pièce en ce moment. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Fred eut le même sourire que son frère.

- On transplane ? dit-il.

- Bonne idée ! approuva son jumeau. À trois ! Un.

- Deux, continua Fred.

- Et trois !

Les jumeaux transplanèrent et s'attendirent à voir leur sœur et celle de Harry sursauter en criant. Au lieu de ça, ils eurent droit à une cacophonie de cris, de miaulements enragés, d'un "TOC" bruyant et d'un "BOUM" sonore.

En réalité, ils ne trouvèrent pas les deux filles dans la chambre. Ils trouvèrent deux surprise : d'abord, Patterond roulé en boule sur le lit de George qui, à l'apparition des deux frères, s'était réveillé en faisant un bond et en miaulant comme un enragé. Il avait voulu s'enfuir et s'était dirigé en toute vitesse vers la porte qui était fermée. Il s'était cogné la tête contre le battant.

Ensuite, Wendy, qui dormait encore et qui s'était réveillée en sursaut en criant. Elle avait voulu reculer mais était tombée du lit dans un tourbillon de couvertures, de bras et de jambes.

- Oups… fit George.

Seule une jambe de Wendy était restée sur le lit. Après un instant de silence, les Weasley purent entendre :

- Aïe…

Wendy retira la jambe du lit et s'assit, à côté du meuble. Elle semblait encore perdue dans le monde des songes à en juger pour son regard hagard. Ses cheveux filaient dans tous les sens et, coiffée ainsi, elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à Harry. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour analyser la scène. Son regard s'arrêta sur les jumeaux.

- Vous savez pas entrer comme tout le monde ? fit-elle, surprise. En utilisant la porte, par exemple ?

- Désolé, dit George. On pensait que tu étais avec Ginny et… ben on a voulu vous faire une farce…

- C'était plutôt réussi, commenta Fred avec un sourire. Entre le chat qui se prend la porte et toi qui finis les quatre fers en l'air, on peut appeler ça une bonne journée !

Wendy en resta bouche bée un moment et grommela en français en se relevant, se massant l'arrière du crâne. Fred remarqua qu'elle portait encore une de leurs chemises avec un short de pyjama en-dessous. Elle les dépassa sans les regarder, prit des vêtements dans une des malles posées dans le coin de la chambre et sortit, Pattenrond sur les talons, sans leur adresser un mot de plus.

- Elle n'a pas l'air d'être du matin, commenta Fred.

Son frère approuva d'un signe de tête.

°o0o°

Une fois qu'elle fut lavée et habillée, Wendy sortit de la salle de bain. La bosse à l'arrière de sa tête l'élançait. Elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine où elle salua tout le monde. Elle se servit un verre de lait et s'assit.

- Où est Ginny ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Wendy après avoir bu une gorgée de lait. Dans sa chambre, non ?

- Tu n'étais pas avec elle ? fit Hermione.

- Non. Je viens de me réveiller… Enfin, Fred et George viennent de me réveiller…

- Voilà pourquoi ils se sont empressés de partir ! fit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

- Ils ont transplané dans la chambre, dit Wendy. J'ai cru que Pattenrond allait faire un trou dans la porte ! Il a voulu s'enfuir mais la porte était fermée…

- Et il va bien ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Je suppose : il est sorti en même temps que moi. Il a dû être sonné sur le moment.

- Je vais le chercher ! décréta l'érudite.

Elle se leva prestement et sortit de la cuisine afin de trouver son chat.

- Rha, ceux-là, ils en ratent pas une ! dit Mrs Weasley. Pourquoi ils ont transplané, on se le demande !

- Ils ont cru que Ginny se trouvait avec moi et ils ont voulu nous faire une farce… expliqua Wendy en vidant son verre. Ça aurait pu être drôle… s'ils m'avaient pas sortie du lit… au sens propre du terme ! ajouta-t-elle en se massant la tête.

Ron et Harry eurent un sourire tandis que Mrs Weasley secouait la tête, un peu agacée.

Peu après, Ginny apparut et elle s'assit à la table, après avoir salué tout le monde.

- Il me sembla avoir entendu un cri et un choc, dit-elle en se beurrant un toast.

Wendy fit la grimace et Ron s'empressa d'expliquer à sa cadette ce que les jumeaux avaient fait. Ginny rit un peu avant de se tourner vers la brune.

- Et ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal en tombant du lit ?

- Ça va, répondit Wendy. J'aurais sans aucun doute une bosse pendant un petit moment, mais rien de bien grave…

- Une bosse ? répéta Mrs Weasley. Je vais voir si je n'ai pas encore un baume contre les bosses.

Et elle sortit de la pièce. Elle revint rapidement avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Elle tenait un pot entre les mains et s'approcha de Wendy.

Celle-ci, pas mécontente de voir cette bosse douloureuse disparaître, écarta ses cheveux afin que Mrs Weasley puisse étaler le baume sur la peau.

- Et voilà ! chantonna la rouquine. Dans une heure ou deux, tu n'auras plus rien !

- Merci beaucoup ! dit Wendy en souriant.

La douleur s'était déjà estompée. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Wendy pouvait sentir la bosse rétrécir à chaque fois qu'elle tâtait l'arrière de sa tête.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident, à part que Pattenrond feulait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Ron, ce qui était assez drôle à voir.

Ils jouèrent au Quidditch dans le jardin, bien qu'Harry semblait réfléchir et être ailleurs. Mais quand Ginny lui demanda à quoi il s'usait ainsi, Harry répondit qu'il pensait à la rentrée scolaire et qu'il avait hâte de voir ce que Slughorn valait en Défense contre les Force du Mal.

- C'est qui, ça ? interrogea Wendy.

- Ça va être notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cette année, répondit Ron. Ça va nous changer de cette peste d'Ombrage !

Voyant le regard interrogateur de sa sœur, Harry lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'il s'était passé l'année précédente : les règles, Ombrage, l'Armée de Dumbledore, les punitions… Il avait parlé de ce dernier point en jetant un regard navré au dos de la main de Wendy où, à l'instar de lui, des mots scarifiés étaient visibles : "Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges"…

- Ah, cette bourrique ! Je suis bien content de ne plus la voir ! commenta Ron.

- Comme toute personne normalement constituée, dit Ginny.

Wendy frissonna et repensa à son professeur d'herbologie, tyrannique à souhait qu'elle était bien contente de ne plus voir. Ombrage et lui devaient être faits de la même manière…

- Enfin, elle ne nous embêtera plus, conclut Hermione, désireuse de changer de sujet.

- Ça, c'est sûr ! rigola Ron.

En début de soirée, Hermione, Ginny et Wendy aidèrent Mrs Weasley à préparer le dîner.

- Ça va mieux, ta bosse, ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle à Wendy.

- Elle a complètement disparu ! répondit Wendy.

- Tant mieux ! sourit Mrs Weasley avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Alors qu'elles étaient en train de peler les pommes de terre, Harry et Ron coupaient les légumes, assis à la table. Le Survivant était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Si bien qu'il sursauta quand Ron lui posa une main sur le bras et se cogna le genou sur la table. Au même moment il vit Wendy, qui se tenait devant l'évier avec Hermione et Ginny et qui lui tournait le dos, sursauter. Harry se frotta le genou droit et Wendy en fit de même en grimaçant.

- Ça va ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, répondit Wendy en se redressant et en reprenant une patate à éplucher. Et donc, avec ce Corner ?

- Je l'ai laissé tomber, répondit Ginny. C'était un mauvais joueur, je n'ai jamais vu ça !

- Dis, tes frères n'avaient-ils pas raison ? se moqua Wendy. N'aurais-tu pas eu cinq petits-amis ?

- Non, trois, répliqua Ginny. C'est Ron qui a été inventé des sornettes !

Elle avait ajouté cela en jetant un regard sombre à Ron qui l'ignora, préférant couper ses légumes.

- Et toi ? demanda Ginny à la brune. Des petits-amis à ton actif.

- Non, pas vraiment… C'est Océane qui attirait les garçons.

- Océane ? demanda Hermione.

- Ma meilleure amie, répondit Wendy. Beaucoup la soupçonnaient d'être de la famille des Delacour et d'avoir du sang de Vélane dans les veines tellement elle est jolie.

- C'est pas possible qu'elle ait une ancêtre Vélane ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, pas possible du tout : elle vient d'une famille moldue.

- Mais n'essaie de changer de sujet de conversation, répliqua Ginny en souriant. Y a bien un garçon, non ?

- Bah, y avait Stéphane, répondit Wendy en rougissant. Il était dans la même année qu'Océane et il passait assez bien de temps avec nous.

- Et ? demanda Ginny, fébrile.

- Et rien, répondit calmement Wendy. Je n'ai jamais osé me déclarer, pensant qu'il me trouverait trop gamine… Et Pénélope Saintclair s'est déclarée… Je crois qu'ils sont fiancés maintenant…

Wendy fit la moue et Ginny également.

- C'est nul… Il était comment ?

Wendy se perdit un moment dans ses souvenirs nostalgiques.

- Il était grand, dit-elle, rêveuse. Très grand…

- Plus grand que moi ? se moqua Ron.

Wendy se retourna et fut surprise de voir les garçons écouter avec intérêt. Puis, elle évalua la taille du roux.

- Moui, un peu plus grand. Il avait les cheveux sombres et des yeux gris. Sans oublier qu'il était souvent premier de la classe ! Il est sorti dans le top trois de la promotion de cette année ! Il est génial…

Elle se tut, un sourire un peu niais aux lèvres. Puis son expression s'assombrit.

- Mais bon, j'étais trop jeune…

- Vous aviez combien d'années de différences ? demanda Ginny, intriguée.

- Oh… deux ans et demis ou trois, répondit Wendy. Je sais pas trop. Il avait dix-huit ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, en juin…

- Trois ans, ce n'est pas si énorme que ça, fit remarquer Hermione.

- C'est vrai que tu connais ça, toi, fit Ginny. Viktor était plus vieux aussi !

Il y eut un grognement provenant de la table des garçons mais les filles ignorèrent Ron, qui était à l'origine dudit grognement.

- Viktor… ? dit Wendy, comme si elle n'osait y croire.

- Viktor Krum, compléta Ginny. Hermione est sortie avec lui pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Wendy se tourna vers Hermione, la bouche ouverte, prête à lâcher patate et éplucheur.

- C'est toi qui es sortie avec Viktor Krum ? fit-elle, incrédule.

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Mais on s'est perdus de vue.

- Tu peux même pas savoir comment les filles de Beauxbâtons t'ont jalousée ! dit Wendy. On a appris qu'il sortait avec une étudiante de Poudlard et toutes ses admiratrices voulaient aller en Angleterre pour te faire la peau !

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer à éplucher sa pomme de terre.

- Viktor Krum… répéta Wendy en reprenant l'épluchage de sa patate.

Il y eut un petit silence, uniquement dérangé par les couteaux qui coupaient les légumes et les patates épluchées que l'on mettait dans l'évier. Soudain, Wendy se tourna vers Hermione, incapable de retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Et il embrasse bien ?

Cela eut deux réactions : Hermione qui rougissait et Ron qui s'étranglait carrément d'indignation. Ginny, quant à elle, se retenait de rire.

- Tout le monde sait bien que j'embrasse comme un Dieu ! fit une voix à la porte.

Les cinq jeunes gens se retournèrent et virent les jumeaux, sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, mais toi, tu n'as pas embrassé Hermione, George, remarqua Ginny.

Et Ron sembla lancer à son frère un regard qui disait "Ose dire le contraire" tandis que ses doigts se resserraient autour du couteau qu'il tenait.

- Oh, mais ça peut s'arranger, assura George, sûr de lui.

- Oui mais non, répliqua Hermione.

- Sinon, qui embrasse bien ? demanda Fred en s'asseyant à la table.

- On demandait à Hermione les performances de Viktor Krum, les informa Ginny.

- Krum ? firent les jumeaux en chœur.

- Et elle était sur le point de nous répondre ! ajouta la rouquine en souriant.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Hermione. Et j'étais sur le point de vous répondre que ça ne vous regarde pas !

Ginny insista, sous le sourire de Wendy. Les filles venaient de finir d'éplucher les pommes de terre quand Mrs Weasley entra dans la cuisine.

- Ah, parfait ! Merci les filles.

- De rien, répondirent-elles ensemble.

Mrs Weasley donna un petit coup de baguette magique vers les pommes de terres qui filèrent se laver sous le jet du robinet. Ensuite, un couteau entra en scène et découpa les patates en quartier. Lavées et découpées, elles sautèrent dans la casserole, prêtes à être cuites.

En attendant que le dîner soit prêt, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Wendy, Fred et George sortirent dans le jardin afin de jouer au Quidditch. Hermione et Wendy se disputaient la place de… celle qui ne jouerait pas.

- Non, j'ai pas envie de jouer ! dit Wendy.

- Moi non plus, j'ai envie de lire, tranquillement, répliqua Hermione.

- Ah non alors ! Hors de question que je m'humilie une fois encore !

- Tu es bien meilleure que moi, contra Hermione.

- Ça, ce n'est pas vrai du tout ! Je sais juste voler !

- Et moi, même ça j'ai du mal !

- Euh… les filles ? fit George. Vous savez que les gens normaux se disputent pour pouvoir jouer et pas pour rester sur la touche ?

- Et alors ? répliquèrent Hermione et Wendy en chœur.

- On a qu'à faire ça à la courte paille ! dit Harry.

Il ramassa deux bâtons : un grand et un petit. Il tourna le dos aux filles un moment puis se retourna, les deux bâtons dépassant de sa main.

- Celle qui tire le petit bâton jouera avec nous ! décréta-t-il.

Hermione et Wendy se jetèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur la main du Survivant. Les bâtons dépassaient de la même longueur. Soupirant, elles prirent chacune un bâton et tirèrent. Hermione sourit et Wendy fit la moue.

Sautillant presque, Hermione s'installa au pied du poirier avec un énorme livre. Wendy prit le balai que lui tendait Ginny.

- Tu verras, ça va être drôle ! dit-elle.

- Mouais… fit Wendy, guère convaincue.

Les six joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Harry, Wendy et George jouèrent contre Ron, Ginny et Fred. Les pommes volaient dans tous les sens –quand Wendy ne les laissaient pas tomber. Le temps passait et Wendy devait admettre que les jumeaux savaient mettre de l'ambiance.

Ça faisait un moment qu'ils jouaient et Wendy guettait le moment où Mrs Weasley leur dirait que le dîner était prêt. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte arrière du Terrier quand…

- Wendy, attention ! cria Ginny.

Wendy tourna la tête et eut le temps de voir une pomme avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur son nez… Elle se rétablit de justesse sur son balai, une main sur le manche et l'autre sur son nez en sang. Jurant, elle se dirigea vers le sol où elle laissa tomber le balai, plaquant sa deuxième main sur son visage. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle avait mal et elle espérait que son nez ne soit pas cassé.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry en atterrissant à côté d'elle.

Les autres se posaient aussi sur le sol tandis que Ginny vociférait vers Ron, qui avait lancé la pomme.

Wendy retira ses mains de son nez et aussitôt, un nouveau flot de sang coula. Elle remit ses mains sur son nez et ferma les yeux, comme si elle espérait que ça arrêterait l'hémorragie.

- Hermione, fait quelque chose ! dit Ginny d'une voix aigue.

- Je peux pas, dit Hermione, désolée. J'ai pas encore dix-sept ans…

- Je vais m'en charger ! annonça Fred.

Il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de Wendy qui avait rouvert les yeux, un peu anxieuse.

- Faut que tu retires tes mains, seulement…

Wendy retira ses mains, couvertes de sang, tandis que son nez saignait toujours autant.

- Et tu bouges pas, hein ?

Elle fit non de la tête, gardant la bouche fermée à cause du sang.

- _Episkey !_ dit Fred.

La chaleur qui envahit le nez de Wendy fut vite remplacée par un froid horrible. Elle tâta son nez et eut l'impression qu'il était comme neuf. En tout cas, il ne saignait plus. Elle s'essuya le visage avec ses manches.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- Y a pas de quoi !

Mais Wendy n'écoutait plus. Elle regardait ses mains, couverte de son sang encore chaud. Sa vue se brouilla un moment et elle se retrouva dans les cachots, prisonnière des Mangemorts. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la fine cicatrice qu'elle avait au poignet droit et qu'elle s'était faite, espérant quitter le lieu où elle était, même si cela devait être les pieds devant.

- Ça va ? demanda Hermione.

Sans répondre, la sœur d'Harry s'essuya frénétiquement les mains sur son jeans avant de frotter sous son nez avec sa manche, l'odeur du sang lui retournant l'estomac.

- Wendy !

Elle sursauta quand son frère mit une main sur son épaule. Elle le regarda, un peu égarée, et les cachots s'effacèrent pour laisser place à un jardin et à six paires d'yeux inquiets posés sur elle. Wendy fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais… laver ça…

Et elle partit, se frottant toujours les mains sur son jeans maculé de sang. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et ignora le regard inquiet de Bill, qu'elle croisa avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Sans attendre, elle retira ses chaussures et entra, habillée, dans la cabine de douche. Elle tourna les robinets et soupira quand l'eau commença à couler. Énergiquement, elle se mit à se frotter les mains, le visage, ses manches et son jeans.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Quand la réalité la frappa de plein fouet, elle resta figée sous l'eau tiède. Alors, elle retira ses vêtements et les posa par terre, près de la douche. Nue, elle resta un long moment à se laver, pour être sûre que le sang soit complètement parti…

* * *

_"La réminiscence est comme l'ombre du souvenir."_

Joseph Joubert

°o0o°

Et voilà :D

Un tit chapitre basé sur les souvenirs, sur le passé et tout ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à le dire dans une review. Je prends le temps d'y répondre donc n'ayez pas peur d'être ignoré ^^

À bientôt !

Abby


	10. Chapitre 9 - Des questions et un retour

Bon, là, j'ai honte de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ! :O Désolée ! u.u

Un grand merci à **Roselia001**, **CamilleL**, **Rawenal717**, **Elo**, **Adara94**, **Valou** (alias **Devine**) et **Laulsbm** pour leur reviews ! :3

**Elo** : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait bien plaisir ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Encore merci de lire ma fic ^^

**Valou** : Merci pour te reviews, j'espère que tu vas continuer à en faire ! :P Pour ce qui est des triplés, non, ça marche pas :O T'imagine un peu si chacun ressentait les douleurs des deux autres ! :O Genre, Wendy transmettre quelque chose au loup-garou ! xD Je confirme, t'as de drôles d'idées ! :P En tout cas merci ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! :D Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais il est nécessaire ! ^^

Bonne lecture ! ^o^

°o0o°

Chapitre 9 : Des questions et un retour

* * *

_"Qu'importe chemin douloureux à qui trouve logis accueillant !"_

Benoît Desforêts

* * *

Wendy quitta l'espace confiné et chaud de la douche et s'empressa de s'enrouler dans une grande serviette. Elle quitta la salle de bain en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et rejoignit la chambre des jumeaux. Elle se sécha et finit par s'habiller d'un jeans, d'un top noir et enfila une des chemises qui lui servait de pyjama. Elle se sécha sommairement les cheveux et les attacha en une toute petite queue de cheval. Pieds nus, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers.

Devant la porte de la cuisine, elle s'arrêta et écouta. Heureusement, sa fuite précipitée ne semblait pas être le sujet de conversation et elle entra. Les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Fleur étaient assis autour de la table et mangeaient. Aussitôt, Mrs Weasley se leva et accourut vers elle.

- Wendy chérie, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, répondit la jeune fille. Je suis désolée…

- Oh, sottises ! l'interrompit Mrs Weasley en souriant. S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit être désolé, ce n'est pas toi !

Ron se ratatina sur sa chaise, ses oreilles écarlates.

- J'étais distraite, répondit Wendy dans un souci de déculpabiliser Ron. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent…

Mrs Weasley sourit et guida Wendy jusqu'à une place libre, à côté de Ginny. Elle servit alors généreusement la jeune fille qui douta un moment de pouvoir terminer son assiette…

Wendy fut contente de constater que les conversations reprenaient cours et de ne pas être le centre de l'attention de tous. Les jumeaux amusaient la galerie avec leurs blagues et la jeune fille se mit à sourire sans se forcer. Elle parla avec Ron, pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il s'excusa et la jeune Potter accepta ses excuses avec un sourire.

Alors que la conversation était à la rigolade, George, qui était assis en face de Wendy, se leva brutalement et se pencha en avant, les yeux plissés, le regard porté sur… la poitrine de la jeune fille. Wendy rougit, Ginny s'offusqua et Harry, qui était assis à côté du jumeau, tira sur son t-shirt pour qu'il se rasseye.

- Un peu de tenue ! s'écria le Survivant.

- Euh, niveau comportement de bourrin, tu viens de gagner 7 points, apprit Fred à George.

- Mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! se défendit George. Je matais pas sa poitrine…

- Non, on aurait juste dit que tu essayais de voir à travers ses vêtements, asséna Ginny, sourcils froncés.

Wendy rougit encore plus et se serait volontiers glissée dans un trou de souris.

- Vous avez vraiment l'esprit mal tourné ! s'exclama George.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? se moquèrent Bill et Ron d'une même voix.

- Je regardais sa poche, bande de tordus !

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Wendy et la poche de la chemise qu'elle portait.

- Et bien quoi, sa poche ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Elle porte une de mes chemises, dit George. Y a un G brodé sur la poche. C'est tout. Bande de dépravés !

Wendy regarda le jumeau en ouvrant grands les yeux… avant d'éclater de rire, vite imitée par les autres.

- Tu sais, tu aurais pu aussi juste me poser la question, je t'aurais répondu que oui, je portais ta chemise…

- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna George.

- Oh, vous n'en aviez plus d'utilité, répondit Mrs Weasley.

Celle-ci regardait George avec une lueur de méfiance dans le regard. Elle n'avait apparemment pas apprécié le regard que son fils avait lancé à la jeune fille.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit le jumeau. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

- Pourtant, j'en portais une quand vous m'avez sortie du lit, fit remarquer Wendy.

- Ouais, mais là, j'étais plus concentré sur ta chute et la porte que le chat s'est pris, tu vois…

Wendy fit la moue et Hermione lança un regard noir aux jumeaux. Ron regardait ses frères, guère plus content que la jeune érudite.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs, de votre faute, ce chat feule à chaque fois qu'il me voit !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna George. Comment ça se fait ?

- Il me prend pour vous, tiens !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit Fred. Ça se voit quand même qu'on est bien plus beaux que toi.

Wendy ne put empêcher un petit rire de sortir de ses lèvres, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Ron. Le remarquant, elle reprit immédiatement une expression qui se voulait sérieuse.

- Je n'ai rien dit, se justifia-t-elle.

Ron allait répondre quelque chose, mais Ginny, derrière le dos de Wendy, lui lança un regard d'avertissement à faire pâlir un Serpentard. Le plus jeune des garçons Weasley ravala donc sa réplique, se souvenant soudainement qu'il avait envoyé une pomme sur le nez de la jeune fille.

Après le repas, Ron proposa à Harry de faire une partie d'échecs version sorcier, ce que le Survivant accepta. Ils se levèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Hermione les suivit avec un livre et Wendy et Ginny leur emboîtèrent le pas. Les jumeaux, constatant qu'à table, la conversation était trop sérieuse, décidèrent d'aller dans le salon également.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent Harry et Ron, assis par terre de part et d'autre de la table basse, en train de préparer la planche de jeu et leurs pions. Hermione s'était octroyée le fauteuil le plus confortable et avait ouvert son gros grimoire qu'elle dévorait déjà. Wendy et Ginny avaient opté pour le canapé. Ainsi, elles pourraient parler tout en regardant les garçons jouer. Les jumeaux s'installèrent près des filles, dans les fauteuils restant.

Durant un moment, le calme de la pièce ne fut troublé que par les "pions en C3" et "tour en E5", agrémenté de pages que l'on tournait délicatement. Fred regardait son frère rétamer le Survivant quand son regard fut attiré par la sœur de ce dernier. Les jambes repliées devant elle qu'elle entourait de ses bras, elle suivait la partie avec intérêt tandis que Ginny ne quittait pas Harry des yeux.

- Wendy ? fit soudain George.

La jeune fille détacha son regard de la partie d'échec et se tourna vers le rouquin.

- Oui ?

- J'ai l'impression persistante qu'on s'est déjà vu… dit George, s'attirant ainsi les regards surpris de tout le monde.

Wendy fronça les sourcils.

- Moi ? fit-elle.

- Oui. Même que je me suis dit sur le coup que tu devais vraiment être fan d'Harry pour t'être faite une fausse cicatrice sur le front.

D'un geste instinctif, Wendy leva la main vers son front et cacha la cicatrice avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Tu dois faire erreur, dit-elle. À part quand j'étais bébé, je ne suis jamais venue en Angleterre…

George fit la moue mais finit par hausser les épaules tandis que la jeune fille réfléchissait. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers le jumeau, sourcils toujours froncés.

- Je mens… Je suis venue en Angleterre, dit-elle. Pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, l'été de mes quatorze ans.

- Voilà ! s'écria George, tout content. C'est ça ! Même que tu portais une casserole d'eau quand je t'ai vue ! Fred t'avait bousculé et tu pestais en français.

- Ah bon ? dit Fred en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, dit Wendy en riant. La casserole s'était renversée sur moi, j'étais trempée !

- Oh ? fit Fred. Et bien… j'en suis désolé.

- Ça aurait été mieux que tu t'excuses ce jour-là, rétorqua Wendy avec une moue. J'étais trempée _et_ j'ai dû retourner chercher de l'eau !

- Tu as été voir la Coupe du Monde ? intervint Ginny. Mais tu ne vivais pas chez des Moldus ?

- Si, répondit Wendy. J'y suis allée avec Océane.

- Mais… elle ne vivait pas dans une famille moldue, elle aussi ? demanda la rouquine, perdue.

Wendy eut un sourire.

- Si. Mais Stéphane l'a invitée. Et par extension, j'ai été invitée aussi. Les parents de Stéphane étaient sorciers et ils avaient gagné des places en trop à un quelconque concours.

- Stéphane ? souligna Ron. C'est pas celui pour lequel tu craquais ?

Wendy rougit légèrement.

- Si, c'est lui. C'était un ami proche d'Océane.

- Proche ? dit Ginny d'une manière suggestive.

- Ils étaient juste amis, dit Wendy. Il est fiancé à Pénélope Saintclair…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… soupira Ginny.

- Tu étais restée la nuit ? demanda Harry.

Wendy regarda son jumeau qui était concentré sur sa partie d'échec.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Les parents de Stéphane avaient une tente. Mais… nous étions à l'opposée de l'endroit où les attaques ont commencé. Les parents de Stéphane nous ont rapidement fait transplaner…

Harry hocha la tête et Wendy eut un frisson en repensant à la panique qui avait été la sienne ce jour-là. Elle avait eu la vision de l'attaque juste avant d'être réveillée par les cris des gens qui couraient partout. Et elle avait eu le temps de voir la Marque flotter dans les airs avant que la mère de Stéphane ne les fasse transplaner, Océane et elle.

- Au fait, dit Fred d'un ton léger. Que penses-tu des Rêves Eveillés ?

Wendy se tourna vers le jumeau. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Fred enchaîna :

- J'espère que tu as imaginé que c'était moi, le joueur de Quidditch !

Gênée, la jeune Potter referma la bouche tandis que ses joues prenaient une nouvelle fois une teinte rosée.

- Elle ne l'a pas encore essayé, expliqua Ginny. Elle attend.

- Et tu attends quoi ? demanda George.

- Elle a peur de ne pas atterrir à Gryffondor et garde le Rêve Eveillé au cas où elle serait seule dans une autre maison.

- Ginny ! protesta Wendy.

La benjamine des Weasley prit un air innocent.

- C'est ce que tu m'as dit, non ?

Wendy soupira et secoua la tête.

- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas à Gryffondor ? fit Ron. Après ce que tu as vécu, tu y aurais ta place !

- Ça t'en sais rien, dit Wendy. Pour ce que j'en sais, je pourrais bien finir dans une autre maison. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser pour le moment… Je verrai bien le jour venu.

Ron haussa les épaules, bien que pour lui ça ne faisait aucun doute : Wendy irait à Gryffondor. Harry fixa la partie d'échec sans vraiment la voir. Wendy irait dans la même école que lui. Mais il ne saurait dire s'il préférerait qu'elle soit à Gryffondor ou dans une autre maison (sauf Serpentard, bien sûr). Si elle allait à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle, il la verrait moins souvent. Mais est-ce que cela le dérangerait vraiment ? C'est pas comme s'ils avaient une relation frère-sœur fusionnelle. Mais supporterait-il de la voir seule ? Et si elle venait dans la même maison que lui, sa présence ne le lasserait-il pas ? Ou serait-ce l'occasion de renouer avec cette sœur récemment retrouvée ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par George. Il en profita pour boire une gorgée d'eau du verre que Ginny lui avait servi avant qu'il ne commence la partie avec Ron.

- Bon, Wendy, c'est la dernière question que je te pose.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle.

- Quand Harry est en pleine action avec sa copine, tu ressens quelque chose ?

Wendy ouvrit grands les yeux tandis qu'elle devenait rouge pivoine, avant de se mettre à tousser : Harry avait avalé de travers. Les Potter toussaient comme s'ils allaient cracher leurs poumons, Ron frottant le dos du Survivant tandis que Ginny aidait Wendy à se reprendre. Quand ils reprirent leur respiration, les jumeaux Potter burent un peu pour s'en remettre totalement.

- Harry ! fit Wendy sur un ton de reproche.

- George ! dit Harry au même moment.

- Quoi ? se défendit le jumeau.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le rouquin. Wendy était toujours aussi rouge, sûrement dû au fait d'avoir manqué s'étouffer.

- C'était une question comme une autre, dit Fred, dans un souci de défendre son jumeau.

- Une question comme une autre ? répéta Harry. Tu trouves que ça se fait, toi, de poser ce genre de question ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je suis sûre que tu adorerais qu'on me pose ce genre de questions, hein Fred ? ironisa Ginny.

- Mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil, contredit George. Toi, t'es notre petite s…

Il s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Wendy. Deux paires d'yeux verts si semblables l'observaient et il se racla légèrement la gorge :

- Ouais, c'était une question idiote, on oublie.

- Bonne idée, firent les Potter d'une même voix.

La pièce fut plongée dans un silence gêné et tous regardaient la partie d'échec en cours. Wendy entreprit de détailler son frère, ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait depuis son arrivée. Déjà, elle avait remarqué qu'il était plus grand qu'elle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient perpétuellement en bataille et ses yeux verts, derrière ses lunettes rondes, identiques aux siens. Cela l'avait surprise la première fois. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair était savamment cachée derrière ses mèches de cheveux, comme le faisait la jeune fille depuis son plus jeune âge. Il ressemblait énormément à leur père, qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir une fois, sur une vieille photo dans la boîte à chaussures que sa mère adoptive gardait caché sous son lit.

Fred et George avait repris une conversation, parlant de leur magasin, de nouveautés qu'ils pourraient tester. Ils parlaient avec animation, si bien qu'à un moment, Wendy se tourna vers eux et les écouta, intéressée.

- Oui, et que dirais-tu de pantoufles mordeuses ? proposa Fred.

- L'intérêt d'avoir de telles pantoufles ? demanda George, septique.

Ils réfléchirent. Au moment où Fred ouvrait la bouche pour défendre son idée, la jeune fille prit la parole :

- Pour faire une farce. On remplace les pantoufles de la personne qui nous cherche des noises par des pantoufles mordeuses. Mais bon, faut pas non plus que ça coupe les pieds de la personne…

Les jumeaux la regardaient un instant en silence, puis Fred siffla.

- Elle défend mon idée mieux que je ne l'aurais fait ! Merci Wendy !

Wendy répondit d'un petit sourire embarrassé.

- Désolée, j'écoutais et…

- Et tu as bien fait ! approuva Fred.

- En fait, ce serait le même principe que les tasses à thé mordeuses ! dit George, penseur. Mais un peu plus passe-partout. Car maintenant, tout le monde se méfie quand une personne non-apprécie nous offre une tasse de thé…

- Et on pourrait créer plusieurs gammes de couleurs, continua Fred. Pour contenter filles et garçons.

- Oui, c'est d'office ! Il faudrait qu'on étudie sérieusement les tasses à thé mordeuses.

- Pour nous inspirer du sort et l'adapter à nos pantoufles.

- En prenant garde de ne pas reprendre le même sort.

- Sinon l'inventeur des tasses à thé mordeuses risque de nous tomber dessus.

- Et c'est pas bon pour les affaires.

Le regard de Wendy faisait des vas et viens entre les jumeaux, comme si elle assistait à un match de ping-pong. Elle continua de les écouter s'entretenir, réfléchissant aux tests qu'il leur faudrait faire avant de les mettre sur le marché. Et surtout s'assurer que c'était sans danger, comme le leur rappela Wendy d'un ton sérieux.

Les jumeaux approuvaient au moment où un bruit attira l'attention de tous car tout le monde, dans le salon, sursauta : quelque chose était entré en contact avec la fenêtre.

- C'est Errol ? fit Fred, surpris.

- Pas possible, répondit Ron, sur la défensive, sa baguette en main. Il n'est pas parti depuis plusieurs semaines…

- C'est quoi Errol ? demanda Wendy.

- Le vieil hibou de la famille, répondit Ginny, aux aguets.

Les jumeaux, les seuls sorciers majeurs de la pièce, se levèrent en sortant leur baguette. Les autres se redressèrent et suivirent les rouquins du regard, ne loupant pas une miette de la scène. Fred et George se mirent de part et d'autre de la fenêtre. Fred fit un signe de tête à son frère qui ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette. Aussitôt, un tourbillon de plumes entra et s'effondra sur la planche de jeu d'échec, envoyant les pions partout.

- C'est un hibou ! s'étonna Ron. Mais ce n'est pas Errol.

- Athéna ! s'écria Wendy en se jetant à genoux à côté de la table. Oh, par Circé !

La chouette était inerte, sur le dos, les ailes en croix, étalées sur toute la surface de la table. Wendy posa une main sur le corps de l'animal et fut soulagée de sentir son cœur battre.

Pendant ce temps-là, les jumeaux avaient refermé la fenêtre et s'étaient approchés.

- C'est ta chouette ? demanda Ron.

- Non Ron, elle l'appelle par son nom car c'est la chouette de tante Muriel… répliqua George.

- Je l'avais libérée, dit Wendy, la gorge serrée. Ça veut dire qu'elle a fait tout le chemin, jusqu'ici…

- Les hiboux sont habitués aux longues distances, essaya de rassurer Fred.

Wendy lui lança un regard horrifié.

- J'habitais dans le sud de la France…

Fred se tut, reconnaissant ainsi que c'était bien trop long pour une chouette.

- Elle est si mince, se plaignit Wendy.

Elle s'était assise dans le canapé et avait pris son animal sur ses genoux, la caressant doucement, les larmes aux yeux. Elle aurait préféré que sa chouette lui soit moins fidèle et qu'elle soit autre part, en bonne santé, plutôt que presque mourante sur ses genoux.

Harry et Ron sortirent de la pièce. Ron revint rapidement avec de l'eau et peu après, le Survivant arriva, essoufflé, avec de la nourriture pour hibou qu'il était parti chercher dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Incapable de dire un mot, Wendy les remercia d'un hochement de tête, avant de redresser doucement sa chouette sur ses pattes. Elle vacilla et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Wendy la maintint debout en l'entourant doucement d'un bras et lui présenta le pot d'eau que Ron lui donna. Assoiffée, Athéna but à grandes gorgées et mangea tous les miamhibou qu'Harry avait apportés. Mais elle ne paraissait pas aller mieux.

- Elle paraît si faible, dit Wendy d'une voix étranglée.

- Elle a besoin de repos, dit Ginny d'une voix rassurante. Elle a traversé la France, la Manche et une partie de l'Angleterre pour te retrouver. Elle est épuisée. Elle doit reprendre des forces, c'est normal.

La voix douce et calme de la benjamine des Weasley réussit à calmer Wendy qui lui adressa un mince sourire de remerciement, malgré ses joues mouillées. Entretemps, les adultes étaient entrés dans la pièce, surpris par le raffut occasionné par l'arrivée d'Athéna la chouette.

- Oh, c'est dommage que Charlie ne soit pas là, dit Mrs Weasley. Il aurait su quoi faire, lui qui adore les animaux.

Bill s'était approché et s'était assis à côté de Wendy afin d'examiner la chouette. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Charlie en Soins aux Créature Magiques concernant les grosses bêtes, mais il s'en sortait pas mal avec les hiboux. De plus, habitués à recevoir Errol souvent en piteux état, il avait appris quelques petits sortilèges pour soulager une chouette exténuée. Il en lança quelques-uns sur Athéna qui ébouriffa ses plumes avant de mettre sa tête sous son aile.

- Voilà, dit Bill. C'est un sort qui l'aidera à dormir. Elle récupérera plus facilement ses forces.

Wendy hocha la tête.

- Mets-lui à boire et à manger à proximité car elle se réveillera de temps en temps pour se sustenter et s'abreuver, avant de se rendormir.

- D'accord…

- Et ce manège risque de durer plusieurs jours. C'est normal, rassura Bill. Vu son état, il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre. Et il lui faut du calme donc…

Il se tourna vivement vers Fred et George.

- … interdiction de transplaner, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Les jumeaux prirent un air innocent tandis que Wendy réussit à avoir un petit sourire.

- Je vais la monter dans la chambre, alors, dit la jeune Potter.

Bill acquiesça avec un sourire encourageant.

- Merci, Bill, dit Wendy.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Ginny accompagna son amie jusque dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ignorant ce qu'elle risquait en touchant aux expériences des jumeaux, Wendy fit le plus de place possible sur le bureau. Elle veilla à mettre un journal sur le meuble pour le protéger des déjections que ferait sa chouette. Puis, elle posa un petit perchoir. Elle l'avait acheté pour les déplacements il y a longtemps : il était petit et donc facile à transporter, il suffisait de le mettre sur un meuble. Elle y posa sa chouette qui continua de dormir.

Ron et Harry arrivèrent tout de suite après, avec de quoi nourrir et abreuver le volatile.

- Merci ! dit Wendy qui se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de nourriture pour Athéna. Je vous revaudrai ça, je vous le promets !

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent et Harry eut un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est qu'un peu d'eau, protesta le roux.

- Et pour la nourriture, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Hedwige peut très bien chasser si on tombe à cours.

Wendy hocha la tête en caressant sa chouette. Elle plaça l'eau et la nourriture pas trop loin. Ainsi, l'animal pourrait y parvenir facilement. La jeune fille espéra de tout son cœur que ce serait suffisant pour qu'Athéna reprenne des forces.

C'est un peu à contrecœur que la brune quitta la chambre, après avoir éteint la lumière et jeté un dernier regard au volatile endormi. Suivant Ginny, Wendy descendit les escaliers comme un automate. Elles arrivèrent dans le salon où les jumeaux étaient en train de prendre congé.

- Oh ? Vous partez déjà ? dit Ginny, qui semblait déçue.

- Et oui, dit Fred. Mais on viendra le 31 août !

- Pour vous souhaiter bonne rentrée, ajouta George.

- Vous ne nous accompagnerez pas à la gare ? constata Ginny avec déception.

- C'est un dimanche. Et le dimanche, c'est jour de repos. On ne va pas se lever rien que pour vous !

- Mais on pensera à vous, promit Fred.

Ginny fit la moue et embrassa ses frères. Wendy leur fit signe de la main pour les saluer et, au moment de partir, Fred se tourna brusquement vers elle.

- N'oublie pas de rêver de moi, dans ton Rêve Eveillé ! dit-il. Et on veut tes impressions à la prochaine visite !

Wendy rougit et hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse tandis qu'ils sortaient et transplanaient.

Peu de temps après le départ des jumeaux, la jeune fille annonça qu'elle allait se coucher, car la soirée avait été riche en émotions. Elle salua tout le monde (et rougit une fois de plus quand Ginny lui souhaita de bien rêver de Fred et non de George) et monta dans la chambre. Athéna était toujours endormie. Wendy resta un long moment à l'observer, ayant encore du mal à croire que sa chouette avait fait une aussi longue route pour la retrouver. Elle la caressa doucement avant de se coucher, toute habillée et de s'endormir aussitôt, faisant des rêves où elle volait aux côtés de sa chouette. À la différence qu'elle, elle était sur un balai. Puis, le rêve se transforma. Athéna devint un Vif d'or qu'il lui fallait attraper, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix chaude à l'oreille lui dire comme faire. Et une main tenait le manche du balai tandis que l'autre lui entourait la taille.

Wendy se réveilla au moment où elle se retournait pour voir qui était sur le balai. Un peu chamboulée, elle alluma la lampe de chevet. Athéna était toujours endormie et sur la table de chevet se trouvaient sa baguette et la boîte du Rêve Eveillé. Intact.

La jeune Potter rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'eut même pas besoin du Rêve Eveillé pour rêver qu'on lui apprenait le Quidditch.

Et que son professeur avait la voix d'un certain Weasley…

* * *

_"Il va falloir rêver car, pour que les choses deviennent possibles, il faut d'abord les rêver."_

Madeleine Chapsal

°o0o°

Tadam :D

Un tit chapitre qui voit le retour de la chouette tant adorée de Wendy ! Et sur un rêve ! xD J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout ^^

A bientôt :D

Abby


	11. Chapitre 10 - Le Rêve Éveillé

Coucou ! :D Voici un nouveau chapitre ! ^^

Je tiens à remercier **Mikipeach**, **Lucie227, Adara94**, **Roselia001**, **Rawenal717**, **Maman Bouba** et **Rukie-chan **pour leurs reviews :D Merci beaucoup *-* Et en plus, j'en ai 40 tout rond ! *o* Merci aussi à toutes celles qui suivent cette fic ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris, ça fait plaisir aussi :D

**Lucie227** : Coucou :D L'animal que vendent les jumeaux dans leur boutique et que Ginny a acheté, c'est un Boursouflet ^^ En tout cas, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu trouves cette fic sympa :D J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ Bye :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ Surtout une certaine scène (que j'ai adoré écrire, soit dit en passant xD)

°o0o°

Chapitre 10 : Le Rêve Éveillé

* * *

_"Nos fantasmes, comme nos rêves, prennent par osmose les formes et les circonstances qui nous sont les plus familières."_

Philippe Authié

* * *

Le 31 août était arrivé trop vite au goût de Wendy. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait peur une veille de rentrée, et pourtant… Déjà, elle avait peur car elle ne savait pas dans quelle maison elle irait –et le fait que Ron affirme qu'elle irait à Gryffondor n'était pas pour la rassurer car elle craignait d'être déçue. Ensuite, elle avait reçu, le lendemain de l'arrivée d'Athéna, une lettre de Dumbledore lui expliquant que la première semaine, elle n'aurait pas cours avec les autres élèves de sixième année : elle consacrerait cette semaine à passer les BUSE afin d'être au même niveau que les autres élèves. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa tout le mois d'août à étudier toutes ses matières avec l'aide de Ginny et d'Hermione. Cette dernière se montrait être d'une aide très précieuse pour Wendy. Et la jeune Potter remerciait Merlin de lui avoir donné des facilités concernant les études…

Wendy était en train de ranger ses vêtements fraîchement lavés dans sa grosse valise, ainsi que ses livres. Elle en profita pour faire le point sur ce qu'était devenue sa vie depuis que les Mangemorts l'avaient enlevée de chez elle. Déjà, Athéna allait bien, elle avait survécu grâce aux bons soins de Bill. Depuis, il était rare de voir la chouette loin de sa maîtresse bien longtemps. Ensuite, son amitié avec Ginny s'était encore renforcée, ce qui donnait vraiment envie à la jeune Potter d'aller à Gryffondor. Par contre, avec son frère, ça n'avait pas vraiment évolué. Ils se parlaient, s'échangeaient des paroles, mais sans plus. Paradoxalement, Wendy se sentait plus proche de tous les autres que de son propre frère… Or, elle aurait bien aimé construire avec Harry cette relation qui aurait dû être la leur si le destin ne s'était pas acharné sur eux.

Poussant un soupir, Wendy vérifia de n'avoir rien oublié et s'assit sur le lit. Elle avait un peu peur de descendre dans la cuisine car, quand elle avait quitté la pièce en compagnie de Ginny, toutes deux les bras chargés de leurs vêtements propres, Fleur était en train de discourir sur son mariage. Et même si Fleur ne la dérangeait pas, l'entendre monologuer sur le choix des couleurs des fleurs qui décoreraient la salle de mariage ne l'intéressait pas.

_- Bon, je vais voir où en est Ginny, tient !_ dit-elle en direction d'Athéna.

La chouette hulula joyeusement en ébouriffant ses plumes. Mais, alors que la jeune fille allait se diriger vers la sortie, son regard tomba sur la table de chevet de Fred. Où se trouvait toujours la boîte du Rêve Éveillé Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésita. Elle était sûre que les jumeaux lui demanderaient son avis, comme ils le lui avaient promis la dernière fois. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle ne se retrouvait pas à Gryffondor…

Wendy s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et prit la boîte sur ses genoux.

_- Bah, je peux toujours ouvrir la boîte…_

Elle ouvrit donc la boîte qui lui avait été offert, un siècle plus tôt lui semblait-il. Wendy souleva doucement le couvercle et découvrit un petit coussin de velours pourpre sur lequel était confortablement installé un flacon transparent contenant une potion limpide. À côté du coussin, il y avait un carnet. On y voyait la même image que sur la boîte. La jeune fille l'ouvrit et lut la première page, qui consistait à des remerciements de la part des jumeaux pour avoir acheté ce produit, en précisant bien que si l'âge de la cliente était de moins de seize ans, mieux valait attendre.

_- Au moins, ils sont sérieux là-dessus,_ approuva Wendy.

Elle tourna la page et y vit les instructions :

_Buvez le contenu de la fiole présente dans la boîte. Il vous suffira ensuite de dire la formule "__**Conscius Somnium**__" qui vous plongera instantanément dans le Rêve Éveillé de votre choix. Attention, le sortilège doit être prononcé dans les trois heures suivant l'ingestion de la potion, sans quoi les effets seront annulés._

_L'avantage de l'utilisation d'une potion à la place d'un sortilège qu'on lancerait avec une baguette est que vous pourrez l'utiliser où et quand cela vous plaira (en cours, ou lors d'une réunion de famille particulièrement ennuyeuse). Prenez néanmoins garde aux éventuels effets secondaires (comme le regard vide ou une tendance à baver). Veillez aussi à adopter une position confortable avant de lancer le sortilège car vous garderez la même pose durant les trente minutes qu'il durera._

_En espérant vous contentez et en vous remerciant de votre choix, nous vous souhaitons de beaux rêves._

_Fred et George Weasley._

Wendy était bluffée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à une potion pour ce sortilège. Et il était certain que c'était plus discret de murmurer une formule après avoir bu une potion que de sortir sa baguette magique, surtout si on voulait "rêver" en cours.

La jeune Potter tourna les pages. Le reste du carnet comportait des scénarii possibles, pour aider les filles qui n'auraient pas beaucoup d'imagination. Elle en parcourut un ou deux et ne put s'empêcher de se demander où ils allaient chercher ce genre d'idées.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre et constatant que ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi, Wendy se décida à essayer. Ainsi, elle pourrait donner son avis aux jumeaux… et passer commande si cela lui plaisait. Elle prit donc délicatement le flacon et en retira le bouchon. Elle but le tout d'une gorgée et faillit s'étouffer à cause du goût sucré –_trop_ sucré- de la potion. C'était comme si elle venait de manger une cuillère de sucre. Et ça surprend quand on ne s'y attend pas.

- Bon, ils auraient pu prévenir que le goût de la potion serait aussi surprenant !

Après s'être remise de la surprise, Wendy se décida de se coucher sur le lit, vu qu'il fallait adopter une position confortable. Elle relut une dernière fois le carnet puis prononça à haute et intelligible voix :

_- Conscius Somnium !_

Elle sentit une légère sensation de chatouillis dans son estomac et attendit. Mais il ne se passa rien. Rien du tout.

_- Conscius Somnium !_

Toujours rien. Sourcils froncés, Wendy se releva et relut les instructions. Elle avait pourtant fait tout comme il le fallait ! Elle avait bu la potion jusqu'à la dernière goutte, prononcer la formule, s'était mise dans une position confortable. Alors où était son beau joueur de Quidditch ? Ou Fred, à la limite ? Car si elle avait acquiescé lorsque le rouquin lui avait demandé de rêver de lui, Wendy n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé de le faire. Ou peut-être que si, depuis qu'elle avait rêvé du jumeau sans avoir eu recours au Rêve Éveillé ?

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ça fonctionne pas ! râla Wendy. Ils vont m'entendre ce soir, ces deux-là !

Elle se releva et jeta un regard noir à la boîte. L'image de la fille dans les bras du joueur de Quidditch semblait la narguer et elle détesta ça. Elle lança le couvercle de la boîte à travers la pièce, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Athéna qui dormait paisiblement, la tête sous son aile.

Wendy sortit de la chambre avec l'intention d'aller raconter sa mésaventure à Ginny quand des voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée attirèrent son attention. Elle reconnut la voix d'Hermione :

- Par Merlin, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ! Pas après tout ce temps…

- C'est que j'ai prrrofité d'êtrrre en Angleterrrre pourrr te rrrendrrre visite, dit une voix à l'accent prononcé.

- C'est gentil.

- Je sais que tout a changé, désorrrmais, mais j'espèrrre que l'on pourrrra rrrester amis.

- Bien sûr, Viktor, dit Hermione qui semblait soulagée, à entendre sa voix.

Surprise, Wendy se détourna de sa première destination et descendit les escaliers. Elle faillit dégringoler les dernières marches lorsqu'elle reconnut, dans l'entrée… Viktor Krum ! Le grand Viktor Krum ! Enfin, grand… disons qu'il avait une taille moyenne. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un joueur de Quidditch célèbre ici !

- Bonjourrr, dit-il en voyant Wendy apparaître.

- Euh… bonjour, répondit la jeune fille.

- Viktor, je te présente Wendy, la sœur d'Harry, dit Hermione.

- J'ignorrrais qu'Harrrry avait une sœurrr, dit Viktor, surpris.

- Comme beaucoup de monde, dit Wendy. Enchantée.

- Moi de même.

Il lui tendit la main et elle y plaça la sienne, ne saisissant pas encore la chance qu'elle avait de serrer la main d'un joueur mondialement connu. Sauf qu'il ne lui serra pas la main… Il la porta doucement à sa bouche et y posa délicatement ses lèvres. Wendy rougit tandis que Viktor se redressait en souriant sans toutefois lâcher sa main.

- Ainsi, tu es…

Il fut interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur les jumeaux Weasley.

- C'est nous ! s'écria George.

- On vous a manqué, hein ? ajouta Fred en entrant.

Les deux rouquins s'immobilisèrent en remarquant qui était présent dans l'entrée et leurs yeux s'arrondirent quand ils reconnurent Viktor. Et leurs bouches s'ouvrirent légèrement lorsqu'ils virent qu'il tenait la main de Wendy.

- Bonjourrr, dit Viktor.

- Bonjour, répondit joyeusement George.

- Salut… fit Fred.

Viktor lâcha la main de Wendy à contrecœur pour serrer la main des jumeaux. C'est l'instant que choisirent Ginny, Harry et Ron pour descendre les escaliers. Viktor et Harry s'étreignirent comme deux vieux amis tandis que Ron semblait surveiller les comportements du joueur de Quidditch et d'Hermione.

- Le repas ne sera pas prêt tout de suite, dit Ginny qui avait remarqué les regards de Ron et Fred. Un peu de Quidditch, ça vous dit ? En attendant.

Viktor, Ron, Harry et les jumeaux acceptèrent. Wendy et Hermione furent un peu plus réticentes, mais finirent par accepter. Ils formèrent donc deux équipes : Harry, Ginny, Ron et George contre Viktor, Fred, Hermione et Wendy. Hermione et Wendy étaient aussi nulles que Fred et Viktor étaient doués, ce qui rétablissait l'équilibre. De temps à autre, Viktor volait près de Wendy pour lui donner des conseils sur la façon de se tenir sur un balai, de tenir un souafle (ou une pomme), de voler en se tenant à une main. La brune écoutait le professionnel en ayant parfaitement conscience que son sourire était niais.

Wendy avait toutes les attentions de Viktor, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Il faisait chaud et tous étaient en sueur. C'est pourquoi, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'arrêter de jouer pour aller boire une limonade bien froide, à l'abri de la chaleur, dans la fraîcheur de la cuisine. La jeune Potter était tellement heureuse qu'elle se dévoua pour ranger les balais dans la remise.

- J'arrive tout de suite ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Je pourrrrais t'aider, proposa Viktor.

- Pas la peine, je m'y colle, dit Fred en prenant cinq des huit balais dans ses bras.

Le Bulgare haussa les épaules et suivit les autres, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Wendy. Celle-ci lui fit un léger signe de la main et prit les trois balais restants avant de suivre Fred qui attendait. Ils se rendirent en silence dans la remise des Weasley où ils rangèrent les balais en ligne, contre un mur. Wendy n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre la cuisine, mais Fred semblait prendre un intérêt particulier à ce que les balais soient parfaitement alignés, au millimètre près. Elle essaya de ne pas se montrer impatiente.

- Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves… dit soudainement Fred.

- Ce que je lui trouve ? répéta Wendy. À qui ?

Fred se tourna vers elle en haussant les sourcils. Wendy rougit, se rendant compte que sa question était vraiment stupide.

- Je… sais pas…

- On peut pas dire qu'il soit beau comme un dieu, reprit le rouquin.

C'était un fait indéniable. Même si Viktor Krum avait un certain charme, il y avait d'autres hommes bien plus beaux que lui.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda brusquement Fred.

- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Disons plutôt que… je l'admire…

- Parce qu'il est célèbre ?

- Parce qu'il est doué, rectifia Wendy.

Fred eut un soupir dédaigneux et lui arracha quasiment des mains les balais qu'elle portait. Wendy s'en offusqua, n'aimant pas du tout la manière dont il agissait envers elle.

- Je vois que je te gêne, dit-elle froidement. À plus tard, donc !

Elle fit volte-face, la tête haute, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et s'apprêta à tirer d'un coup sec, pour bien montrer qu'elle n'était pas contente, quand la main du rouquin s'abattit sur le battant de la porte, la maintenant fermée. Gênée, Wendy sentit Fred se coller contre son dos, son souffle caressant le haut de son oreille.

- Non, dit-il dans un souffle. Reste…

Wendy retint sa respiration, incapable de bouger ou de dire la moindre parole. Fred garda une main résolue sur la porte tandis que l'autre s'éleva doucement pour écarter une mèche de cheveux ébène de son oreille.

- Reste… souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, avant de l'effleurer de ses lèvres.

- Euh… Fred…

La jeune brune remarqua avec horreur que sa voix tremblait et qu'elle était montée dans les aigus. Son corps tremblait aussi, mais d'une douce appréhension. Les lèvres du Weasley étaient douces et chaudes et Wendy sentit comme des papillons s'agiter dans le bas de son ventre jusque dans le bas de son dos.

- Tu trembles… Serait-ce moi qui te fais cet effet ?

La voix de Fred s'était faite ensorcelante et charmeuse. Il semblait légèrement amusé aussi. Tandis qu'il continuait à balader ses lèvres sur l'oreille de la jeune fille, le rouquin descendit sa main sur son épaule, qu'il caressa légèrement. Doucement, tout en douceur, il la força à se retourner pour lui faire face. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus effraya un peu Wendy qui, pourtant, se trouvait incapable de bouger. Elle déglutit doucement, sans lâcher le rouquin du regard, tandis que son cœur semblait décidé à battre le record de battements par seconde.

- Je vais te le faire oublier, ce Bulgare…

Il se pencha alors vers Wendy qui resta immobile, alors qu'elle aurait pu esquiver le geste du rouquin. Quand il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, elle en oublia tout. Tout, sauf Fred. Il l'embrassa avec passion, sa main libre s'enroulant autour de la taille de la brune pour l'attirer contre lui. La jeune Potter se laissa faire, les joues en feu, les papillons s'agitant encore plus dans son ventre, tandis qu'elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de Fred.

Les lèvres du jeune homme se firent plus fiévreuses, plus pressantes et Wendy répondait au baiser avec un petit gémissement. Fred en profita pour glisser une main sous le t-shirt de la brunette et caresser la peau de son dos. Wendy passa une main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis et…

… et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Il fallut un long moment à Wendy pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il y a quelques secondes, elle échangeait un baiser de rêve avec Fred Weasley, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait, sans savoir comment, à fixer un plafond.

- Te revoilà !

C'était la voix de Ginny qui était amusée au possible. Tournant la tête, Wendy remarqua son amie, assise sur le deuxième lit de la chambre, qui la fixait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ginny ! s'exclama Wendy en se redressant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'étais dans la remise, dans le jardin, et…

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit la benjamine Weasley faire un signe du doigt vers la bouche de Wendy. La brune se rendit compte avec horreur et honte qu'elle bavait ! Elle s'empressa donc de s'essuyer la bouche tandis que Ginny riait à gorge déployée, se tenant les côtes à force de rire.

- Tu aurais vu ta tête ! s'esclaffa la rouquine. C'était à mourir de rire. Tu semblais tellement frustrée quand tu as ouvert les yeux.

Wendy lança un regard noir à son amie, ce qui la fit rire encore plus. Poussant un soupir, la jeune fille replaça le flacon vide et le carnet dans la boîte du Rêve Eveillé qu'elle referma. Finalement, il avait bien fonctionné ce Rêve. Un peu trop, peut-être ?

- Donc, ça s'est passé dans la remise ?

- Quoi ? fit Wendy.

- Bah, tu as dit que tu étais dans la remise, dit Ginny, les yeux pétillants. Et tu y faisais quoi ? Avec qui ?

Wendy rougit en repensant au baiser que Fred lui avait donné. Ou plutôt, en repensant au rêve où Fred l'avait embrassée. Ça semblait tellement réel !

- C'est personnel, répliqua Wendy en rangeant la boîte sur la table de chevet.

- Tu rêvais de Fred ? l'asticota la rouquine.

À la mention du jumeau, la brune ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, ce que Ginny ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle considéra la sœur d'Harry un moment, surprise, la bouche ouverte, avant de se remettre à rire.

- Et c'est vrai en plus ! Tu as rêvé de lui ! Par Merlin, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Il va en être ravi !

- Y avait pas que lui, se défendit Wendy. Y avait aussi Viktor Krum dans mon rêve !

Ginny cessa de rire et regarda son amie avec des yeux ouverts en grands.

- Tu as rêve de Fred _et _de Krum ? Que faisiez-vous tous les trois, dans la remise ?

Ce fut au tour de Wendy de considérer son amie bouche bée, incrédule.

- Mais rien du tout ! Krum n'était pas dans la remise !

- Donc, tu étais dans la remise avec Fred ? Juste Fred ?

- Oui, on rangeait les balais !

- Juste ça ? demanda Ginny avec un sourire éloquent.

- Oui ! Non ! Enfin…

Wendy soupira, au comble de la gêne, et posa son front sur sa main. Ginny rit encore un peu puis finit par se calmer.

- Je te charriais, tu sais, dit-elle.

- Oui, je sais, répondit la brune. Mais ce rêve était tellement… J'ai vraiment cru que c'était réel… !

- Je crois que c'est le but, se moqua Ginny.

Wendy soupira et se rejeta en arrière, sur le lit. Elle plaça l'un de ses bras en travers de son visage pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- Je ne vais plus jamais oser le regarder en face ! se lamenta-t-elle. Je suis sûre que s'il se met à me parler, je vais rougir comme une tomate ! J'ai déjà trop tendance à rougir…

- Je trouve que ça te rend mignonne, dit Ginny.

- Pfffff, fut la seule réaction de Wendy.

- De toute façon, tu as le temps de t'en remettre, dit la rousse. Ils auront certainement fini tard, vu qu'on est samedi. Et puis, avec un peu de chances, ils ne te poseront pas de questions…

Wendy souleva son bras pour lancer un regard sceptique à la jeune Weasley. Toutes deux se fixèrent un moment avant que Ginny ne capitule :

- Oui, bon, ils t'en poseront plus que certainement, avoua-t-elle.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais… souffla Wendy en reprenant sa position.

- T'auras qu'à dire que tu n'as rêvé que de Viktor, suggéra Ginny.

- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire… acquiesça Wendy. En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui vais entamer la conversation là-dessus.

Soulevant son bras, elle jeta un regard d'avertissement à son amie qui mima le fait de fermer sa bouche à clé et de la jeter par-dessus son épaule.

°o0o°

Wendy évitait soigneusement de regarder les jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-ci étant assis face à elle, ce n'était pas toujours facile. C'est pourquoi elle faisait mine de trouver sa purée de pomme de terre extrêmement intéressante. Et elle remerciait intérieurement Ginny de monopoliser la conversation. Elle pensait vraiment qu'ainsi, elle serait épargnée. Oui, vraiment, elle le pensait.

Mais après le repas, tous se rendirent dans le salon. Mr et Mrs Weasley parlèrent avec Bill pendant que Fleur les écoutait en dévorant son fiancé des yeux. Wendy, Ginny et Hermione discutaient des BUSE que la première allait passer, les garçons discutaient de Quidditch et de farces. Wendy essaya de ne pas les écouter quand ils parlaient du sport qui avait fait l'objet de son Rêve Éveillé.

- De toute façon, ça ne peut qu'aller ! dit Ginny pendant que la jeune Potter avouait qu'elle stressait. Tu as passé un mois à étudier ! Il n'y a aucune raison.

- Non, aucune, renchérit Hermione. Je t'ai fait étudier tous les sujets dont je me souvenais, plus tous ceux qui avaient été mentionnés par les professeurs. Tu réussiras.

- Je l'espère, soupira Wendy. Je ne serai pas mécontente quand ce sera fini.

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Ginny.

- Tu sais déjà quels cours tu aimerais suivre ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Oui, j'en ai une vague idée. Les Sortilèges, l'Astronomie, la Métamorphose et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Peut-être aussi les Potions et la Botanique, ça dépendra des notes que j'obtiendrai. Et j'aimerais bien continuer les Runes et la Divination.

- La Divination ?!

Cette exclamation venait de Ron qui regardait la sœur de son meilleur ami avec un regard horrifié. Harry aussi semblait surpris mais il finit par hocher imperceptiblement la tête, comme s'il venait de comprendre.

- Oui, la Divination, répondit Wendy. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Juste parce qu'il ne faut pas être sain d'esprit pour suivre cette matière ! répliqua Ron.

- On se demande pourquoi tu l'as arrêté, alors, fit Fred.

- Ah, ah ! Très drôle !

- Mais j'avoue être surpris quand même, avoua Fred en regardant Wendy.

Celle-ci se tourna vers le jumeau et ne put s'empêcher de penser au Rêve de Quidditch. Elle se secoua intérieurement et se racla la gorge.

- J'ai des… facilités pour cette matière.

Puis, repensant au fait que ses visions étaient devenues floues depuis son séjour chez les Mangemorts, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Enfin, j'en avais…

- Tu crois vraiment à la Divination ? demanda Ron, perplexe.

- Pourquoi n'y croirais-je pas ?

- Et bien, parce que… Je sais pas moi ! Trelawney est trop bizarre !

- Mais elle a déjà eu de vraies visions, souligna Harry.

- Ouais, mais pas souvent.

- De toute façon, j'ai dit que j'aimerais bien, pas que j'allais le faire, dit Wendy. Je verrai avec mes résultats.

- Mais le fait d'avoir des visions aide, n'est-ce pas ? fit Harry.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron et les jumeaux se tournèrent vers le Survivant tandis que Wendy blêmissait lentement. Il était très rare qu'elle parle de ses visions à quelqu'un, Océane et lui étant les seules personnes au courant. Et voilà qu'il en parle devant tout le monde !

Remarquant le regard que lui lança sa sœur, Harry comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Désolé… souffla-t-il.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de visions ? demanda Ginny, sourcils froncés en regardant son amie.

Wendy remarqua que l'attention générale était sur elle, à présent, et elle détesta ça du plus profond de son être. Elle lança un long regard de reproche à Harry qui aurait bien aimé avoir le retourneur de temps d'Hermione pour effacer l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

- Je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, s'excusa le brun à l'intention de sa sœur.

- Ça, je l'espère bien ! cracha-t-elle froidement.

Wendy n'était pas du genre à s'énerver facilement. Elle était plutôt du genre à éviter les conflits aussi souvent que cela était possible. Mais là, elle en voulait vraiment à Harry.

Se détournant de lui, Wendy se tourna vers les autres qui la regardaient avec surprise et incompréhension.

- J'ai toujours eu des visions du futur. Mais depuis mon séjour chez un certain sorcier noir, elles sont floues. Fin de la discussion.

- Des visions ? répéta Hermione. Et elles te viennent comme ça ?

Wendy poussa un léger soupir.

- Oui, comme ça. Mais plus souvent quand je dors. On pourrait pas…

- Sérieux ? fit Ron. Mais alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te tracasses pour tes BUSE ! Et tu sais déjà dans quelle maison tu vas être alors !

- Bien sûr que non ! Les visions viennent seules, pas sur commandes. Et généralement, ça ne concerne pas des examens. Et j'ai dit qu'elles étaient floues, maintenant. On pourrait vraiment pas…

- Et tu as vu quoi concernant le futur ? insista Ron.

- Euh…

- Je crois qu'elle a dit "fin de la discussion", Ron ! asséna Ginny.

Ron referma la bouche, qu'il avait ouverte pour poser une autre question. Le regard de sa sœur le réduisit au silence aussi bien que l'aurait fait un regard de Molly Weasley.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé avant ? fit timidement Hermione.

Wendy grimaça.

- Je n'aime pas ces visions. Et je n'aime pas que des gens sachent que j'en aie…

- Sympa pour nous, fit narquoisement George.

- Ça n'a rien de personnel, s'empressa de dire Wendy. C'est juste que j'ai jamais demandé à avoir ces visions. Et si j'évite de le crier sur tous les toits, c'est pour éviter que les gens me regardent comme une bête curieuse… comme vous êtes tous en train de le faire, en fait…

Les autres eurent l'air de se rendre compte de leur comportement car ils arrêtèrent de dévisager la jeune fille. Celle-ci en fut un peu soulagée, mais n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée que tout le monde sache qu'elle avait le don de vision. Elle aurait dû taire son envie de continuer la Divination…

- Au fait ! s'exclama soudainement Fred en regardant Wendy. Tu as essayé le Rêve Éveillé, cette fois ?

Ça y est, le moment tant redouté par Wendy arriva et elle en oublia la bourde de son frère. À la mention du Rêve Éveillé la jeune fille rosit tandis que Ginny essayait de cacher un sourire moqueur.

- À la voir rougir ainsi, je dirais que oui, elle l'a essayé, cette fois, sourit George.

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un sourire et un regard avant de fixer la sœur d'Harry.

- Alors ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.

- Et bien… c'était chouette. Très réaliste. J'ai adoré.

- Cool ! fit Fred.

- Mais, petit conseil, mettez une petite note préventive pour le goût. C'était tellement sucré que j'ai failli recracher…

- Pas bête ! dit George. Noter le goût de la potion.

Les jumeaux hochaient la tête.

- Autre chose ?

- Euh… non. Le reste était très bien. J'ai cru au début que ça n'avait pas marché à cause du réalisme du Rêve, mais à part ça, rien à redire.

- Tu as utilisé les scénarii du carnet ? demanda George.

- J'en ai lu quelques-uns, mais je n'en ai pas rêvé.

- Et de quoi…

- Je vais me chercher un verre d'eau ! dit Wendy en se levant brusquement. Je reviens.

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie du salon avec l'espoir que les jumeaux ne lui poseraient pas la question qu'elle craignait d'entendre. Elle était presque arrivée à la porte quand Fred mit ses espoirs à néant :

- Tu as rêvé de moi ? demanda-t-il, un brin moqueur.

Wendy s'immobilisa, se retourna et fixa le rouquin sans rougir (une première pour elle !).

- Non, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Et elle sortit pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Arrivée là, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle était surprise de ne pas avoir rougi à la question de Fred. Mais elle se rattrapait : elle rougissait rien qu'en repensant au Rêve et au rouquin qui en avait fait l'objet. Les joues rouges, Wendy se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite. Elle s'en resservit un deuxième et s'apprêtait à le boire quand :

- Je suis désolé.

La jeune fille se retourna. Harry était adossé au mur, à côté de la porte. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il évitait soigneusement son regard.

- Je sais, répondit-elle.

- Je pensais pas que… que tu voulais garder ça secret.

Wendy regarda son verre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as dit à tous le monde que tu étais "connecté" à Tu-Sais-Qui, l'année passée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi ? fit Harry en redressant la tête. Comment tu le sais ?

Wendy planta son regard vert dans celui de son jumeau en levant un sourcil. Celui-ci soupira avant de se taper légèrement le front.

- Ouais, désolé, question stupide, grogna-t-il. Ça veut dire que même ça… ?

- Oui. Tout ce que tu ressens, je le ressens. Toutes tes douleurs, tes peines… tes joies, aussi, je suppose.

- Et… les effets des Détraqueurs… ?

- Aussi, répondit Wendy. Les cris, les évanouissements…

- Désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, répliqua Wendy. C'est pas vraiment de ta faute.

- Tu sais pourquoi ça ne va que dans un sens ? demanda le Survivant.

- Non, répondit Wendy en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais même pas quand le lien s'est brisé.

Il y eut un petit silence entre les Potter. Silence qu'Harry rompit au bout d'un moment :

- Je suppose que tu aurais préféré que le lien t'unissant à moi soit brisé aussi, hein ? dit-il avec un petit rictus.

- Oui, répondit Wendy en toute franchise. Surtout quand tu es assez idiot pour te promener sur le Chemin de Traverse tout seul, sans que personne ne le sache.

Le sourire de son frère disparut et il pâlit légèrement.

- Comment tu…

- Hermione, dit Wendy. Elle avait un petit air coupable ce jour-là.

La brune reposa son verre sans y avoir touché. Elle se dirigea vers son frère et s'arrêta face à lui.

- Ce serait bien que tu sois moins téméraire, lui dit-elle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fait te regarde ! répliqua Harry avec humeur.

- Ah non ? s'énerva Wendy.

Elle pinça Harry violemment sur son bras.

- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ! s'exclama-t-il en la repoussant et en se massant le bras. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Il regarda son bras où une ecchymose apparaissait déjà. Wendy tendit le sien vers lui et il vit apparaître, sur la peau blanche de sa sœur, une trace identique à la sienne.

- Tu sembles oublier que lorsque tu te prends un coup sur le nez, moi aussi je dois essuyer le sang ! dit-elle froidement. Ça ne m'enchante pas de le dire, mais merde Harry ! Ma vie dépend de toi !

Elle se frotta le bras où, grâce à elle, un bleu était bien visible.

- Désolé… fit Harry.

Wendy le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il semblait vraiment désolé. Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, un peu honteuse de son comportement.

- C'est rien, t'en peux rien. Désolée d'avoir agi ainsi. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps.

- Ça ira mieux quand les BUSE seront passées, dit Harry.

- Et quand je saurai enfin dans quelle maison je serai, ajouta Wendy.

Harry hocha la tête. La jeune fille fut tentée de lui demandé s'il espérait qu'elle soit dans la même maison que lui ou s'il préférait qu'elle soit dans une autre. Mais elle s'abstint de poser la question, de peur d'être déçue. Elle, elle aimerait être à Gryffondor pour son frère, et surtout pour Ginny avec qui elle s'entendait super bien. Et si être dans une autre maison l'éloignait encore plus de son frère ? Et si Ginny s'éloignait d'elle si elle était répartie ailleurs ?

- Tout se passera bien, dit Harry.

- Je l'espère, soupira sa sœur.

Ils retournèrent au salon. Harry s'assit auprès de ses meilleurs amis tandis que Wendy reprenait place aux côtés de Ginny.

- Je suis désolée, Ginny, dit-elle sans préambule.

La rouquine se tourna vers Wendy en haussant les sourcils, surprise.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas t'avoir dit pour mes visions…

- Oh, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça, tu sais ! la rassura la benjamine Weasley avec un sourire. Tu devais avoir une bonne raison de ne rien dire.

Wendy la remercia d'un sourire. Elle allait poser une question à la rousse concernant Poudlard, qu'elle était impatiente de visiter, malgré son appréhension de la rentrée, quand Fred la coupa dans son élan :

- Tu sais Wendy, je suis déçu.

Wendy le regarda, les yeux ronds.

- Déçu ? Déçu de quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Que tu n'aies pas rêvé de moi, bien sûr ! répondit Fred.

Si Wendy n'avait pas rougi avant de quitter le salon, elle se rattrapait largement maintenant : ses joues étaient rouges et chaudes.

- Pourquoi elle aurait rêvé de toi ? fit Harry.

- Parce que je suis beau gosse, tiens ! dit le rouquin. Et parce que je suis l'homme de ses rêves, aussi !

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui, toujours rouge, secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Ginny rit sous cape et Wendy espéra que les jumeaux n'allaient pas interpréter ce rire comme une

- Désolée, on ne choisit pas de qui on rêve…

- Et de qui as-tu rêvé, dans ce cas ? interrogea George.

- De… quelqu'un d'autre.

- De moi ? fit George avec un sourire moqueur.

- Non, répondit aussitôt Wendy.

- J'espère bien ! dit Fred. Après tout, tout le monde sait que je suis le plus beau des Weasley !

- Euh… fit Ron.

Wendy eut un petit rire. S'en suivit un débat entre les jumeaux et Ron pour savoir si oui ou non Fred –et donc George aussi- était le plus beau des Weasley. Ravie que le Rêve Eveillé ne soit plus le sujet de conversation, la jeune fille écouta la discussion des frères.

Cela lui permit d'oublier la peur qu'elle avait de la journée du lendemain…

* * *

_"La peur est le commencement de la sagesse."_

François Mauriac

°o0o°

Voili voilou, ce sera tout pour ce chapitre :P

Un chapitre dans lequel Wendy utilise enfin le Rêve Éveillé ^^ Vous avez aimé ou détesté le Rêve ?

Question, maintenant ^^ Une lectrice m'a dit qu'elle sentait que Wendy n'irait pas à Gryffondor. Vous la verriez dans quelle maison, vous ? Et pourquoi ? (J'ai déjà mon idée en tête, mais j'aimerais avoir vos avis sur la question :P)

A bientôt :)

Abby


	12. Chapitre 11 -Le choix d'un bout de tissu

Voici un nouveau chapitre :D Je suis pas morte et je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'ai trouvé un boulot et bon, je le fais passer avant les fics (a) Mais je n'abandonne rien, bien sûr. Il faudra juste être un peu plus patiente ^^

Je tiens à remercier **Adara94**, **Elo**, **Maman Bouba**, **HayaDesdemona**, **Miss Virginie**, **Mikipeach**, **Ysodehaine**, **Rukie-chan**,** Roselia001, Mistukimoon **et** Lucie227 **pour leurs reviews *-*

Et merci également à toutes celles qui ont ajouté cette fic en alert et/ou favoris *-* Vraiment un grand merci :D

**Elo** : Coucou :D Je suis contente que tu aies adoré le chapitre précédent et le Rêve ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :D Ahah, tu verras dans ce chapitre si elle est à Serpentard ou pas ) Merci pour ta review en tout cas :3

**Lucie227** : Coucou :) Hihi, la maison de Wendy est dévoilée dans ce chapitre ) J'espère que ça te plaira ^^ Un boursouflet, c'est des petites bêtes rondes et poilues, dans les couleurs allant du rose au mauve ) Merci pour ta review ! *-*

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ Vous allez enfin savoir dans quelle maison Wendy ira, mais d'abord, le voyage en train )

°o0o°

Chapitre 11 : Le choix d'un bout de tissu

* * *

_"Les plus beaux moments de la vie sont ceux que l'on appréhende autant qu'on les désire."_

Paul Carvel

* * *

Wendy tremblait d'appréhension. Avec les autres, elle attendait devant le Terrier l'arrivée des voitures du ministère. Athéna était dans sa cage, à l'instar d'Hedwige et Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou de Ron. Le chat d'Hermione était dans son panier et Arnold le Boursouflet avait sa petite cage personnelle.

Fleur les salua de la porte d'entrée :

- Goudebaille, Arry, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle fit une double bise à Wendy, comme c'était d'usage en France et lorsque Ron se dirigea vers la blonde, plein d'espoir, sa sœur ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de tendre le pied… Ron s'écrasa de tout son long, juste devant Fleur. Il se releva prestement, furieux, et s'empressa d'entrer dans une voiture, tout en époussetant ses vêtements.

Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Wendy était perdue dans ses pensées, son estomac se contractait quand elle pensait à Poudlard, à ses quatre maisons, et à ses examens.

À la gare, alors que Wendy s'attendait à revoir le professeur Hagrid pour les escorter, tous eurent la surprise d'être accueillis par deux Aurors aux allures un peu trop austères. Les encadrant, les deux hommes les guidèrent jusque dans la gare. Ils s'arrêtèrent entre les voies 9 et 10 et la brune se demanda ce qu'ils attendaient pour continuer.

- Vite, vite, passez la barrière, les pressa Mrs Weasley qui semblait troublée par les Aurors. Harry ferait mieux d'y aller le premier, avec…

La rouquine lança un regard interrogateur à leurs accompagnateurs. L'un d'eux acquiesça et se dirigea vers Harry. Il voulut lui prendre le bras pour l'entraîner vers la barrière magique, mais le Survivant se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

- Je peux marcher tout seul, merci ! asséna-t-il, irrité.

Et il poussa son chariot, se dirigeant droit sur la barrière qui les séparait du monde magique. Sous le regard surpris de sa sœur, Harry disparut. L'Auror le suivit de près.

- Il faut traverser la barrière pour arriver sur le bon quai, lui expliqua Ginny tandis qu'Hermione et Mrs Weasley disparaissaient à leur tour.

Wendy hocha la tête et suivit le deuxième Auror qui l'escorta. Il se garda bien d'essayer de lui prendre le bras pour la guider. Sur le quai 9 ¾, des familles de sorciers étaient déjà présents. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait le regard de la jeune Potter : ses yeux étaient rivés sur la locomotive aux couleurs écarlates qui crachait un nuage de vapeur. Le Poudlard Express. Elle était tellement impressionnée qu'elle était restée devant la barrière et ne put que grimacer lorsque Ron lui rentra dedans avec son chariot.

- Désolé ! dit-il tandis qu'il s'écartait pour laisser passer Ginny et Mr Weasley.

- C'est pas grave, dit-elle en se massant un peu le dos. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû rester plantée là.

Ron lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et se dirigea vers Harry. Wendy le suivit. Son jumeau était justement en train de proposer à ses amis de partir à la cherche d'un compartiment vidé.

- On ne peut pas, dit Hermione sur un ton d'excuse. Ron et moi, nous devons d'abord aller dans le wagon des préfets et ensuite patrouiller un peu dans les couloirs.

- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, dit Harry.

Wendy remarqua qu'il lui lança un regard, mais il ne lui proposa pas de partir ensemble chercher un compartiment. La jeune fille ne dit rien mais sentit néanmoins son cœur se serrer à l'idée que, peut-être, son frère ne voulait pas faire le voyage avec elle.

- Vous feriez bien de monter dans le train tout de suite, conseilla Mrs Weasley, tirant ainsi Wendy de ses sombres pensées. Il part dans quelques minutes. Bon trimestre, Ron. À toi aussi, Ginny…

Mais Wendy n'écouta pas plus Mrs Weasley car son frère s'était dirigé vers Mr Weasley, lui demandant s'il pouvait lui parler. Résistant à l'envie de le suivre, Wendy monta dans le train et déposa ses affaires dans un couloir, avant de descendre. Mrs Weasley la prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et lui souhaite un bon trimestre.

- Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Bon courage pour la Répartition et tes examens. Tiens-nous informés quand tu auras tes résultats.

- Promis ! sourit Wendy.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce discourt aurait dû être tenu par ses parents ou par Eric et Mérédith. Pourtant, cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas depuis deux mois, lui tenait le même discourt que n'importe quel parent. Son affection pour la rousse ne fit qu'augmenter encore plus.

Mrs Weasley les poussa vers le train et ils y montèrent au moment où un coup de sifflet retentit. Les portes se fermaient.

- Harry, vite ! cria Mrs Weasley.

Avec l'aide des Weasley, Harry parvint à entrer avec sa grosse valise puis claqua la portière derrière lui. Mrs Weasley se posta à la fenêtre alors que le train commençait à partir.

- Mes chéris, dit-elle aux Potter, vous venez chez nous pour Noël, tout a été arrangé avec Dumbledore, nous vous reverrons donc bientôt. Fais bien attention à toi, ajouta-t-elle à Harry.

Le convoi prit de la vitesse.

- Sois sage et…

Elle fut obligée de courir pour être à la hauteur de la fenêtre pour terminer d'énoncer son dernier conseil :

- … pas d'imprudences !

Harry, Wendy et Ginny firent un signe de la main jusqu'à ce que Mr et Mrs Weasley disparaissent dans un virage.

- Je vais y aller, chuchota Ginny à Wendy. Dean m'attend et j'aimerais saluer mes amis. Ainsi, tu pourras peut-être passer un peu de temps avec ton frère. Mais on se rejoint d'office à la sortie du train !

- Pas de souci, sourit Wendy. À tout à l'heure.

Ginny s'éloigna un peu et salua aussitôt des amis à elle. Wendy sourit et se tourna vers son frère. Il semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées avant de se tourner vers Wendy.

- Viens, lui dit-il.

Il traversa le couloir en tirant sa valise et Wendy le suivit. Elle fut surprise de le voir s'arrêter près de Ginny avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'aparté qu'elles venaient d'avoir.

- Ça te dirait de chercher un compartiment avec nous ?

- Je ne peux pas, Harry, j'ai promis à Dean d'aller le retrouver, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. À plus tard.

- D'accord, répondit Harry.

Wendy le vit suivre la rousse des yeux. Ginny lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement proches lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Peut-être son frère avait-il oublié ce détail après avoir passé tout l'été avec elle ?

La jeune Potter se rendit soudain compte que son frère et elle étaient entourés par des filles qui semblaient en pincer pour le Survivant.

- Euh, Harry ? murmura Wendy en le tirant par la manche.

Celui-ci revint à la réalité et regarda autour de lui. Il ne semblait pas vraiment heureux d'être ainsi l'objet d'attention de parfaites inconnues.

- Salut Harry !

C'était une voix de garçon qui venait de derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent approcher un garçon au visage lunaire.

- Neville ! dit le brun, apparemment soulagé.

- Hello, Harry, dit une blonde qui suivait Neville de près.

- Luna, salut, comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry.

- Très bien, merci, répondit ladite Luna.

Wendy remarqua, non sans contrariété, qu'elle paraissait être invisible aux yeux des trois personnes qui parlaient. Elle voulut d'ailleurs rappeler son existence en demandant ce qu'était le _Chicaneur_, dont Harry demandait des nouvelles, mais se retint. Apparemment, il s'agissait du magazine bizarre que la blonde tenait.

- Allons chercher une place, proposa Harry qui semblait en avoir marre des regards qu'on lui lançait.

Wendy se demanda un instant si quelqu'un le remarquerait si elle restait en arrière. Préférant ne pas avoir de réponse à cette question, elle suivit son frère jusqu'à un compartiment vide. Harry s'y précipita presque. Quand Wendy ferma la porte derrière elle, elle crut presque entendre son frère pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- Même nous, ils nous regardent avec des yeux ronds, dit Neville désignant Luna et lui-même. Simplement parce qu'on est avec toi !

- Ils vous regardent parce que vous aussi, vous étiez au ministère, dit Harry en rangeant sa valise. _La Gazette du sorcier_ a beaucoup parlé de notre petite aventure là-bas, vous avez dû le voir.

- Oui, je pensais que grand-mère serait furieuse de toute cette publicité, mais en fait, elle était très contente.

Wendy, qui venait de hisser sa valise dans le filet à bagages, à côté de celle de son frère, se tourna vers Neville, haussant les sourcils.

- Elle était _contente _? répéta-t-elle abasourdie.

Neville rougit et se tortilla un peu.

- Elle dit que j'y ai mis du temps mais que je finis par être digne de mon père. Elle m'a même acheté une nouvelle baguette magique, regardez !

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'exhiba fièrement.

- Bois de cerisier et crin de licorne. On pense que c'est la dernière qu'Ollivander ait jamais vendu. Il a disparu le lendemain – hé là, reviens ici, Trévor !

Wendy vit un crapaud disparaître en-dessous de la banquette, vite suivi par Neville qui essaya de le rattraper.

- Trévor est un crapaud fugueur, expliqua Harry à sa sœur.

Wendy hocha la tête.

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, dit Luna en regardant alternativement les jumeaux. En tout cas, tu es jolie, Wendy, c'est ça ?

- Euh… Oui, c'est bien Wendy, répondit Wendy un peu embarrassée. Et… merci…

Luna lui sourit avant de s'adresser à Harry, tout en essayant de détacher des lunettes bizarres accrochées aux pages du _Chicaneur_.

- Est-ce qu'il y aura toujours des réunions de l'A.D. cette année ?

- Ce n'est plus la peine, maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés d'Ombrage, répondit Harry.

Wendy se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu parler d'Ombrage qui lui rappelait horriblement son professeur d'herbologie –qui ne lui manquerait pas du tout cette année !

Un petit bruit sourd apprit à Wendy que Neville s'était cogné la tête contre la banquette sous laquelle Trévor s'était réfugié.

- J'aimais beaucoup l'A.D. ! dit-il, déçu d'apprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus de réunions. J'ai appris des quantités de choses avec toi !

- Moi aussi j'étais contente d'aller aux réunions, dit Luna. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des amis.

Cette remarque était bizarre pour Wendy. Harry était bien l'ami de Luna, non ? Ainsi que ce Neville. En jetant un coup d'œil à son frère, la jeune fille le vit un peu embarrassé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé dans son élan par un remue-ménage dans le couloir, devant leur compartiment. Des filles chuchotaient et gloussaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Wendy haussa un sourcil.

- C'est toi qui leur demandes !

- Non, c'est toi !

- Je m'en occupe !

Une des filles, qui possédaient de longs cheveux noirs, dépassa ses copines et ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

- Bonjour, Harry, je m'appelle Romilda, Romilda Vane, dit-elle d'un ton assuré. Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous dans notre compartiment ? Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec _eux_, ajouta-t-elle moins fort. Bien sûr, tu es la bienvenue, Wendy !

Alors, non seulement elle désigna d'un geste dédaigneux Neville - toujours à la recherche de son crapaud- et Luna – qui portait ses lunettes spéciales- mais en plus, elle s'adressait à Wendy comme si elle l'avait toujours connue. Ce qui eut le don de mettre les deux Potter en colère.

- Ce sont des amis à moi, répliqua froidement Harry.

- Ah bon ? D'accord. Et toi, Wendy ?

- Je préfère rester avec mon frère et ses amis, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Et elle partit. Wendy n'en revenait pas de l'audace de cette fille. Elle allait dire ce qu'elle pensait de ce genre de personnes quand Luna prit la parole :

- Les gens pensent que tu devrais avoir des amis plus "cool" que nous.

- Vous êtes très "cool", tous les deux, répliqua Harry. Aucune d'elles ne se trouvaient au ministère le jour où vous vous êtes battus à côté de moi.

- C'est très gentil de dire ça, dit Luna avec un grand sourire.

Wendy regarda un instant son frère. Elle non plus n'était pas présente au ministère, même si elle avait vécu les évènements aux travers des douleurs et sensations ressenties par Harry.

- Mais nous, nous n'étions pas face à _lui_, dit Neville en sortant de sous la banquette avec plein de poussière dans les cheveux et son crapaud en main. Toi, si. Tu devrais entendre ma grand-mère quand elle en parle. « Ce Harry Potter a une plus grand force morale que tout le ministère de la Magie réuni ! » Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour t'avoir comme petit-fils…

Wendy en resta bouche bée tandis que son frère s'empressa de changer de sujet de conversation, parlant des BUSE. Ce sujet mit la jeune fille mal à l'aise vu qu'elle se remit à appréhender sa semaine d'examens. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées pour essayer de ne pas trop y penser, mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

- Ça va, Harry ? Tu as un drôle d'air.

La remarque de Neville fit sursauter les Potter.

- Désolé, dit le Survivant, je…

- Tu as peut-être attrapé un Joncheruine ? dit Luna d'un air compatissant.

- Je… quoi ? fit Harry.

- Un Joncheruine… On ne les voit pas, ils entrent dans ta tête par les oreilles et t'embrouillent le cerveau, expliqua patiemment Luna. J'en ai senti un voler autour de nous.

Luna agita la main comme pour chasser un insecte. Wendy la regarda faire, ne sachant pas si la blonde était sérieuse ou pas et donc, si elle pouvait rire ou s'en abstenir. Voyant que les garçons changeaient rapidement de sujet, elle jugea préférable de ne pas rire.

- Au fait, je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas vraiment présenté, fit Neville à Wendy. Je suis Neville Londubat.

- Enchantée, je suis…

- Wendy Potter, la coupa Neville. Tout le monde est courant, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard surpris de la jeune fille. Tu as eu aussi droit à ton passage dans la _Gazette du sorcier_.

- C'est vrai, grimaça Wendy qui avait tendance à oublier les photos prises lors de son passage sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Tu sais déjà dans quelle maison tu vas aller ?

- Non, répondit Wendy. Je dois rejoindre le directeur avant la Répartition des première.

- Oh… J'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor !

Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire auquel Wendy répondit timidement. Harry lui demeura neutre, ne donnant toujours pas son avis sur ce qu'il pensait de la future maison de sa sœur.

- On verra, dit Wendy. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne pas être à Serpentard.

- Comme je te comprends ! dit Neville.

Vers midi, alors que le ciel offrait quelques rayons de soleil, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le compartiment. Le roux exprima son impatience de voir le chariot du déjeuner passer tout en se laissant tomber à côté d'Harry. Il salua Neville et Luna avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami :

- Tu sais quoi ? Malefoy ne remplit pas ses obligations de préfet, il reste assis dans son compartiment avec les autres Serpentard. On l'a remarqué en passant.

- Malefoy ? Le blond insupportable ?

- C'est un très joli résumé ! ricana Ron.

- Comment a-t-il réagi quand il vous a vus ? s'enquit Harry.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit Ron.

Il fit un geste grossier de la main et il fallut un moment à Wendy pour comprendre que c'était sans doute ce que leur avait fait le blond.

- Etonnant de sa part, non ? Enfin, pas _ça_, dit Ron en refaisant le geste grossier. On se demande pourquoi il ne profite pas de l'occasion pour brutaliser quelques élèves de première année.

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, dit Harry.

- Il est tout à fait charmant, ce garçon, ironisa Wendy.

- T'as même pas idée ! soupira Hermione en prenant son chat sur les genoux. Il préférait peut-être la brigade inquisitoriale. Le travail de préfet doit lui sembler insipide après ça.

- Je ne crois pas, contredit Harry. Je pense qu'il est…

Mais on ne saura jamais ce qu'Harry pensait que Malefoy était car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille de troisième année entra, essoufflée.

- Je dois apporter ça à Neville Londubat et à Harry et Wendy P… Potter, dit-elle en rougissant soudainement.

Elle avait en main trois parchemins attachés avec des rubans violets. Surpris, les trois concernés prirent chacun leur rouleau de parchemin tandis que la fille partait, en marchant à reculons.

- Qu'est-ce que c'et ? demanda Ron.

- Une invitation, répondit Harry.

Perplexe, Wendy déroula son parchemin et lut les mots qui s'y étalaient.

_Miss Potter,_

_J'ai appris que vous étiez présente dans le train et je serai ravi si vous pouviez venir vous joindre à moi pour prendre une petite collation dans le compartiment C._

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur H. E. F. Slughorn_

Neville s'interrogea sur l'identité du professeur. Il ne semblait pas rassuré sur les raisons de son invitation.

- Mais pourquoi veut-il que je vienne aussi ?

- Aucune idée. Écoute, on n'a qu'à mettre la cape d'invisibilité, comme ça, on pourra observer Malefoy au passage et voir ce qu'il fabrique.

- Pas possible, dit Wendy en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir. À moins que ta cape de vous permette de passer au travers de la troupe d'élèves qui encombre le couloir…

Harry fit la moue et rangea sa cape dans son sac. Tous trois sortirent du compartiment et eurent la surprise de voir les élèves s'agglutiner sur le passage d'Harry. Au compartiment C, d'autres élèves étaient déjà présents.

- Harry, mon garçon ! s'exclama le professeur à leur entrée.

Le professeur avait un ventre proéminent recouvert de velours. Il était atteint de calvitie mais possédait une moustache argentée.

- Quel plaisir de vous voir, quel plaisir ! Ah, vous devez être Wendy ! Vous avez les yeux et les traits de votre mère ! Et vous, vous devez être Mr Londubat !

Guère rassuré, Neville acquiesça. Ils prirent place, mais comme il n'en restait plus que deux, Wendy dut se serrer entre son frère et un garçon à la peau noir. Celui-ci eut comme une grimace de dégoût, mais qui disparut vite pour laisser place à une indifférence totale.

- Vous connaissez tout le monde ? demanda le professeur aux trois nouveaux venus. Blaise Zabini est en même année que vous, bien sûr…

Bien que Zabini ne fit aucun geste, Wendy le salua d'un léger signe de la tête. Ce n'est qu'en voyant son écusson vert et argenté qu'elle comprit pourquoi ni lui ni Harry ou Neville, n'avaient esquissé le moindre geste. Un Serpentard…

- Voici Cormac McLaggen. Vous avez peut-être déjà eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer, non ?

Le garçon leva la main et les derniers arrivants répondirent d'un signe de tête.

- … Marcus Belby. Je ne sais pas si…

Celui-ci eut un sourire forcé.

- Et enfin, cette charmante jeune fille m'a dit qu'elle vous connaissait !

Derrière lui, Ginny adressa une grimace à Harry, Wendy et Neville. Wendy répondit par un large sourire. Le professeur Slughorn reprit aussitôt :

- Il m'est bien agréable de vous voir réunis, dit-il d'un ton chaleureux. C'est une occasion pour moi de vous connaître un peu mieux. Tenez, prenez une serviette, j'ai apporté mon propre déjeuner. Le chariot, si mes souvenirs sont bons, est un peu trop riche en Baguettes réglisse et l'appareil digestif d'un pauvre vieil homme a bien du mal à s'en accommoder… Un peu de faisan, Belby ?

L'interpellé sursauta et accepta la moitié d'un faisan froid. Le professeur raconta qu'il avait eu parmi ses élèves l'oncle de Belby. Wendy n'écouta pas vraiment le monologue de Slughorn, étant plutôt occupée à parler avec Ginny par gestes. Elles remarquèrent à peine que le pauvre garçon manqua de s'étouffer et que le professeur l'aida en sortant calmement sa baguette, tant elles devaient se retenir de rire à cause d'une grimace de Ginny. Elles n'écoutèrent pas non plus quand ce fut au tour de McLaggen et de Zabini d'être interrogés. Par contre, elles s'arrêtèrent pour écouter la triste histoire de Neville. Wendy trouva cela très triste et eut un élan de sympathie pur le Gryffondor. Après Neville vint le tour de…

- Et maintenant, Harry Potter !

Ce disant, il regarda les deux Potter, assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Par _où_ commencer ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine gratté la surface lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés cet été ! Désormais, on vous appelle "l'Elu" !

Harry ne dit et Wendy l'imita. Surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment à elle qu'il s'adressait. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était ici que parce qu'elle était "la sœur d'Harry Potter". Mais les trois garçons présents dans le compartiment les regardaient attentivement.

- Bien sûr, des rumeurs ont circulé depuis des années… Je me souviens quand… après cette terrible nuit… Lily… James…

Wendy déglutit péniblement.

- Mais vous, vous avez survécu. Tous les deux. Le bruit a couru que vous étiez doté de pouvoirs qui dépassaient de très loin la moyenne, Harry.

Zabini toussota, manifestant un amusement. Wendy se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout ce genre de réaction. Et cela ne sembla pas non plus plaire à Ginny car elle réagit aussitôt d'une voix furieuse :

- Oui, Zabini, parce que toi, tu as _tellement_ de talent… pour faire le malin…

- Oh, oh ! gloussa Slughorn. Soyez très prudent, Blaise ! J'ai vu cette jeune personne exécuter un extraordinaire maléfice de Chauve-Furie au moment où je passais dans son wagon ! À votre place, j'éviterais de la mettre en colère !

Zabini afficha un air méprisant tandis que Wendy interrogea son amie du regard. La rouquine remua les lèvres sans parler et la brune put déchiffre "je t'expliquerai après".

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit le professeur, il y a eu _tant_ de rumeurs cet été… Bien sûr, on ne sait pas ce qu'on doit en penser, _La Gazette_ a parfois imprimé des inexactitudes, elle a commis des erreurs – mais compte tenu du nombre de témoins, on ne peut guère douter qu'il y ait eu de _sérieux_ troubles au ministère et que vous étiez en plein cœur de l'événement !

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête sans dire un mot.

- Vous êtes si modeste, si modeste, pas étonnant que Dumbledore vous apprécie tant – donc, vous _étiez_ là-bas ? Mais le reste – toutes ces histoires si fantastiques qu'on ne sait plu très ce qu'il faut croire – cette fameuse prophétie, par exemple…

Une prophétie ? Wendy n'était pas au courant. Encore une autre chose que son frère avait préféré tenir secrète…

- Nous n'avons jamais entendu de prophétie, dit Neville qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

- Exact, dit Ginny. Neville et moi, on était là aussi et toutes ces idioties sur "l'Elu" sont une invention de _La Gazette_, comme d'habitude.

- Vous y étiez aussi ? s'émerveilla Slughorn en regardant alternativement Ginny et Neville, mais aucun des deux n'ajouta une parole. Oui… bon… il est vrai que _La Gazette_ exagère souvent… Je me souviens que cette chère Gwenog me disait – je parle de Gwenog Jones, bien sûr, la capitaine de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead…

Il se lança dans une longue histoire concernant la joueuse de Quidditch. Mais Wendy préférait cela : au moins, elle était épargnée des questions du professeur et elle pouvait continuer à parler avec Ginny par mimiques discrètes. Mais…

- Et _La Gazette_ nous a quand même apporté la nouvelle de votre venue en Angleterre, Wendy ! dit-il. Vous avez fait vos études à Beauxbâtons d'après ce qu'on raconte.

- C'est exact, répondit la jeune fille.

- Et vous viviez dans la famille de cette chère Lily, c'est cela ?

La gorge de Wendy se serra en repensant aux Andrews, mais elle essaya de ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Oui. Chez son cousin maternel.

- Fascinant. Ils n'ont pas été chagrinés de vous voir quitter la France pour venir ici ?

Incapable de prononcer une parole, Wendy secoua faiblement la tête en signe de négation. Mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Jamais elle ne dirait à ce professeur qu'elle avait fait oublier son existence à ses parents adoptifs.

- Donc, vous ne savez pas dans quelle maison vous serez ! J'espère que vous serez à Serpentard ! C'était ma maison, j'en ai été le directeur, avant ce cher professeur Rogue.

Zabini renifla avec mépris et Wendy adressa au professeur un sourire crispé. Serpentard était justement la maison que la jeune fille voulait à tout prix éviter. Il lui posa ensuite quelques questions sur les BUSE, questions auxquelles elle répondit qu'elle saurait ses résultats une fois qu'elle les aura passés, durant la première semaine de cours.

- Oh, vous allez avoir un début de trimestre chargé ! remarqua le professeur Slughorn. Vous sentez-vous prête ?

- J'ai révisé, répondit Wendy.

- Bien, bien ! Un passage important, les BUSE !

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, à mentionner le nom de sorciers et sorcières célèbres qu'il connaissait, à parler du "club de Slug"… Wendy trouvait le temps long et, sans les grimaces de Ginny, elle se serait vite ennuyée. Mais elle fut quand même soulagée lorsque le professeur, remarquant que le jour tombait, les enjoignit d'aller se changer. Zabini s'empressa de sortir en poussant les Potter. Il leur lança un regard féroce qui surprit Wendy tandis que son frère le lui rendait bien. Elle savait que les Serpentard n'étaient pas très appréciés, mais ce Zabini se montrait parfois parfaitement odieux !

- Je suis content que ce soit fini, marmonna Neville. Bizarre ce bonhomme, non ?

- Oui, un peu, répondit Harry en fixant Zabini, qui marchait devant eux.

- Comment se fait-il que tu te sois retrouvée là, Ginny ? demanda Wendy à son amie.

- Il m'a vu jeter un maléfice à Zacharias Smith, expliqua-t-elle. Tu te souviens, Harry ? L'imbécile de Poufsouffle qui était dans l'A.D. ? Il n'arrêtait pas de me demander ce qui s'était passé au ministère, à la fin, il m'a tellement énervée que je lui ai jeté un sort. Quand Slughorn est arrivé, j'ai cru qu'il allait me donner une retenue mais il a jugé mon maléfice tellement réussi qu'il m'a invité à déjeuner ! Dingue, non ?

- Il vaut mieux inviter quelqu'un pour cette raison-là qu'à cause de la célébrité de sa mère ou parce que son oncle…

Harry s'interrompit. Il regardait toujours Zabini.

- Je vous retrouve plus tard tous les trois, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il sortit alors une cape. Wendy reconnut aussitôt la cape d'invisibilité. Mais elle pensait que son frère l'avait rangée. Il la jeta sur lui et disparut soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… commencèrent Neville et Wendy d'une voix inquiète.

- Plus tard ! murmura Harry.

Wendy, Ginny et Neville regardèrent le couloir où, au loin, filait Zabini avec, à ses trousses, un Harry invisible.

- Il va le suivre, c'est obligé, souffla Wendy.

- Il faut croire, répondirent les deux Gryffondor d'une même voix.

Wendy soupira en espérant que son frère n'ait pas une idée trop téméraire. Ginny les quitta pour rejoindre Dean en promettant à la jeune Potter de la retrouver à la sortir du train. Neville guida Wendy jusque dans leur compartiment où les attendaient Luna, Ron et Hermione. Wendy essaya d'ignorer la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son pied, sûrement ressentie par Harry.

- Où est Harry ? demanda Ron en les voyant entrer.

- Dans la fosse aux serpents, grommela Wendy.

Tous trois étaient déjà habillés de leurs uniformes. Ils sortirent le temps de laisser Wendy s'habiller. Puis ce fut au tour de Neville. La Potter se sentait un peu déplacée dans son uniforme entièrement noir.

- Ça changera dès que tu sauras dans quelle maison tu es, la rassura Hermione.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Mais elle n'était pas tranquille. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille la conversation des autres, attendant le retour de son frère. Elle craignait qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et qu'elle doive en payer les conséquences…

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva brusquement.

- Je vais chercher Harry.

- Il a dit qu'il reviendrait, dit Neville.

- Oui, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques !

Elle prit dans le sac de son frère un peu de poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou.

- Pourquoi tu prends ça ? s'étonna Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Wendy, ce qui était vrai. Mais peut-être que j'en aurais besoin.

Elle glissa la poudre dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et sortit du compartiment. Les couloirs étaient vides car les élèves se préparaient à l'arrivée du train à Pré-au-Lard. Wendy jeta des coups d'œil rapides dans les compartiments, à la recherche de la silhouette de Zabini. Mais elle stressait et allait vite. Ce qui fait qu'elle passa à côté du compartiment et dut s'arrêter quelques pas plus loin et faire demi-tour. Il était là, avec d'autres Serpentard, dont le blond qu'elle avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse. Celui-ci avait posé sa tête sur les genoux d'une fille. Profitant que personne ne l'ait vu, elle regarda où pourrait être caché son frère. Il y avait un grand espace sur le porte bagage et… était-ce un bout de lacet sortant de nulle par qu'elle vit ?

La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Mais le dialogue qu'elle surprit par la porte du compartiment qui était légèrement entrebâillée, l'en empêcha :

- …un peu… Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura pris le pouvoir, vous croyez qu'il s'occupera de savoir combien de BUSE et d'ASPIC chacun peut avoir ? Bien sûr que non… Ce qui comptera, c'est le genre de services…

Wendy n'écouta pas la suite. Mais se souvint. Oh oui, se souvint. Ce jour-là, quand on avait failli lui faire subir le pire, quand on l'avait trainée dans le couloir pour la mener devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Une porte qui s'ouvre…

Wendy revint lentement sur ses pas et se mit en face de la porte. Elle prit la poignée et tira. Les Serpentard se tournèrent tous vers elle, mais son regard restait focalisé sur celui du blond.

- Qui t'a donné la permission de rentrer ? s'insurgea la fille.

La jeune Potter leva les yeux vers elle.

- Moi, répondit-elle.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur le blond.

- Malefoy… c'est ça ? Je me rappelle de toi…

- Grand bien te fasse, fit-il, méprisant.

- Je veux parler de notre _première_ rencontre. Tu t'en souviens ?

Elle crut voir Malefoy blêmir un peu mais n'aurait pu le jurer, vu qu'il avait déjà une peau très pâle.

Un silence s'abattit sur le compartiment. Puis, l'un des deux autres garçons que Wendy ne connaissait pas se leva et se dressa devant elle.

- Dégage ! grogna-t-il. Ici, c'est pas pour les Potter !

- Et si je refuse, tu feras quoi ?

Il serra les poings mais Wendy se détourna de lui pour regarder Malefoy.

- On se retrouvera sûrement, dit-elle avant de se détourner.

Elle repartit en direction du compartiment où se trouvaient Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville. Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle se retourna et constata que le Serpentard avait fermé la porte. Priant pour que la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée passe en-dessous des portes fermées, la jeune fille la sortit de sa poche et la lâcha.

Aussitôt, ce fut les ténèbres les plus totales qui s'abattirent dans le wagon. Des protestations se firent entendre et Wendy comprit que le noir avait également envahi les compartiments. A tâtons, elle trouva la poignée de la porte qui la mènerait vers un autre wagon. Elle sortit et s'adossa près de la porte, en la refermant à moitié. Et elle attendit, le cœur battant.

Au bout de ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit, mais personne ne sortit. Tendant la main, elle saisit fermement la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et tira dessus.

- Hey ! protesta celui-ci en se retournant.

Il se tut quand il rencontra le regard mécontent de sa sœur. Il rangea sa cape et regarda dans le couloir qu'il venait de quitter. L'obscurité commençait à se dissiper, lentement.

- C'est toi qui… ?

- Il te faudra refaire un stock de poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou, acquiesça-t-elle.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

- De rien, Harry, grommela Wendy en partant.

Harry la suivit tandis que dans le wagon, la lumière reprenait sa place face aux ténèbres. Arrivés dans le compartiment, aucun des Potter ne dit un mot. Harry s'empressa de se changer tandis que Wendy regardait par la fenêtre.

- Ah ! dit Ron en collant son visage contre la vitre. On arrive !

Tous descendirent leurs affaires des porte-bagages. Wendy fit particulièrement attention quand elle porta la cage d'Athéna. Enfin, le train s'arrêta et ce fut la bousculade pour sortir. Sur le quai, une voix tonitruante appelait les élèves de première année.

- C'est Hagrid ! dit Wendy, contente de connaître au moins une personne à Poudlard.

- Oui, dit Ginny en s'approchant. C'est lui qui s'occupe des élèves de première année.

La brune hocha la tête et répondit au signe de la main que le demi-géant leur adressait. Elle suivit Ginny et les autres en direction de calèches. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit les animaux qui les tiraient. Elle déglutit péniblement en observant ces chevaux ailés, squelettiques et noirs, aux yeux blancs et aux ailes semblables à celles de chauve-souris.

- Des Sombrals… souffla-t-elle.

- Tu peux les voir ? s'étonna Neville. Tu as vu quelqu'un mourir ?

Le Gryffondor sembla se rendre compte de la question qu'il avait posée et voulut s'excuser mais, sans quitter les créatures des yeux, Wendy répondit calmement :

- Non. Moi, non.

Elle lança un bref regard à Harry avant de monter dans la calèche. Son frère comprit alors que si elle pouvait voir les Sombrals, c'était grâce à leur lien. Il se demanda alors si ce lien avait une quelconque limite. Puis il monta dans la calèche avec les autres.

Le voyage jusqu'au château fut ponctué de questions que Ron et Hermione posaient à Harry concernant leur réunion avec Slughorn. Mais Wendy préférait laisser son frère répondre, plutôt occupée à passer la tête par la fenêtre pour voir le château. Elle fut impressionnée par sa splendeur et ses lumières.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginny.

- Plus que ça, même, répondit Wendy.

Arrivée devant les portes du château, les calèches s'arrêtèrent. Wendy descendit la première et resta bouche bée. Poudlard l'émerveillait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Et ça lui fit un léger choc de poser ses pieds pour la première fois dans la bâtisse. C'était ici que ses parents avaient fait ses études. Ici que son frère avait passé ses cinq premières années. Ici qu'elle passerait la fin de ses études.

Ginny la poussa un peu en riant quand elle remarqua que la brune lambinait. Wendy lui sourit et suivit le flot des élèves jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Mais alors que chaque élève savait à quelle table s'asseoir, Wendy se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où prendre place, ni où se trouvait Dumbledore… Elle jeta un regard de détresse à Harry qui semblait s'inquiéter un peu pour elle. Il regardait vers la table des professeurs. Puis son regard semblait se porter sur quelque chose derrière la jeune fille. Wendy se retourna et vit une grande sorcière s'approcher. Elle portait ses cheveux serrés en chignon, ainsi que des lunettes carrées et une robe de sorcière verte.

- Miss Potter ? Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Intimidée, et tentant d'ignorer les regards qui la suivaient, Wendy suivit la sorcière à travers la salle. Elles contournèrent la table des professeurs à laquelle étaient déjà assis quelques professeurs. Wendy essaya de sourire et espéra que cela ne ressemblait pas trop à une grimace. La femme ouvrit une porte derrière la table et invita Wendy à rentrer.

- Ah, la voici ! l'accueillit une voix chaleureuse.

Wendy reconnut aussitôt Dumbledore, même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle poliment.

- Bonsoir, ma chère Wendy, dit le directeur. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. J'espère que tu te plairas, ici.

Wendy sourit, trop intimidée pour parler.

- Laisse-moi te présenter les autres professeurs…

Wendy remarqua alors qu'il y avait d'autres personnes en dehors d'elle, de la sorcière qui l'avait escortée et de Dumbledore.

- Le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose.

Il désigna la sorcière qui l'avait guidée. Wendy lui fit un signe de la tête.

- Le professeur Chourave, directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. Et professeur de botanique.

Il désigna une sorcière potelée aux cheveux frisés.

- Le professeur Flitwick, directeur de la maison Serdaigle qui est également le professeur de Sortilèges.

Cette fois-ci, il désigna un minuscule sorcier que Wendy aurait pu ne pas remarquer.

- Et enfin, le professeur Rogue, directeur de la maison Serpentard et notre tout nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Wendy fronça les sourcils en regardant le professeur entièrement habillé en noir. Elle avait cru comprendre que ce serait Slughorn, le professeur de cette matière. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre en écoutant Harry en parler…

- Nous t'avons fait venir ici pour ne pas te gêner. Il aurait sûrement été embarrassant d'arriver avec des élèves de première année.

- Sans aucun doute, dit Wendy.

- Ta Répartition se fera donc en petit comité. Es-tu prête ?

La jeune fille prit une longue inspiration et hocha la tête. Le directeur lui montra de la main un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel était posé le Choixpeau. Il était heureux que Ginny lui ait dit ce que c'était, sans quoi elle aurait pris le Choixpeau pour un vulgaire bout de tissu dépassé. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers le tabouret, souleva le chapeau magique, s'assit et le posa sur sa tête.

Même si elle avait seize ans, le chapeau lui tomba devant les yeux, la plongeant dans le noir. Aussitôt, une voix lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Voilà pourquoi je préfère répartir de tous jeunes sorciers, dit le Choixpeau. Ils sont si jeunes et tellement moins complexes ! Tellement plus faciles à Répartir !

Wendy retint sa respiration en priant de ne pas être à Serpentard.

- Pas à Serpentard ? Mais jeune fille, tu pourrais aller dans n'importe quelle maison ! Tu possèdes des qualités allant à chacune d'elles. Telle la ruse, appréciée par feu Salazar Serpentard. Hmmmmm…

Pendant un moment, le Choixpeau ne dit rien et Wendy crispa les doigts sur les bords du tabouret, le cœur battant.

- Moui, je crois que le mieux, c'est cela… Oui, je crois que j'ai compris quelle était la maison qui te conviendrait le mieux…

Les secondes qui suivirent parurent durer des heures. Mais enfin, le Choixpeau annonça, d'une voix forte et sans appel :

- SERDAIGLE !

Le cœur de Wendy tomba dans sa poitrine. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. À gestes lents, elle retira le Choixpeau et remarqua aussitôt que sa cravate avait adoptée les couleurs bleu et bronze de la maison Serdaigle. L'intérieur de sa robe de sorcière était maintenant d'un bleu saphir tandis que l'écusson avec l'aigle prenait place sur sa poitrine.

- Bienvenue chez nous, dit Flitwick.

Wendy ne parvint pas à lui rendre son sourire. Elle regarda Dumbledore qui lui souriait aimablement.

- Je… J'aurais aimé…

- On ne conteste pas le choix du Choixpeau, Miss Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Wendy se tut alors. Pourtant, elle aurait tant aimé se retrouver dans la même maison que son frère et que Ginny. Au lieu de quoi, elle hocha la tête. Regardant son uniforme, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Ron allait être déçu, lui qui était tellement persuadé qu'elle irait à Gryffondor…

Et elle eut une autre pensée : on venait de l'éloigner un peu plus d'Harry. L'envoyer à Serdaigle, c'était comme si le Choixpeau avait dit : "Vous êtes trop différents pour être ensemble"… Comme si on venait de mettre un autre obstacle entre les jumeaux…

* * *

_"Si tu diffères de moi, mon frère, loin de me léser, tu m'enrichis." _

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

°o0o°

Et voilàààààà, ce chapitre est terminé :P Il était un peu plus long que les autres x) Mais je voulais que Wendy soit répartie dans ce chapitre et pas dans le suivant :P

La maison de Wendy sera donc Serdaigle ! Vous y attendiez-vous ? Auriez-vous préféré une autre maison ?

Dans tous les cas, je vous dis à bientôt :D

Abby


End file.
